Algo más que recuerdos
by abips
Summary: Hay cosas que ni con todo el dinero del mundo se pueden comprar... Los hermanos Anderson han sido criados desde pequeños por sus abuelos ya que a sus padres parece interesarles más su trabajo que sus propios hijos… ¿Qué pasará con los chicos cuando uno de sus abuelos finalice su viaje por este mundo? ¿Cambiarán sus padres? ¿El amor llegará a sus vidas? ¡Descubre qué pasa!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Si estás esperando que ésta historia sea exclusivamente sobre el amor que se profesan dos personas de manera romántica es mejor que no te molestes en seguir leyendo, temo que si eso es lo que esperas tendrás que buscarlo en otro lado.

Ya sé lo que estás pensando y te adelanto que sí ésta es una historia de amor… pero no sólo de un amor de pareja sino de un amor que va más allá de lo que te imaginas, un amor que trasciende, que comprende, que lucha, que valora y que transforma vidas.

Esta historia como muchas otras tiene momentos llenos de alegría pero también tiene momentos llenos de tristeza. ¿Cómo disfrutaríamos de lo bueno si no conociéramos lo malo?

Esto que estás a punto de leer no es una historia cualquiera, está llena de encuentros pero también de despedidas, en ella aprenderás que hasta el detalle más insignificante puede cambiar la vida de una persona.

La vida que estás a punto de conocer a través de estas líneas ha estado marcada por personas que han dejado una gran huella en éste mundo, algunas están muertas pero otras siguen vivas. La historia que estás a punto de leer es la de un chico común y corriente que como tú tiene sueños y aspiraciones en la vida, es la historia de un chico que hasta el momento ha gozado de la compañía de todos sus seres queridos pero eso está a punto de cambiar…

La gente dice que nunca se valora lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde y eso nadie lo puede comprender mejor que Blaine Anderson.

* * *

_**Hola! les comparto mi nueva propuesta :33**_

_**Sé que no es mucho pero se irá desarrollando poco a poco.**_

_**Espero su opinión y gracias por haberse detenido a leer. **_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Muy bien chicos aquí voy... antes que nada quiero agradecer a CerecedesDany y a Mayte Willi por haber puesto en favoritos esta historia sin tener ni siquiera el primer capítulo y también a darckel por su comentario, en verdad espero que les guste la historia y espero no decepcionarlos. **_

_**Les aviso que actualizaré una vez por semana (martes o miércoles) o a lo mucho dos (sábados) porque estoy en final de semestre y además estoy completando mi otro fic... les agradeceré su paciencia ;) **_

_**Dicho esto creo que es necesario que les avise que éste capítulo se sitúa años antes de que ocurra todo, poco a poco se irá desarrollando y procuraré no dejar lagunas, sin más por el momento les dejo el primer capítulo... **_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y estoy a punto de entrar a secundaria, vivo en Ohio con mi familia y cuando digo familia me refiero a mis papás, mi hermano menor y mis abuelos. La gente por este lugar dice que es extraño que mis abuelos vivan con nosotros pero ellos son los que están en casa mientras mis papás trabajan así que para nosotros es de lo más normal y debo decir que gracias a ellos soy lo que soy…

"_Cuéntamela de nuevo abuelo…"_ escucho la voz de Cooper cuando entro a casa.

"_¡Hola!"_ los saludo. Mi hermano está sentado en las piernas de mi abuelo.

"_Hola Blaine ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?"_ me pregunta mi abuelo sonriendo.

"_Muy bien"_ le respondo _"¿De qué están hablando?"_ pregunto interesado.

"_¡Blaine! dile al abuelo que nos cuente como conoció a la abuela…"_ me dice Coop suplicante y mi abuelo comienza a reír.

"_¿No se cansan de escuchar esa historia?"_ nos pregunta divertido.

"_¡No!"_ gritamos los dos y él ríe con más ganas. Yo dejo mi mochila y corro a sentarme a su lado, nunca me cansaré de escuchar esa historia…

"_Veamos, su abuela vivía en el mismo pueblo que yo, seguido nos veíamos por las calles pero nunca me atreví a hablarle, Elaine era la mujer más hermosa que había visto…"_ comienza a decir pero es interrumpido por mi abuela.

"_¿Era?"_ pregunta fingiendo que está ofendida.

"_Eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo"_ dice mi abuelo dulcemente y todos reímos. Mi abuela se sienta a mi lado y mi abuelo continúa la historia…

"_Como les decía… su abuela era la joven más hermosa que había visto en todo el pueblo pero no sabía de mi existencia, su familia se codeaba con las mejores familias del pueblo y sus padres querían que se casara con uno de los hijos del alcalde…" _dice mi abuelo recordando aquellos tiempos.

"_Pero lo que su abuelo no sabía era que yo estaba interesada en él desde el primer momento que lo vi comprando pan con la señora Green, recuerdo que ese día a su abuelo se le cayeron todos los panes al suelo en cuanto me vio entrar a la tienda…" _comenta mi abuela riendo.

"_Temo que me impresionó tanto tu belleza que perdí el control por unos minutos" _dice mi abuelo en su defensa.

"_No te hagas Richard, bien sabes que a veces eres muy distraído…" _lo ataca mi abuela y todos reímos._ "Su abuelo me comenzó a dejar cartas en el buzón porque no se atrevía a hablarme en persona, yo jamás contesté a sus cartas porque él nunca las firmaba y yo no sabía que era él…" _nos comenta con una sonrisa.

"_Hasta que un día me encontró dejando la carta en su buzón y corrió a hablarme, me dijo que le gustaban mis poemas pero que no sabía por qué le mandaba esas cartas…" _continúa mi abuelo.

"_Su abuelo se puso muy nervioso ese día pero al final fue valiente y me dijo que le gustaba. Yo estaba muy feliz pero para nuestra mala suerte mi mamá nos escuchó y le dijo a su abuelo que yo estaba comprometida y que no quería que se acercara a mí…" _dice mi abuela.

"_Pero como buen Anderson que soy nunca me di por vencido y el día de su boda antes de que ella se acercara a la iglesia la detuve y le dije que se escapara conmigo, le prometí que jamás la dejaría y le dije que quería ser feliz con ella hasta que el último rayo de sol calentara la tierra…" _sigue mi abuelo.

"_Yo no amaba a Albert y sabía que él también estaba siendo obligado a casarse así que decidí hacernos un favor a ambos y me escapé con su abuelo, esa noche dormimos en un hotel de paso y ahí comenzó nuestra historia…" _termina diciendo mi abuela y todos suspiramos.

"_¿Contentos?" _nos pregunta mi abuelo.

"_¡No! Quiero escuchar la canción que le cantaste a mi abuela cuando se casaron…" _le exige Cooper y todos reímos.

"_Eso será en otro momento, la comida está lista así que vamos al comedor" _dice mi abuela mientras se levanta.

"_Te ayudo abue" _le digo y camino con ella a la cocina.

Como de costumbre acomodamos la mesa y nos sentamos a comer. La comida estuvo deliciosa y llena de bromas por parte de mi abuelo, al final mi abuela se lució con un flan napolitano y después de recoger la mesa todos vemos que mi abuelo se acerca al piano y comienza a tocar los acordes de aquella canción que años atrás le había dedicado a su esposa…

_Why do birds suddenly appear__  
__Every time you are near?__  
__Just like me, they long to be__  
__Close to you_

_Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_

_On the day that you were born the angels got together  
And decided to create a dream come true  
So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair  
Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

_That is why all the *guys in town  
Follow you  
All around  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you_

_Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you…_

La voz de mi abuelo resuena en toda la casa, mi hermano y yo aplaudimos como locos y mi abuela se limpia algunas lágrimas que han resbalado de sus ojos con la última estrofa… ¿Acaso puede haber amor más puro y transparente que el de mis abuelos?

"_Bueno chicos es hora de hacer la tarea…"_ dice mi abuelo abrazando a mi abuela por la cintura.

"_Vamos Coop"_ le digo a mi hermano mientras tomo mi mochila para subir a nuestra habitación.

"_En un momento los alcanzamos…"_ dice mi abuela con una sonrisa.

"_Sip…"_ dice Cooper y comenzamos a subir las escaleras pero nos detenemos un poco para escuchar lo que dicen.

"_Siempre me haces llorar con esa canción…"_ dice mi abuela y ambos ríen.

"_Siempre voy a estar cerca de ti Elaine…"_ escuchamos decir a mi abuelo.

"_Contigo en las buenas y en las malas…"_ dicen al unísono y no se escucha nada más. Cooper y yo nos asomamos y los encontramos besándose como dos adolescentes.

"_Iugg… ya vámonos Blaine"_ dice mi hermano y yo río un poco.

"_Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer…"_ le digo mientras camino hacia nuestra habitación.

Cooper tiene ocho años y estudia en la misma escuela que yo sólo que a veces es muy flojo y no quiere ir a la escuela como hoy… Temo que mis abuelos en ocasiones lo consienten demasiado y yo soy el que paga las consecuencias con ese niño aunque la verdad no tengo por qué quejarme ya que mis abuelos nos quieren a ambos por igual y eso para mí es suficiente. Cada tarde hacemos la tarea juntos y los días como hoy me encargo de que llame a su amigo Peter para que le pase la tarea y no se atrase en la escuela.

"_No quiero hacer operaciones…"_ lo escucho quejarse.

"_Ya hemos hablado de esto Coop…"_ le digo sin quitar la vista de mi libro.

"_¡Ayúdame!"_ grita y yo lo ignoro, él bien sabe que los gritos no funcionan conmigo… _"¿Blainey?"_ lo escucho decir dulcemente después de un rato.

"_Dime"_ le digo levantando la vista de mi libro.

"_¿Me puedes explicar mi tarea?"_ dice en un tono demasiado dulce. _"¿Por favor?"_ insiste al no obtener respuesta alguna.

"_Vale, pero sólo te voy a explicar una operación…"_ le digo acercándome a él.

"_Te prometo que voy a poner atención…"_ dice con una sonrisa.

Después de explicarle a Cooper su tarea mis abuelos llegan y nos preguntan si tenemos algún problema con la tarea, mi abuela ayuda a Coop con sus ejercicios y por su parte mi abuelo ve que estoy leyendo un libro de historia y comienza a relatarme algunos hechos importantes que recuerda… No sé si todos tengan la suerte de tener abuelos como los míos pero me queda claro que ellos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no sé qué haría sin ellos…

* * *

_***La canción original dice girls no guys.**_

_**Y la canción es Close to you - The Carpenters. **_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Nop... no abandoné la historia, tuve algunos inconvenientes pero creo que le daré forma a este fic en ésta semana. Tal vez sientan que va algo lenta y no los culpo pero creo que es necesario que conozcan el contexto para el futuro de los Anderson ;) **_

_**Sin más por el momento, aquí les dejo el siguiente! :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Por lo general Cooper y yo pasamos más tiempo con los abuelos que con nuestros padres, desde que tengo memoria ellos se han dedicado mucho a su trabajo. Al principio el único que trabajaba era papá pero cuando Cooper llegó a nuestro hogar los gastos incrementaron y mamá tuvo que comenzar a trabajar en el despacho con papá. Ambos son abogados y creo que son de los buenos ya que son reconocidos en todo Ohio.

"_¡Ya llegamos familia!"_ escucho la voz de mi madre como cada noche.

"_¡Mamá!"_ grita Cooper mientras baja corriendo las escaleras.

"_No corras por las escaleras Cooper"_ lo reprende mi papá.

"_¡La cena está lista!"_ grita mi abuela desde la cocina.

"¿Ya terminaron la tarea?" me pregunta mi papá al verme bajando las escaleras.

"_Si…"_ le contesto y aparece mi abuelo atrás de mí.

"_Buenas noches Richard"_ lo saluda mi papá como de costumbre.

"_¿Alguna vez me llamarás papá?"_ le pregunta mi abuelo y no recibe respuesta. Papá y el abuelo no tienen la mejor relación del mundo pero aún no descubro por qué…

"_Hola suegro"_ lo saluda mi mamá mientras lo abraza.

"_Hola hija, ¿qué tal el trabajo?"_ le pregunta sin soltarla.

"_Tenemos muchos casos en puerta…"_ comienza a decir mi mamá y pasamos al comedor. A pesar de que no somos la familia perfecta siempre cenamos todos juntos.

El resto de la cena pasa sin novedades, mamá nos cuenta de los nuevos casos que se han presentado en el despacho y de repente veo que la mano derecha de mi abuelo comienza a temblar pero nadie parece notarlo a parte de mí. Un poco más tarde ayudo a servir el postre a mi abuela y mi papá comienza con sus comentarios de siempre….

"_Blaine, sabes que no debes ayudar a tu abuela o a tu mamá en la cocina…"_ me dice un poco molesto.

"_Me gusta ayudar…" _ le digo sentándome en mi lugar.

"_La cocina es cosa de mujeres…"_ dice mi papá.

"_¡Oh vamos! El machismo es de mi época no de la tuya…"_ dice mi abuelo y se hace un gran silencio.

"_Les tenemos una noticia…"_ dice mi mamá después de un rato en un intento por romper la tensión.

"_¿De qué se trata?"_ pregunta mi abuela interesada.

"_Bueno, como sabrán Blaine está a punto de entrar a __secundaria __así que nos encargaremos de que vaya a la mejor escuela…"_ comienza a decir y es interrumpida por mi abuelo.

"_¿Cómo?"_ le pregunta él.

"_Blaine, entrarás a Dalton el próximo año"_ dice mi papá.

"_¿Dalton?"_ pregunto confundido, en realidad nunca había escuchado ese nombre por aquí…

"_Es la academia de Westerville y dado que no está tan cerca de aquí te quedarás en la escuela toda la semana y vendrás a casa los fines de semana" _termina de decir mi papá_ y yo estoy en shock…_

"_¿Qué?" _grita Cooper.

"_Pero yo me puedo encargar del transporte, no es necesario que Blaine se quede tan lejos de casa…"_ dice mi abuelo.

"_Sólo es una opción…"_ dice mamá intentando tranquilizarlo y mi abuela comienza a preguntar muchas cosas sobre Dalton. Después de un rato queda olvidado el tema y el ambiente se aligera un poco, de verdad no sé qué pasa con mi papá que siempre le lleva la contraria a mi abuelo…

"_Niños es hora de dormir"_ dice mi papá y nosotros nos levantamos de la mesa.

"_Hasta mañana" _nos despedimos y subimos a nuestra recámara.

"_No quiero que te vayas Blainey…"_ dice mi hermano triste y me abraza.

"_Tranquilo Coop, no me iré para siempre…"_ le digo correspondiendo a su abrazo y después de un rato nos acostamos.

Antes de dormir pienso un poco en lo que me han dicho mis papás, en realidad no conozco muchas escuelas por este lugar pero la verdad es que esperaba poder compartir alguna con mis amigos pero creo que Dalton está muy lejos de aquí. Por otro lado no puedo vivir sin mis abuelos o sin Cooper, no me gusta para nada la idea de quedarme a dormir en la escuela ¿acaso es un internado? Nada más de pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago, será mejor que baje por un poco de agua.

"_¿Lo notaste?"_ escucho que dice una voz mientras bajo las escaleras y me detengo.

"_Sí Richard…"_ contesta alguien y reconozco la voz de mi abuela.

"_No es nada Elaine, sólo estoy cansado"_ dice mi abuelo.

"_¿Seguro?"_ le pregunta mi abuela.

"_Sí amor, vamos a dormir ¿quieres?"_ termina diciendo mi abuelo y yo termino de bajar las escaleras.

"_¿Qué pasa hijo?"_ me pregunta mi abuela.

"_Voy por un poco de agua_" le digo con una sonrisa y camino a la cocina.

"_Descansa Blaine"_ los escucho decir y los veo subir a su recámara.

"_Descansen"_ les respondo y después de tomar agua subo a mi recámara a dormir.

Por la mañana al despertar escucho que Cooper ya está levantado y me levanto muy rápido porque seguro ya es tarde pero me quedo inmóvil al escuchar la voz de mis padres en la sala…

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunto a Cooper.

"_No lo sé, llevan un rato tratando de convencer a mi abuelo de que vaya al doctor…"_ dice mi hermano y recuerdo el temblor de su mano ¿será eso?

"_Chicos apúrense hoy yo los llevaré a la escuela…"_ dice mi papá en un tono bastante extraño.

"_¿Y el abuelo?"_ le pregunto.

"_Tiene algo que hacer…"_ dice mi papá y puedo ver que está preocupado.

Cuando estamos listos papá nos lleva a la escuela y una vez ahí me encuentro con Sam, él estudia conmigo desde tercer año y puedo sin lugar a dudas decir que es mi mejor amigo.

"_¡Blaine! ¿Leíste el capítulo de Historia?"_ grita en cuánto me ve y comienzo a reír.

"_¿Acaso nunca haces tarea Evans?"_ le pregunto burlón.

"_Sabes que mis tardes son muy ocupadas…"_ comienza a decir y río más fuerte.

"_¿Jugando videojuegos?"_ le pregunto.

"_Nadie puede ganarle a Sam Evans"_ dice muy orgulloso.

"_No cambias Evans…"_ digo viendo mi reloj _"¡Ya es tarde, corre!"_ grito jalándolo hacia el salón.

En la clase de Historia Sam es el peor, la maestra siempre nos deja leer y digamos que Sam no es fanático de la lectura. Creo que tendré que ayudarle con eso o terminará reprobando la materia y tendrá problemas con sus padres.

"_La próxima semana hay examen…"_ comienza a decir la maestra y Sam se golpea la cabeza con el libro.

"_Calma…"_ le digo poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

"_¿Me ayudarás?"_ me pregunta poniendo su mejor cara.

"_¡Claro que sí Evans!"_ le respondo y la maestra nos mira para que guardemos silencio.

El resto de las clases procuré no reírme más de la cuenta pero con Sam a veces eso es muy difícil, por la tarde mi abuelo pasó por nosotros como de costumbre y la tarde pasó sin ninguna novedad, mi abuelo no comentó nada de su visita al doctor hasta que llegaron mis papás pero sólo dijo que teníamos que esperar los resultados de unos estudios, realmente espero que todo esté bien…


	4. Capítulo 3

**¡Sorpresa! Les dejo uno más, sé que está cortito pero es fundamental :) **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Hemos pasado una larga semana porque mi abuelo no ha recibido los resultados de sus estudios, mis papás nos dijeron que seguramente sólo eran los nervios y que le mandarían algunos medicamentos para que se tranquilizara. Hoy por fin le van a entregar sus resultados y por eso estamos aquí, Cooper está sentado en las piernas de mi abuelo y yo estoy sentado a su lado mientras mi abuela pide a la enfermera que avise al doctor que ya estamos aquí.

"_Señor Anderson…"_ escuchamos decir a la enfermera

"_Esperen aquí…"_ dice mi abuelo y camina con la enfermera.

Estamos en la sala de espera, han pasado alrededor de veinte minutos y de repente la enfermera llama a mi abuela y yo me tengo que quedar con Cooper esperando a que regresen los dos ¿por qué habrán llamado a mi abuela? Me pregunto qué estará pasando…

"_Ya se tardaron Blaine…"_ dice mi hermano un poco fastidiado.

"_Tranquilo Coop…"_ comienzo a decir y mis abuelos se acercan a nosotros.

"_Vamos al auto…"_ dice mi abuelo y comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ pregunto a mi abuela.

"_Vamos a casa Blaine…"_ me dice con un tono triste y sé que algo anda mal pero la obedezco.

Puedo asegurarles que es el camino a casa más incómodo de mi vida, mi abuelo está perdido en la carretera, mi abuela no dice ni una palabra y Coop no sospecha nada. Tengo miedo de lo que me pueda decir mi abuelo, quiero pensar que no es algo importante pero si no lo es ¿por qué ninguno dice nada?

Cuando llegamos a casa ya es un poco tarde y mis papás ya están en casa, nos hemos tardado más de la cuenta porque pasamos a comer hamburguesas y comenzó a llover muy fuerte.

"_Ya llegamos"_ dice mi abuela cuando entramos a la casa.

"_Chicos, vayan a su recámara"_ nos indica mi papá y ambos subimos las escaleras.

"_¿Por qué no quieren que escuchemos?"_ me pregunta mi hermano cuando llegamos a nuestra recámara.

"_Amm… cosas de grandes Coop…" _termino por decir _"¿Quieres jugar videojuegos?"_ le pregunto para cambiarle el tema.

"_¡Sí!"_ grita emocionado y comenzamos a jugar _"¿Cuándo vas a traer a Sam?"_ me pregunta después de un rato.

"_Pronto lo verás por aquí…"_ le contesto.

"_¡Sí! Sam sí que es un buen contrincante…"_ me dice emocionado.

"_¿Qué estás insinuando?"_ le pregunto soltando el control.

"_¿Tú qué crees?"_ me provoca y entonces lo tiro en la cama _"¡No!"_ me grita en la cara pero lo ignoro.

"_¡Cosquillas!"_ le grito y él comienza a retorcerse en la cama.

"_¡Para Blaine!"_ me grita pero no le hago caso hasta después de un rato y ambos terminamos en la cama riendo como locos.

"_¿Llego tarde para la diversión?"_ escuchamos la voz de mi abuelo y ambos nos levantamos.

"_¡Abuelo!"_ grita Cooper y corre a sus brazos.

"_¿Quieren cenar algo?"_ nos pregunta.

"_No"_ decimos al unísono y él ríe. Se acuesta con nosotros un rato y comienza a cantar de la nada…

_When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be_

_And when all the brokenhearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be_

_For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Yeah, there will be an answer let it be_

_Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be_

Cooper y yo lo observamos por unos momentos antes de decir algo. Su canción ha estado sumamente emotiva, ¿por qué presiento que algo está mal? sé que a él le gusta mucho la música, le gustan los Beatles y le gusta cantar pero nunca lo había visto así…

"_¿Qué pasa abuelo?"_ me atrevo a preguntar.

"_¿Qué te dijo el doctor?"_ pregunta Cooper.

"_Chicos…"_ comienza a decir pero se detiene.

"_¿Es algo malo?"_ insiste Cooper.

"_No… bueno… verán chicos desde hace tiempo he notado un temblor en mis manos y resulta que me hicieron unos estudios y bueno…"_ comienza a decir.

"_¿Estás enfermo?"_ me precipito a preguntar.

"_Sí…"_ contesta.

"_Pero te vas a curar…"_ dice mi hermano y mi abuelo mira hacia otro lado.

"_¿No es así?"_ pregunto desesperado.

"_Sí… no se preocupen chicos voy a estar bien"_ dice abrazándonos muy fuerte. En definitiva algo anda mal…

"_Hora de dormir"_ dice mi abuela desde la puerta y los tres volteamos a verla ¿cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

"_Ya escucharon a su abuela"_ dice mi abuelo deshaciendo el abrazo y puedo notar que está triste.

"_Hasta mañana chicos"_ dice mi abuelo y se va de la habitación. Mi abuela espera a que Cooper se acueste y cuando está a punto de salirse la detengo.

"_¿Qué tiene el abuelo?"_ le pregunto directamente y ella suspira.

"_Va a estar bien Blaine…"_ comienza a decir pero sé que está mintiendo.

"_¿Cómo se llama su enfermedad?"_ insisto.

"_Mal de Parkinson…"_ termina por decir y nos abrazamos. Nunca he escuchado de esa enfermedad pero sea lo que sea creo que no es bueno, nunca había visto así a mis abuelos y por más que intenten disimular sé que algo está mal. _"Descansa Blaine"_ escucho que dice mi abuela y entro a mi habitación, tengo qué investigar de qué se trata esto…

* * *

_**La canción es Let it be - The Beatles. **_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Todo ha pasado muy rápido, después de saber qué es lo que tiene mi abuelo me dediqué a investigar qué es y resulta que es una enfermedad neurodegenerativa causada por la muerte progresiva de neuronas en una parte del cerebro lo cual genera falta de dopamina en el cuerpo, los síntomas más comunes son temblores en la mano o alguna parte del cuerpo, desgraciadamente la enfermedad no tiene cura sino que sólo se controla y cada vez aumentan más los problemas, incluso hay personas que dejan de hablar y de hacer las cosas que normalmente hacían. Sé que poco a poco mi abuelo va a empeorar pero por ahora estoy feliz porque está bien, los temblores siguen e incluso a veces le impiden tocar el piano pero él lo ha tomado con calma y bueno por el momento nada ha cambiado.

Y aquí estoy, a punto de comenzar una nueva etapa de mi vida. Hoy es mi primer día de clases en Dalton y estoy muriendo de nervios, en este momento ya tengo puesto mi uniforme e incluso estoy arreglando mi cabello. Por lo que me ha dicho papá en esa escuela cuenta mucho la imagen y son muy exigentes así que mejor empezar con el pie derecho.

"_¡Blaine, se nos hará tarde!"_ escucho el grito de mi abuelo. Sí así es… él me llevará a la escuela y me recogerá por las tardes para que no me tenga que quedar en la escuela.

"_¡Ya voy!"_ le grito en respuesta. Una vez que estoy listo tomo mis cosas y bajo las escaleras.

"_¡¿Qué te hiciste?!"_ grita mi abuela y todos reímos.

"_Amm… ¿me peiné?"_ digo divertido.

"_No tenías que quitarte tus rizos…"_ dice tomándome la cara con sus manos.

"_A mí me gusta su nueva imagen"_ escucho decir a mi papá y sé que habla enserio.

"_¡Ya es tarde!"_ dice mi abuelo y comienzo a despedirme de todos.

"_¡Blaine! ¿No te vas a despedir de mí?"_ escucho una vocecita y veo a Coop adormilado en las escaleras.

"_Ven acá enano"_ le digo tomándolo entre mis brazos.

"_Te voy a extrañar"_ me dice abrazado a mi cuello y no puedo evitar reír.

"_Voy a regresar en la tarde Coop"_ le digo

"_Pero no te veré en la escuela"_ me dice triste.

"_Ya eres un niño grande Coop, apuesto que estarás bien…"_ le digo dejándolo en el piso.

"_Suerte en tu nueva escuela"_ me dice tiernamente.

"_Ya es hora Blaine…"_ dice mi abuelo saliendo de la casa.

"_Adiós a todos"_ termino por decir y sigo a mi abuelo al auto. Ya en el auto mi abuelo me mira y veo que está a punto de llorar.

"_¿Qué pasa abuelo?"_ le pregunto.

"_Creciste muy rápido Blaine…" _dice con la voz entrecortada y no sé qué decir así que lo abrazo. _"Ya es hora_" dice separándose de mí y enciende el auto.

En el camino mi abuelo me da indicaciones del lugar en dónde me va a esperar a la salida, me dice que si llega tarde que no me vaya con nadie desconocido y unas veinte recomendaciones más. Debo decir que estoy emocionado pero también estoy nervioso ¿cómo serán mis nuevos compañeros? ¡¿Cómo será estar en una escuela exclusiva de hombres?!

"_Buenos días"_ nos saluda el vigilante.

"_Buenos días"_ respondemos ambos.

"_¿Nuevo?"_ pregunta y mi abuelo asiente. _"Nombre por favor…"_ nos dice.

"_Blaine Anderson"_ le dice mi abuelo.

"_Adelante señores Anderson"_ dice el vigilante abriendo la puerta.

La verdad estoy impresionado, Dalton tiene un gran estacionamiento y desde afuera se pueden apreciar sus hermosos jardines, el edificio no es muy moderno pero tiene cierto encanto.

"_¿Qué te parece?"_ escucho que dice mi abuelo.

"_Está bonito, ¿no crees?"_ le pregunto y él asiente.

"_Bueno pues creo que ya es hora Blaine…"_ comienza a decir y lo abrazo una vez más.

"_Gracias por todo abuelo, te veo a la salida"_ le digo con una sonrisa pero no me bajo del auto.

"_¿Estás nervioso?"_ me pregunta y yo asiento. _"Tranquilo Blaine, te irá muy bien_" me dice poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

"_Eso espero…"_ termino diciendo y abro la puerta del auto.

"_¡Haz muchos amigos!"_ escucho que grita mi abuelo y sonrío.

En cuanto cierro la puerta del auto camino hacia el pasillo principal y escucho unos pasos atrás de mí pero cuando volteo es demasiado tarde porque un chico con un montón de maletas acaba de caer sobre mí.

"_¡Lo siento!"_ lo escucho gritar mientras se levanta pero no quita las maletas que están sobre mí.

"_¿Podrías ayudarme?"_ le pregunto e intento quitar las maletas pero son muy pesadas.

"_¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo siento!"_ lo escucho gritar de nuevo y me comienzo a reír. El chico me quita las maletas de encima y me ofrece la mano para levantarme. _"De verdad lo siento, no te vi"_ lo escucho decir.

"_No te preocupes no me pasó nada"_ le digo amablemente mientras me sacudo el pantalón y él comienza a acomodar de nuevo sus maletas en sus brazos. _"¿Quieres que te ayude?"_ le pregunto.

"_Estoy bien…"_ comienza a decir pero se le caen las maletas de nuevo y me contengo para no reír.

"_Vamos..."_ le digo tomando dos de sus maletas y él sonríe. Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo y subimos unas escaleras hasta llegar a lo que parece será su habitación.

"_Es aquí…"_ lo escucho decir y cuando nos detenemos, él saca su llave y entra a la habitación. _"Gracias"_ dice mientras deja sus maletas en la cama y toma las que llevo yo.

"_No hay de qué"_ le digo con una sonrisa y puedo notar que está nervioso. _"¿Eres nuevo?"_ le pregunto sin pensar.

"_Emm… sí ¿se nota mucho?"_ me dice apenado y sin querer me río.

"_Si lo dices porque parece que traes todo tu guardarropa en esas maletas…"_ comienzo a decir y él ríe con mi comentario.

"_Soy Jeff"_ me dice tendiéndome la mano y yo se la estrecho.

"_Mucho gusto, yo soy Blaine"_ le contesto con una sonrisa.

"_Tienes un bonito nombre"_ me dice sonriendo.

"_Gracias…"_ comienzo a decir y escuchamos que suena el timbre _"Creo que ya es hora…"_ le digo pero él está buscando algo en sus maletas.

"_Gracias por todo Blaine, espero verte pronto"_ lo escucho decir sin levantar la mirada y decido caminar hacia mi primera clase.

Mi primera clase es historia y no creo poder estar más feliz porque es mi materia favorita desde hace años hasta que veo en la puerta a un chico rubio entrando al salón.

"_¡Hey, Jeff!"_ le hablo y él sonríe.

"_No puedo creer que seamos compañeros"_ lo escucho decir mientras se sienta a mi lado.

"_Yo creo que seremos buenos amigos"_ pienso en voz alta y él me mira pensativo.

"_Tal vez… pero tengo que decirte algo"_ me dice en un tono distinto.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ le digo extrañado.

"_Soy gay"_ dice casi deletreándolo y me observa detenidamente.

"_¿Y…?"_ me atrevo a preguntar.

"_¿No te molesta?"_ me pregunta curioso y ahora entiendo por qué estaba nervioso.

"_¡Claro que no!"_ le respondo casi gritando y ambos reímos.

"_Entonces seremos buenos amigos…"_ lo escucho decir y el maestro entra al salón.

El resto del día me quedo con Jeff y realmente creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, tiene muy buen sentido del humor y no para de hacerme reír, a decir verdad me recuerda un poco a Sam. En matemáticas la maestra nos llamó la atención dos veces porque Jeff me estaba diciendo que su perro se peina mejor que la maestra y no pude evitar reír como un tonto.

"_¿Entonces tú no te quedas aquí?"_ me pregunta una vez que terminaron las clases.

"_No, mi abuelo viene por mí"_ le digo y escucho el claxon de mi abuelo. _"Y ya llegó"_ le digo con una sonrisa.

"_Entonces será mejor que vaya a conocer a mi compañero de habitación, descansa Blaine y nos vemos mañana"_ lo escucho decir mientras se aleja.

"_Hasta mañana Jeff, ¡Suerte con tu compañero de habitación!"_ le grito para que me escuche y lo veo reír a lo lejos.

Cuando me encuentro con mi abuelo le cuento todo lo que pasó, le cuento de mis maestros, de mis tareas, de mis compañeros y sobre todo le cuento de Jeff.

"_Me alegra que ya tengas un amigo"_ me dice mi abuelo en cuanto llegamos a casa.

"_A mí también"_ le respondo con una sonrisa.

"_¡Blaine!"_ escucho la voz de Cooper y lo veo correr hacia mí.

"_¡Hey, Coop!"_ lo recibo con los brazos abiertos.

"_¡Te extrañé!"_ lo escucho decir y no puedo evitar reír.

"_Sólo fue medio día Coop…"_ le digo divertido y él me abraza más fuerte.

"_Pero te extrañé Blainey"_ insiste.

"_¿Cómo te fue en la escuela Blaine?"_ escucho preguntar a mi abuela y entro a la casa con Coop en brazos para contarle todo lo que pasó.

Después de comer subo a mi recámara a hacer mi tarea junto con Coop y después de un rato escuchamos algo que parece ser música…

"_¿Escuchaste eso?"_ le pregunto a Coop.

"_Es el abuelo"_ me dice sin mirarme.

"_¿El abuelo?"_ le pregunto confundido.

"_En la mañana cuando regresó de dejarte mi abuela le mostró su violín que tenía guardado en la cochera y no ha dejado de tocarlo desde entonces"_ me explica mi hermano y yo me levanto para ir a verlo.

Cuando estoy a punto de llegar abajo escucho que se detiene y veo que mi abuela se acerca a él, ella lo abraza y mi abuelo tiene lágrimas en los ojos…

"_Calma Richard, no tienes por qué desesperarte"_ le dice mi abuela y ambos se sientan en el sillón.

"_A veces no la puedo controlar Elaine…"_ dice viendo su mano.

"_Tranquilo…"_ dice mi abuela tomando su mano entre las suyas.

"_¿Qué harás cuando ya no pueda controlarlo? ¿Qué pasará si empeoro demasiado rápido? No quiero ser una carga para ustedes…"_ dice mi abuelo entre sollozos.

"_Richard jamás serás una carga para nosotros, somos tu familia y yo te prometí que estaría contigo en las buenas y en las malas ¿recuerdas?"_ dice mi abuela y lo abraza nuevamente.

"_Te amo"_ le dice mi abuelo antes de besarla y sé que estoy viendo más de la cuenta así que regreso a mi recámara. Una vez ahí me acuesto en mi cama y pienso en lo que debe estar pasando mi abuelo, él sabe que estaremos con él siempre pero creo que es normal que a veces se sienta triste e impotente. Pienso un rato más en eso pero escucho que mamá grita mi nombre…

"_¡Blaine!"_ ahora es papá el que grita.

"_Ya voy…"_ les respondo mientras bajo las escaleras.

"_Te tenemos una sorpresa"_ dice mamá y veo que esconde sus manos atrás de su espalda.

"_¿De qué se trata?"_ les pregunto sorprendido y mamá me muestra una caja de regalo.

"_¡Ábrelo!"_ dice emocionada y yo le arranco el papel al regalo.

"_¿Me compraste un celular?"_ casi grito.

"_Ya era tiempo hijo…"_ dice mi papá y yo los abrazo a ambos. La verdad fue hace un año que les pedí un celular pero ellos se excusaron diciendo que estaba muy joven para tener uno y mis abuelos dijeron que no querían que fuera esclavo de una máquina así como los chicos que se encuentran en el centro comercial.

"_¡Gracias!"_ les dije a ambos y mi abuelo aparece atrás de mí.

"_¿Por qué el escándalo?"_ pregunta.

"_¡Me regalaron un celular abuelo!" _le dije emocionado y él rió.

"_Espero que lo uses con responsabilidad y que no te esclavice esa máquina"_ dice en tono burlón y yo lo abrazo.

"_Te prometo que no…"_ le digo mientras saco el teléfono de su caja. _"¡Tengo que llamar a Sam!"_ les dije a todos y mi papá me dijo que subiera a mi habitación. Cualquier chico de mi edad me daría un golpe porque seguro estoy exagerando pero no sólo es el hecho de que me regalaran el teléfono porque en realidad nunca me ha importado lo que nos compran para "divertirnos" pero esto es más que un regalo, significa que mis papás se dieron cuenta que ya crecí, ellos se acordaron de mí y creen que soy lo suficientemente responsable para tener un celular y estoy feliz porque es uno de los pocos momentos en los que siento que mis papás recuerdan que tienen hijos...

* * *

_**Nuestro Blaine ya está en Dalton ¿Llegará a ser un Warbler? ;) **_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

He pasado las mejores dos semanas de mi vida, tengo que decir que Dalton es más exigente de lo que creí pero estoy contento porque tengo buenos amigos aquí. Hace unos días la maestra de Química nos dejó un trabajo en equipo y así conocimos a Wes y a David, desde ese día nos juntamos los cuatro a la hora del almuerzo y creo que ya somos amigos.

"_¿Ya escucharon que hay audiciones para los Warblers?"_ escucho decir a Jeff.

"_¿Qué son los Warblers?"_ les pregunto confundido.

"_¡Es el coro de la escuela!"_ me responde Jeff emocionado y todos ríen.

"_¿Harás audición?"_ le pregunta Wes.

"_¡Claro! ¿Irás conmigo Blaine?"_ me pregunta con una enorme sonrisa.

"_Yo… no canto Jeff"_ le digo amablemente.

"_¿De qué hablas? Tienes una voz muy dulce, seguro cantas muy bien"_ lo escucho decir y veo que Wes y David cruzan miradas y están haciendo un esfuerzo por no reírse.

"_Si no te conociéramos mejor Jeff podríamos decir que estás enamorado de Blaine"_ dice David y los tres reímos pero Jeff no dice nada. Los chicos lo han estado molestando con eso desde que nos conocieron y creo que comienzan a fastidiarlo, a mí no me molesta porque soy el único que sabe que a Jeff le gusta uno de nuestros compañeros de clase y no tiene ojos para nadie más.

"_Ya dejen a Jeff en paz"_ les digo después de un rato.

"_Bueno pues si se deciden a hacer audición ahí los veré chicos" _dice Wes tranquilamente y todos lo miramos confundido.

"_¿Harás audición?"_ le pregunta David.

"_No será necesario ya que soy miembro honorario del consejo" _nos dice con una sonrisa.

"_¿Cómo rayos…?"_ comienza a decir Jeff y Wes ríe.

"_Digamos que conozco a alguien…" _dice altanero y David le da un golpe en el brazo.

"_Maldito"_ dice Jeff y todos reímos.

"_¿Así que ustedes dos estarán en los Warblers?"_ les pregunta David y ellos asienten _"¿Qué dices Blaine, nos unimos?"_ me pregunta y me quedo pensando un rato.

"_¡Sí! Nosotros les ayudamos a preparar la canción…"_ nos dice Jeff emocionado.

"_Chicos yo nunca he cantado en un coro y no sé si…"_ comienzo a decir pero Jeff me interrumpe.

"_¡Es tu oportunidad Blaine! ¡Di que sí!"_ me grita y todos ríen.

"_Bien, haré la audición…"_ le digo resignado y Jeff me abraza.

"_¡Yo también!" _dice David uniéndose al abrazo y Wes nos mira divertido.

Bien, es un hecho que voy a audicionar para los Warblers pero… ¿qué rayos voy a cantar? Nunca en mi vida he cantado algo enfrente de un grupo de personas, si canto en la ducha yo diría que ya es demasiado…

"_¡Hora de ir a Literatura!"_ dice Wes levantándose de su lugar y los tres lo seguimos. En cuanto entro al salón siento una mirada sobre nosotros pero no le tomo importancia y ocupo mi lugar junto a Jeff.

"_Creo que tienes un admirador Blaine…"_ dice Wes cuando se sienta atrás de nosotros.

"_Y no es Jeffrey…"_ dice David en tono burlón.

"_¿De qué hablan?"_ les pregunto.

"_El chico que está allá atrás no te quita la mirada de encima"_ me explica Jeff y cuando miro hacia atrás me cruzo con unos ojos verdes que efectivamente están mirándome. _"Está muy guapo…"_ comenta Jeff y ellos ríen.

"_Espera… Blaine ¿eres gay?"_ me pregunta David y los tres esperan mi respuesta.

"_Yo… no… no lo sé, en realidad nunca he sentido algo especial por alguna persona…"_ termino confesándoles y el maestro entra al salón.

La mitad de la clase me quedo pensando en lo que me preguntó David, la verdad nunca he sentido algo por una chica pero ¿sería diferente con los chicos? Debo admitir que el chico que me observa está muy guapo y tiene unos lindos ojos verdes... ¡Espera! ¿Es normal que los ojos de un chico me parezcan lindos? Dios…

El resto del día pasa muy rápido y mi abuelo pasa por mí a la escuela como siempre.

"_¿Qué tal la escuela Blaine?"_ me pregunta en cuanto subo al auto.

"_Bien…"_ le respondo indeciso.

"_¿Pasó algo?"_ me pregunta preocupado.

"_No… es sólo que haré una audición para el coro de la escuela y no tengo idea de qué cantar"_ le digo nervioso.

"_Tranquilo hijo, yo te ayudaré con eso"_ me dice poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

"_¿De verdad? ¡Gracias!"_ le digo con una sonrisa y él ríe ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes?

En cuanto llegamos a casa le cuento a la abuela que quiero entrar al coro y ella se emociona mucho, después de la comida Coop sube a hacer su tarea con la abuela y el abuelo me sienta a su lado en el piano.

"_¿Cómo qué quieres cantar hijo?"_ me pregunta.

"_Yo… no lo sé…"_ le digo algo apenado y él sonríe.

"_Cuando yo tenía tu edad me gustaba mucho ésta canción…"_ lo escucho decir y comienza a tocar algunos acordes en el piano que no logro reconocer…

"_Está muy bonita"_ le digo con una sonrisa cuando termina de tocar.

"_Pero está muy vieja"_ dice mi abuela y los tres reímos.

"_Creo que ya sé lo que haremos Blaine…"_ dice con un extraño brillo en los ojos y comienza a explicarme su idea.

Paso toda la tarde con mi abuelo practicando mi canción y por la mañana me siento más que listo para la audición. Cuando llego a clases Wes nos dice que las audiciones serán al terminar las clases y Jeff grita de la emoción, los chicos me cuentan que estuvieron practicando sus canciones toda la tarde y Wes nos desea mucha suerte para entrar.

Al terminar las clases los cuatro nos dirigimos al salón de ensayos y esperamos a que lleguen todos los miembros del consejo. Después de un rato comienzan las audiciones y Wes llama a David para que comience su presentación, él canta "When I was your man" y debo decir que lo hace muy bien pero no tanto como Jeff que se luce con "Love never felt so good". Finalmente llega mi turno…

"_Blaine Anderson"_ escucho decir a Wes y me levanto.

"_Antes que nada quisiera decirles que nunca he cantado en mi vida y ésta canción me ayudó a elegirla mi abuelo porque todos en algún momento necesitamos ayuda…"_ dije estando al frente y Wes puso la música.

_Help!_ Escucho las voces de Jeff y David y no puedo evitar sonreír.

_I need somebody…_ comienzo a cantar y ellos siguen con los coros.

_Help! not just anybody__  
Help! you know I need someone__  
Help!_

_When I was younger  
so much younger than today__  
I never needed anybody's help in any way_

_And now these days are gone  
I'm not so self-assured_

_Now I find I've changed my mind__  
I've opened up the doors_

_Help me if you can  
I'm feeling down__  
And I do appreciate you being round__  
Help me get my feet back on the ground__  
Won't you please, please help me?_

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways__  
My independence seems to vanish in the haze_

_And now these days are gone__  
__I'm not so self-assured__  
__I know that I just need you__  
__Like I've never done before_

_Help me if you can__  
__I'm feeling down__  
__And I do appreciate you being round__  
__Help me, get my feet back on the ground__  
__Won't you please please help me?__  
__Help me, help me_

En cuanto terminamos escuchamos aplausos y yo abrazo a mis amigos por haberme ayudado con la canción, la verdad es que en casa practiqué con mi abuelo y no se me ocurrió que él no audicionaría conmigo.

"_Estuviste genial"_ dice Wes cuando salimos del salón de ensayos.

"_Gracias pero debió ser porque los chicos me ayudaron…" _le respondo y ellos ríen.

"_Eres una ternurita Blaine…"_ dice Jeff y todos reímos.

"_Mañana entregan los resultados de las audiciones…"_ dice Wes y los tres suspiramos. _"Pero quiero adelantarles que ustedes tres ¡están dentro!"_ termina de decir y los tres gritamos.

"_¿De verdad?"_ le pregunta Jeff y Wes asiente.

"_¡Somos parte de los Warblers!"_ dice David y todos reímos ¿quién diría que él se emocionaría tanto? Después de un rato recuerdo que mi abuelo debe estar esperándome en el estacionamiento así que me despido de los chicos y voy a buscarlo.

"_¿Cómo te fue hijo?"_ me pregunta.

"_¡Estoy dentro!"_ le grito sin poder contenerme y él me abraza.

"_¡Felicidades Blaine! Vamos a contárselo a tu abuela…"_ dice soltándome y abriendo la puerta del carro.

"_Gracias por ayudarme abuelo…"_ le digo una vez camino a casa.

"_Siempre voy a estar a tu lado"_ lo escucho decir y ambos sonreímos.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo! :) Dios... sé que no he actualizado como debería pero he tenido unas semanitas que mejor no les cuento xD me alegra que estén leyendo la historia y quiero agradecer a los que se han detenido a dejar un comentario, en especial a hummelandersonsmythe que hoy me ha dejado comentarios en mis tres fics! me alegra mucho que te gusten las historias y por lo general contesto los reviews en mensaje privado así que si lo puedes activar te lo agradeceré mucho :D de igual forma gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas las historias y sinceramente creo que exageras jajaja pero GRACIAS! ;) **_

_**Lo siento, me emocioné xD pero en fin... gracias a TODOS y aquí les dejo un capítulo más.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Mi abuela se puso muy contenta porque me quedé en los Warblers y me dijo que quería que invitara a mis amigos a la casa. Hablando de amigos no he hablado con Sam, será mejor que le hable de una vez.

– _¿Hola? _

– _¡Sam! ¿Cómo estás?_

– _¡Blaine! ¿Qué milagro?_

– _Tengo que contarte algo_

– _¿Qué pasó?_

– _¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Jeff?_

– _¿Qué con él?_

– _Me convenció para que audicionara para los Warblers._

– _¿Qué son los Warblers?_

– _El coro de Dalton._

– _Ah…_

– _Y… ¡estoy dentro!_

– _¿En serio? _

– _¡Sí!_

– _Yo… felicidades Blaine _

– _Gracias Sam, todo se lo debo a Jeff si él no me hubiera insistido…_

– _Si Blaine me imagino…_

– _¿Estas ocupado?_

– _No…_

– _¿Estás molesto?_

– _No…_

– _¿De verdad? Te siento extraño…_

– _No me puedes sentir Blaine… estamos hablando por teléfono…_

– _¿Ves a lo que me refiero? _

– _No…_

– _¿Qué tal si vienes a jugar videojuegos el fin de semana?_

– _¡Claro! Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos…_

– _¡Vale! Me voy a apurar con mi tarea Sam, nos vemos el fin de semana._

– _Sip, suerte._

– _Igual._

El resto de la tarde hago mi tarea y le ayudo a Coop con la suya, ambos terminamos a tiempo para la cena y bajamos al comedor cuando llegan nuestros padres de trabajar. Tengo que admitir que desde que mi abuelo está enfermo ellos han intentado acercarse más a nosotros… bueno, a los abuelos también pero no sé cuánto nos vaya a durar el gusto.

* * *

¿Qué les puedo decir? Mi semana ha sido increíble, jamás creí que estar en un coro fuera tan divertido y estar ahí con mis amigos es mucho mejor. Me gusta mucho estar en Dalton con ellos, en especial con Jeff porque me recuerda a Sam, ayer los invité a mi casa y sé que Sam va a venir a jugar videojuegos así que será perfecto para que se conozcan.

"_¡Blaine!"_ escucho el grito de mi hermano.

"_¿Qué pasa Cooper?"_ Le pregunto.

"_Te buscan unos chicos en la puerta…"_ lo escucho decir y bajo las escaleras como loco.

"_¡Hola Chicos!"_ les grito al verlos en la puerta.

"_Hola Blaine…"_ me saludan al unísono y todos reímos. Escucho pasos atrás de mí y los chicos miran a la altura de mis piernas.

"_Él es Cooper, mi hermano"_ lo presento pero él sigue atrás de mis piernas.

"_Hola Coop, yo soy Jeff, él es Wes y él es David"_ le dice a mi hermano y poco a poco se acerca a él.

"_Saluda Coop…"_ escucho la voz de mi abuelo y todos volteamos a verlo.

"_Él es mi abuelo"_ les digo con una sonrisa y ellos lo saludan.

"_Me alegra conocerlos chicos, siéntanse como en su casa…"_ les dice mi abuelo.

"_Gracias señor Anderson"_ le responden mis amigos y pasamos a la sala. Permanecemos platicando ahí por un largo rato sobre tonterías y todo marcha de maravilla hasta que suena el timbre.

"_¡Yo abro!" _me apresuro a decir y corro hacia la puerta.

"_¡Blaine!"_ me grita Sam en cuanto me ve y nos abrazamos.

"_Te extrañé"_ le digo emocionado.

"_No más que yo Blaine…"_ me dice deshaciendo el abrazo y lo invito a pasar.

"_Te tengo una sorpresa"_ le digo antes de abrir más la puerta.

"_¿Tienes un videojuego nuevo?"_ me pregunta.

"_No… pero es mejor que eso…"_ le digo abriendo poco a poco la puerta, finalmente entra y lo guío hacia la sala.

"_¿De qué se trata esto Blaine?"_ me pregunta confundido.

"_¡Quiero presentarte a mis amigos de Dalton!" _le digo emocionado y él frunce el ceño.

"_Hola, tú debes ser Sam…"_ dice Wes pero él no le contesta_. "Yo soy Wes…"_ le dice tendiéndole la mano y él la toma, enseguida se presenta David y antes de que Jeff hable yo lo presento.

"_¿Y adivina qué? ¡Él es Jeff! De quien tanto te he estado hablando…"_ le digo emocionado y veo que hace una mueca pero no le tomo importancia.

"_¡Hola Sam!"_ le dice Jeff abrazándolo y no puedo estar más feliz porque al fin se conocen.

"_¿En qué escuela estudias Sam?"_ le pregunta Wes para hacer plática.

"_Mckinley"_ le responde seriamente.

"Y… ¿qué tal la escuela?" le pregunta David.

"_Bien…"_ responde cortante y mis amigos cruzan miradas.

"_Chicos, la comida está lista pasen al comedor ¿quieren?"_ escuchamos la voz de mi abuela y todos la volteamos a ver.

"_Ella es mi abuela"_ les digo a mis amigos y ellos se presentan.

"_Mucho gusto chicos y es un gusto verte por aquí otra vez Sam" _les dice mi abuela.

"_Gracias Elaine"_ le dice Sam dulcemente y mi abuela sonríe antes de irse a la cocina.

"Pasen por aquí chicos…" les dice mi abuelo a mis amigos y yo me quedo en la sala con Sam.

"_¿Estás bien?"_ le pregunto.

"_Si, pero no me podré quedar Blaine…"_ lo escucho decir.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ casi le grito.

"_Lo siento Blaine…" _dice caminando hacia la puerta pero lo detengo del brazo.

"_¿Qué te pasa Sam?"_ le pregunto seriamente.

"_Nada…"_ me responde.

"_Hablo enserio Sam…"_ le insisto.

"_¿Por qué no me dijiste que los invitarías?"_ me pregunta.

"_Porque apenas lo hice ayer y ya había quedado contigo…"_ le contesto pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando.

"_Exacto, habías quedado conmigo…"_ me dice un tanto dolido.

"_Pero creí que sería una buena idea que los conocieras y…"_ comienzo a decir pero no me deja hablar.

"_Pues no fue una buena idea."_ Me dice cortante.

"_Pero ¡¿por qué?!"_ le insisto.

"_Porque estoy harto Blaine, desde que estás en Dalton no paras de hablar de ellos y pensé que tendríamos un día para nosotros como en los viejos tiempos"_ lo escucho decir y se me hace un nudo en el estómago.

"_Pero pasaremos tiempo juntos Sam…"_ me defiendo.

"_¡Ve a pasar tiempo con tu amigo Jeff!"_ me grita y creo que al fin entiendo lo que pasa.

"_Sam… ¿estás celoso de Jeff?"_ le pregunto curioso.

"_¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Es solo que yo…"_ intenta defenderse pero sé que estoy en lo correcto.

"_Sam, tú y yo somos amigos desde pequeños no tienes por qué estar celoso de mis amigos y mucho menos de Jeff, es cierto que me llevo muy bien con él pero apuesto que tú también tienes nuevos amigos en la escuela ¿no es así?"_ le pregunto y él mira hacia otro lado. _"No seas tonto y contéstame…" _le digo acercándome a él.

"_¡Bien! Tal vez exageré pero es que no paras de hablar de él y no nos habíamos visto antes… pensé que estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo…"_ termina diciéndome y yo lo abrazo.

"_Tonto, tú y yo seremos amigos siempre"_ le digo sin soltarlo y él ríe.

"_Lo siento Blaine…"_ me dice cuando nos soltamos.

"_Yo soy el que debe disculparse por descuidar tu amistad" _le digo y él niega con la cabeza.

"_Olvídalo, ambos debemos cuidar nuestra amistad"_ me dice más tranquilo y yo sonrío.

"_¿Qué dices? ¿Les darías una oportunidad a mis amigos?"_ le pregunto curioso y él ríe.

"_Claro que sí amigo"_ me dice con una sonrisa y finalmente caminamos hacia el comedor.

Cuando llegamos al comedor encontramos a todos riendo y nos acomodamos en nuestro lugar, mi abuela nos sirve de comer y durante la comida los chicos siguen haciéndole preguntas a Sam y él parece abrirse un poco más con ellos. Al terminar de comer vamos a jugar videojuegos a mi recámara y Coop finalmente pasa más tiempo con nosotros, tengo que decir que al final todo salió mejor de lo que creí y ahora Sam ya le habla mejor a Jeff, es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio puede llevarse mal con Jeff?

* * *

_**Espero sus opiniones o no... jajaja**_

_**Prometo actualizar más seguido ;) un abrazo! **_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Han pasado seis meses desde que entré a Dalton y por extraño que parezca cada día se me hace más difícil dejar a mis amigos en la escuela e irme a casa pero en cuanto estoy con mi hermano y mis abuelos sé que vale la pena. Últimamente el abuelo ha estado un tanto extraño, sus temblores han aumentado y se le olvidan las cosas, ayer fuimos al doctor pero dijo que es normal debido a su enfermedad y que no hay nada que hacer así que solamente le recetó un medicamento extra.

Me preocupa un poco que su enfermedad esté avanzando tan rápido pero era una de las posibilidades, por el momento no quisiera pensar en todo lo que implica eso así que mejor les cuento que desde hace unas semanas me siento extraño…

"_¿Blaine?"_ escucho que dice Jeff.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunto saliendo de mi ensoñación.

"_¿En qué piensas?"_ me pregunta curioso.

"_¿Por qué?"_ le pregunto.

"_¡Dejen de hacer preguntas!"_ escucho decir a David y los cuatro reímos.

"_Lo siento, estaba pensando en mi abuelo y en…"_ comienzo a decir pero me quedo callado.

"_Y en…"_ me insiste Wes.

"_Ok… no les puedo mentir pero no sé cómo explicárselos…"_ logro decir.

"_Blaine, me estás asustando"_ dice Jeff y realmente se escucha preocupado.

"_No, no es nada malo Jeff…"_ le digo para que se tranquilice.

"_Entonces dinos Blaine…"_ me insiste David pero ¿cómo rayos se los digo?

"_Jóvenes no llegará su profesor de Geometría el día de hoy, pueden retirarse"_ escuchamos decir a uno de los prefectos de Dalton y todos comienzan a salir del salón.

"_¡Perfecto! Vamos a mi habitación…"_ escucho decir a Jeff.

"_¡No! Mejor vamos a la nuestra, ahí nadie nos molestará…"_ dice David y Jeff me toma de la mano para salir del salón.

Ellos son mis amigos y de verdad que a veces siento como si fuéramos una familia pero ¿cómo se supone que se comunican este tipo de cosas? En cuanto llegamos al cuarto de Wes y David me sientan en una silla y los tres me rodean…

"_Chicos, me siento como si hubiera cometido un crimen…"_ les comento y no ríen.

"_¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir Blaine?"_ me pregunta David.

"_Puedes confiar en nosotros…"_ me recuerda Jeff y yo tomo una bocanada de aire.

"_Bien… yo… desde hace unos días me siento un poco extraño…"_ logro decir.

"_¿Cómo que extraño?" _me pregunta Wes.

"_Yo… no lo sé… extraño…"_ digo sin pensar.

"_¿Es por tu abuelo?"_ me pregunta Jeff.

"_No, no es eso. En realidad chicos creo que yo…"_ comienzo a decir pero me detengo.

"_¿Tú qué?"_ me insiste David.

"_Yo… creo que yo… soy gay"_ digo finalmente y los tres me miran sorprendido.

"_¿Cómo que crees que eres gay?"_ pregunta Wes al parecer un tanto confundido.

"_Es que nunca me he enamorado pero hace poco comenzó a interesarme un chico…"_ intento explicarle y siento que mis mejillas arden.

"_¡Oh por Dios! ¿Lo conocemos?"_ me interroga Jeff.

"_Dudo que seas tú Jeffrey" _escucho decir a David y ruedo los ojos ¿cuándo lo dejarán en paz?

"_De hecho comparte con nosotros una clase"_ le digo a Jeff.

"_¿Quién es?"_ pregunta ésta vez Wes.

"_Yo… no sé su nombre…"_ le respondo apenado.

"_¿De verdad? ¿Cómo puede gustarte alguien de quien no conoces ni siquiera su nombre?"_ escucho decir a David.

"_¡Yo jamás dije que me gustara!"_ me defiendo.

"_Blaine…"_ se queja Wes.

"_¡Hablo enserio!"_ casi grito.

"_Yo sí te entiendo Blaine…"_ me dice Jeff y sé que sigue pensando en el chico que le gusta desde inicio de año.

"_Ya quiero saber quiénes son los afortunados"_ dice David dándole un codazo a Wes.

"_No te preocupes David, tú sigues en mi lista…"_ le digo guiñándole un ojo y él abre mucho los ojos.

"_¡No juegues Blaine! Yo tengo novia…"_ dice sonrojado y Jeff se ríe como loco.

"_No soy celoso…"_ le digo para seguir con el juego y él se pone aún más rojo.

"_¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado David?"_ le pregunta Jeff.

"_Cállate Jeff"_ le responde David y los tres reímos.

"_Tranquilízate David era una broma inocente, me la debías…"_ le digo divertido y él sigue serio. Después de un rato de seguir platicando nos vamos a nuestra siguiente clase y estoy muy feliz porque mis amigos no me han juzgado, simplemente me han aceptado y la verdad es que no podía esperar nada menos de ellos, ahora la cosa es ¿cómo se lo digo a mi familia?

Los chicos pasaron todo el día intentando adivinar quién es el chico que me interesa pero hoy no compartimos clase con él así que no tuvieron el placer de conocerlo, lo peor del caso es que no saben que ya lo conocen y que gracias a ellos he estado alucinando esos ojos verdes en cualquier lugar.

"_¿Le dirás a tu familia?"_ me pregunta Jeff al salir de clases.

"_Supongo que sí…"_ le respondo indeciso.

"_Mucha suerte Blaine"_ me dice con una sonrisa y veo que mi abuelo está esperándome en el estacionamiento.

"_Gracias Jeff, ¡hasta mañana!"_ le digo antes de correr al auto.

"_¡Hola Blaine!"_ me saluda mi abuelo.

"_¡Hola abuelo!"_ Le respondo igual de emocionado.

"_¿Qué tal la escuela hijo?"_ me pregunta.

"_Genial, como siempre"_ le digo con una sonrisa.

"_Creo que tus padres tomaron una buena decisión mandándote a Dalton"_ lo escucho decir.

"_En definitiva abuelo…"_ concluyo pensando en un par de ojos verdes.

Cuando llegamos a casa Cooper está esperándonos en la sala con la abuela porque la comida está lista, en cuanto nos ven ambos sonríen y yo los saludo a ambos. Después de comer mi abuela se va a lavar los trastes y yo me quedo pensando en cómo decirle a mi abuelo mi nuevo descubrimiento.

"_¿Estás bien Blaine?"_ escucho decir a mi abuelo.

"_Amm… sí…"_ le respondo intentando sonar seguro.

"_Ven hijo…"_ dice levantándose de la mesa y yo lo sigo. _"Siéntate conmigo"_ dice mientras se acomoda en el sofá de la sala.

"_Claro…"_ le digo obedeciéndolo.

"_¿Tienes algo que decirme muchacho? Puedes confiar en mí…"_ dice pasando su brazo por mis hombros y sé que tengo que decírselo.

"_Yo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"_ le pregunto tímidamente.

"_Claro hijo"_ me responde muy seguro.

"_¿A qué edad te empezaron a gustar las chicas?"_ le pregunto finalmente y él ríe.

"_Según recuerdo como a tu edad hijo…"_ me dice después de un rato. _"¿Por qué hijo? ¿Hay alguien de tu interés?"_ me pregunta y me siento aún más nervioso.

"_Algo así…"_ le respondo y siento mis mejillas rojas.

"_¿Cómo es eso?"_ me pregunta confundido y tomo una bocanada de aire.

"_Verás… ¿qué pasaría si en lugar de una chica me interesara un chico…?"_ le pregunto inseguro y observo su reacción. Mi abuelo se ve un poco sorprendido pero no veo ningún gesto de desprecio en su rostro.

"_¿Qué crees que tiene que pasar?"_ me pregunta aún confundido.

"_Pues… teóricamente es el momento en el que me dices que piense bien lo que estoy diciendo, que debo estar confundido y todas esas cosas ¿no?"_ le respondo con sinceridad ya que es eso lo que estoy esperando y él en su lugar comienza a reír.

"_Blaine ya no debes ver tanta televisión…"_ dice entre risas.

"_¿No crees que esté mal?"_ casi le grito.

"_¿Por qué estaría mal hijo? Cada uno es diferente y así como a algunos nos gustan las chicas está bien que a otros les gusten los chicos, no logro ver el problema…"_ lo escucho decir y un peso se va de mi pecho.

"_¿De verdad no te molesta que sea gay?"_ le insisto.

"_Si tú estás seguro de lo que sientes Blaine, yo te apoyo…"_ dice mientras me abraza.

"_Te amo abuelo"_ le digo apretándolo más fuerte.

"_¿Qué es un gay?"_ escucho una vocecita y me quedo helado.

"_¿Qué haces aquí Cooper?"_ le pregunto asustado.

"_Terminamos y venimos a ver qué estaban haciendo…"_ dice caminando hacia nosotros y mi abuela aparece atrás de él.

"_Ven hijo…"_ le dice mi abuelo abriendo sus brazos y yo intento levantarme de su lado pero él me detiene. _"Tranquilo Blaine, vamos a explicarle a tu hermano ¿vale?"_ lo escucho decir y sólo puedo asentir.

"_¿Qué nos van a explicar?"_ pregunta mi abuela confundida y se sienta a lado de mí.

"_Nos van a decir qué es gay abuelita"_ dice mi hermano emocionado y apuesto que mis mejillas están rojas como un tomate.

"_Oh…"_ es lo único que dice mi abuela y me siento incapaz de poder mirarla pero enseguida siento una mano en mi hombro.

"_A ver… ¿por dónde comenzamos?"_ dice mi abuelo y mi abuela le ayuda.

"_¿Recuerdas la historia que tanto te gusta que cuente tu abuelo Coop?"_ le pregunta y él asiente. _"Bueno pues en esa historia un hombre se enamora de una mujer y son felices para siempre pero hay otra posibilidad en la que un hombre se puede enamorar de otro hombre y así ser felices"_ intenta explicar mi abuela pero Coop la mira muy confundido.

"_¿Cómo?"_ lo escucho preguntar.

"_Verás hijo, nosotros somos personas y como personas podemos enamorarnos de otra persona, no importa si esa persona es hombre o mujer ¿me entiendes?" _le dice mi abuelo.

"_Si, o sea que un hombre puede ser pareja de un hombre y una mujer de otra mujer ¿no?" _pregunta mi hermano.

"_Sí"_ le respondo yo.

"_¿Y eso es un gay?"_ pregunta Coop.

"_Sí Coop, es una forma de decirlo…"_ le responde mi abuelo y mi hermano parece satisfecho.

"_No sé si deba pero… ¿cómo terminamos hablando de esto?"_ pregunta mi abuela.

"_Abuela, yo…"_ comienzo a decir y siento las miradas sobre mí. _"Yo… soy gay"_ termino diciendo.

"_¿Te gusta un niño?"_ pregunta mi hermano asombrado.

"_Algo así Coop…"_ le digo tímidamente.

"_¿Cómo que algo así Blaine? Cuéntanos ¿quién es?"_ dice mi abuela emocionada y comienzo a contarles la historia, mis abuelos me recomiendan que me acerque a él y le hable para ver si en realidad me gusta o sólo es curiosidad. Mis abuelos lo han tomado bien y estoy muy feliz por eso pero tengo miedo de lo que digan mis padres así que les pido que lo guarden en secreto un tiempo hasta que yo esté listo y los tres aceptan.

"_Gracias por aceptarme tal y como soy"_ les digo emocionado y mis abuelos me abrazan.

"_Te amamos hijo, jamás te rechazaríamos"_ dice mi abuelo y Cooper nos observa.

"_Yo también te quiero Blainey y no me importa si te gustan los niños, yo siempre voy a ser tu hermano"_ dice uniéndose al abrazo y algunas lágrimas ruedan por mis mejillas.

* * *

_**Un capítulo más... ;) **_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

¿Cómo me ha ido? Excelente. Estoy a dos semanas de terminar mi primer año en Dalton como capitán delo Warblers y todo ha estado genial, por cierto, estoy más seguro que nunca de que soy gay ¿recuerdan al chico de ojos verdes? Pues sigo interesado en él… mis amigos dicen que debería acercarme a él y hablarle pero éste año me he sentido un poco tímido así que he mantenido mi distancia, en ocasiones él me observa y me sonríe pero no pasa de que yo le sonría de la misma forma y esa es toda nuestra interacción.

"_La tierra llamando a Blaine…"_ escucho decir a Jeff a mi lado.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunto apenado.

"_Ese chico te trae en las nubes Anderson"_ bromea David.

"_No molestes David"_ le digo enseñándole la lengua.

"_No empiecen con sus peleas, ya es hora de clase…"_ dice Wes levantándose de su asiento y los cuatro salimos de la cafetería.

Una vez en el salón todos ocupamos nuestro lugar y el maestro nos comienza a contar una de sus tantas anécdotas pero es interrumpido por uno de los prefectos de Dalton.

"_¿Blaine Anderson?"_ pregunta el prefecto.

"_Aquí…"_ digo levantando mi mano.

"_Acompáñame a la dirección por favor"_ lo escucho decir.

"_¿Qué hiciste Blaine?"_ pregunta Jeff y no sé qué decirle.

"_Seguro el director se enteró de que está babeando los pasillos de Dalton…"_ dice David y todos ríen.

"_No te preocupes Jeff"_ le digo ignorando el comentario de David.

"_Pasa…"_ me indica la secretaria en cuanto el prefecto me deja en la oficina del director y yo abro la puerta.

"_Bienvenido señor Anderson, tome asiento…"_ me dice el Director. _"Se preguntará por qué está en mi oficina…"_ continúa y yo asiento. _"Verá, es mi deber informarle que a partir del día de hoy usted usará la habitación 628 como dormitorio y aquí está su llave…"_ dice tendiéndome una llave.

"_¿Por qué?"_ le pregunto confundido.

"_No me gusta dar éste tipo de noticias pero… su padre me ha comunicado hace un rato que su abuelo no está en condiciones de venir a recogerlo así que por hoy y tal vez ésta semana se quedará usted en una de las habitaciones de la Academia"_ me explica.

"_¿Qué le pasó a mi abuelo?"_ le grito.

"_Tranquilícese señor Anderson, desgraciadamente no tengo los detalles pero su padre le llamará en cualquier momento"_ me explica y mi celular comienza a sonar _"Seguro es él…"_ me dice el director y sale de la oficina para dejarme hablar con mi padre.

En cuanto el director me deja solo contesto el celular e interrogo a mi padre, él dice que no me preocupe y me concentre en terminar bien el año. Dice que sólo le han aumentado los temblores a mi abuelo y por eso no puede manejar pero que se pondrá bien pronto, quisiera creerle pero tengo una extraña sensación en el pecho que me dice que eso no es cierto y que papá no me está contando toda la verdad pero sé que no me lo dirá.

Estoy preocupado, mis abuelos son algo así como mis padres y me preocupan demasiado, la verdad no quiero imaginarme un escenario triste porque estoy a punto de terminar mi primer año en Dalton y lo peor que me podría pasar… ¡No! ni siquiera lo pensaré.

"_¿Señor Anderson? Pase a su habitación por favor, Peter lo llevará y después podrá regresar a su clase…"_ escucho decir al director y lo obedezco.

En cuanto el prefecto me muestra mi habitación regreso a mi clase y al terminar les explico a mis amigos lo que sucedió con el director, ellos están un poco tristes por la noticia al igual que yo pero intentan levantarme el ánimo ya que vamos a estar juntos un día completo en la escuela. Tal vez en otro momento me hubiera entusiasmado demasiado la idea pero hoy…

"_¡Ya quita esa cara! ¡Pasarás una tarde con los Warblers!"_ dijo David intentando levantarme el ánimo y los tres reímos.

"_Tu abuelo estará bien Blainey ya verás"_ le siguió Jeff y me abrazó.

"_Gracias chicos"_ les dije con una sonrisa y fuimos a nuestra siguiente clase.

El resto de las clases los chicos intentaron hacer que se me olvidara el asunto de mi abuelo así que decidí aprovechar el tiempo con mis amigos y confiar en las palabras de mi padre. Cuando nos dirigíamos al ensayo de los Warblers vimos a lo lejos al chico que le gusta a Jeff y David comenzó a molestarlo como siempre…

"_Vamos Jeff ¡háblale!"_ lo escuché decir.

"_Pues no pierdes nada Jeff…"_ dijo Wes y temo que yo estuve de acuerdo.

"_Además está solo…" _le dije yo y Jeff se puso rojo como un tomate.

"_¡No puedo!"_ gritó.

"_¿Cómo que no puedes?"_ le preguntó Wes.

"_Ya no debes juntarte con Blaine…" _le dijo David y yo le enseñé la lengua.

"_¡Blaine! ¡Eso es!"_ dijo Jeff con una luz en sus ojos.

"_¿Yo qué?"_ le pregunté confundido.

"_¡Tú me vas a acompañar!"_ dijo tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia donde estaba el chico.

"_¡Hola!"_ lo saludó Jeff y él chico despegó la vista de su libro.

"_Hola… ¿necesitan algo?"_ dijo el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas.

"_Emm… hola, soy Blaine y él es Jeff… compartimos clases…"_ le comenté con una sonrisa.

"_No tengo condones…"_ dijo el chico regresando su mirada al libro y nosotros abrimos mucho los ojos.

"_¿Qué? ¡No queremos condones!"_ casi le grité.

"_Olvídalo Blaine, vámonos…"_ dijo Jeff a mi lado y regresamos a donde estaban nuestros amigos.

"_¿Qué les pasó par de tomates?"_ nos preguntó David y le contamos la historia…

"_¡No puedo creerlo! Tal vez le hable…" _dijo David entre risas.

"_Ja, ja, ja síguete burlando David y te partiré la cara"_ le dijo Jeff molesto.

"_Woah… ya déjalo David, ahora sí está molesto…"_ dijo Wes.

"_Lo peor es que ni siquiera nos dijo su nombre…"_ les comenté.

"_¡Ya no me importa!"_ dijo Jeff y caminó hacia el salón de ensayos.

"_Vayan, enseguida los alcanzo…"_ dijo David y yo salí corriendo para alcanzar a Jeff.

En cuanto llegamos al salón de ensayos Wes tomo su mazo y llamó al orden a todos, nos informó que posiblemente el próximo año competiríamos en las seccionales y que regresando de vacaciones necesitaríamos practicar mucho. De un momento a otro alguien tocó la puerta…

"_Adelante"_ dijo Wes mientras la puerta se abría para dejar a ver a David acompañado del chico que le gusta a Jeff.

"_¿Qué rayos hace?" _gruñó Jeff a mi lado.

"_Cálmate…"_ le dije lo más tranquilo posible.

"_Compañeros, quisiera presentarles a Nick Duval"_ dijo al entrar y todos lo saludaron.

"_Hola… yo… quiero saber si puedo unirme a los Warblers…"_ dijo Nick un poco nervioso ante todas las miradas.

"_Yo... lo siento Nick pero tendrás que esperar al próximo año"_ le explicó Wes y él asintió.

"_Pero se puede quedar al ensayo ¿no es así?"_ dijo David y Wes pareció entender.

"_Claro, no hay problema con eso si al capitán de los Warblers no le incomoda"_ dijo Wes y todos me miraron.

"_¿A mí? No… supongo que puede quedarse…"_ dije intentando sonreír.

"_En ese caso… empezamos cuando estés listo Blaine."_ dijo Wes y yo asentí.

Caminé hacia la cómoda que estaba en la sala y tomé unas copias para repartirlas, en cuanto todos tuvieron una le di la señal a Thad para que le pusiera play a la grabadora y la música comenzó a sonar. Los chicos comenzaron con algunos coros y yo comencé a caminar por la sala listo para cantar…

_At first we started out real cool  
Taking me places I ain't never been  
But now you're getting comfortable  
Ain't doing those things you did no more  
You're slowly makin' me pay for things  
Your money should be handling_

_And now you ask to use my car, car  
Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank  
And you have the audacity to even come and step to me  
Ask to hold some money from me  
Until you get your check next week_

Los warblers hacen un círculo en el salón y comienzan a bailar al ritmo de la música…

_You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me, why haven't I found another, a baller  
When times get hard I need someone to help me out, instead of  
A scrub like you who don't know what a man's about_

Jeff se acercó a mí, ambos nos colocamos en el centro del círculo y comenzamos a cantar el coro mientras bailábamos muy sincronizados…

_Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Can you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do, so you and me are through_

Cada uno de los Warblers pasa a bailar al centro e incluso Nick hace algunos pasos que imita de Jeff…

_Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills?__  
__Can you pay my automo' bills?__  
__If you did then maybe we could chill, uh__  
__I don't think you do, no, no, so you and me are through__  
_

Al final todos gritaron y aplaudieron por nuestra presentación, la verdad es que cada vez que estábamos ensayando el mundo desaparecía y cada uno se metía en su papel como si de una obra de teatro se tratara, ese pequeño salón era nuestro gran escenario y todos disfrutábamos mucho estar dentro del coro.

"_¡Eso fue increíble!" _escucho el grito de Nick.

"_Blaine es increíble…" _dice Jeff tomándome de la mano y yo río.

"_Aquí somos un equipo y aunque ustedes me hayan elegido como capitán todos brillamos por igual ¿queda claro? Un aplauso para todos" _les dije de corazón y todos aplauden.

_"¡Warblers! ¡Warblers!" _se escucha en toda la sala y por un momento me olvido todo lo sucedido en el día, digamos que estoy con la otra parte de mi familia...

* * *

_**La canción es Bills, Bills, Bills versión Glee cast.**_

**_Saludos a todos! ;)_**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Muy bien… siento que algo está mal ¿por qué? simple… llevo toda la semana quedándome en Dalton y mi padre aún no me da noticias de mi abuelo, debo admitir que me la he pasado muy bien con los chicos pero aun así extraño a mi familia, lo único que me anima es saber que hoy voy a verlos y que al fin voy a saber la verdad.

Las clases han terminado y estoy en la entrada esperando a mi papá pero no aparece por ninguna parte, Jeff, David y Wes ya se han ido y en realidad creo que sólo quedo yo en la escuela o eso parece hasta que aparece un chico alto, castaño y de ojos verdes a mi lado. Sin querer me le quedo viendo y él se está esforzando por no reírse pero al final me sonríe y me hace una señal de saludo con su mano derecha pero el sonido de un claxon no me deja corresponder el saludo.

"_¡Vamos, Blaine!"_ escucho gritar a mi padre y corro hacia el auto.

"_¡Hola papá!"_ lo saludo y lo noto cansado.

"_Hola hijo"_ dice secamente y el resto del camino ninguno de los dos dice nada.

En cuanto llego a casa noto que algo anda mal, Cooper está dormido en el sillón y en su rostro tiene rastros de lágrimas, mi abuela no se ve por ninguna parte y mamá está saliendo de la cocina…

"_¡Hijo, llegaste!"_ dice mi madre y me abraza.

"_Hola mamá…"_ le digo mientras dejo mi mochila en el suelo.

"_¡Blaine!"_ escucho gritar a mi hermano y siento sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas.

"_Hola Coop"_ le digo levantándolo.

"_Te extrañé Blainey…"_ me dice abrazandome.

"_Yo también hermanito ¿cómo estás?"_ le pregunto.

"_Bien… pero el abuelo… el abuelo se siente mal y duerme mucho…"_ lo escucho decir y se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

"_¿Dónde está?"_ le preguntó a mi madre.

"_En su habitación pero debe estar dormido Blaine…"_ me dice un poco desanimada.

"_¿Qué es lo que tiene?"_ le pregunto y mi mamá se queda viendo a Coop.

"_Coop ¿quieres jugar un rato en tu cuarto?"_ le pregunta mi papá y él asiente emocionado.

"_Siéntate Blaine…"_ dice mi mamá en cuanto se alejan y me preocupo un poco más.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ le digo impaciente.

"_El doctor dice que la enfermedad le está avanzando muy rápido a tu abuelo y en éstos días ha estado durmiendo mucho, se le olvidan las cosas y a veces no logra reconocernos, todo es causa…"_ escucho decir a mi mamá pero me pierdo a media explicación.

"_Quiero verlo…"_ le digo interrumpiéndola y ella no dice nada.

"_Está despierto hijo, pasa…"_ escucho la voz de mi abuela y corro a abrazarla.

"_Te extrañé…"_ le digo sin soltarla y ella besa mi cabeza.

"_Yo también hijo…"_ la escucho decir pero ninguno de los dos podemos sonreír del todo.

"_Voy a verlo…"_ le digo separándome de ella y subo las escaleras a toda velocidad. En cuanto llego a su recámara veo que la puerta está abierta y me detengo unos pasos antes de llegar, mi corazón se acelera y el nudo en mi garganta se hace más consciente. Finalmente entro a la habitación y me encuentro con dos ojos color avellana que me están observando, mi abuelo se ve un poco más acabado que la última vez que lo vi, está recostado en su cama acompañado de uno de los peluches de Cooper y no deja de verme…

"_Hola"_ lo escucho decir.

"_Hola abuelo…"_ le digo acercándome a él.

"_¿Abuelo? ¿Quién eres exactamente?"_ lo escucho preguntar y algo en mi pecho duele.

"_Yo… soy Blaine abuelo ¿me recuerdas?"_ logro decir y un brillo cruza su mirada.

"_¡Blaine! ¡Ven a mis brazos hijo!"_ dice abriendo sus brazos y sin pensarlo ya estoy a su lado.

"_Te extrañé abuelo…"_ le digo sin soltarlo y lágrimas empiezan a brotar de mis ojos.

"_Yo también hijo pero aquí estoy… calma ¿quieres?"_ dice limpiando mi rostro con su mano.

"_¿Cómo estás abuelo?"_ le pregunto intentando controlarme.

"_Bien hijo pero mejor cuéntame cómo te ha ido en la escuela…"_ me dice emocionado y yo empiezo a contarle todo lo que hice en la semana. Parece que todo lo que le he contado a mi abuelo le ha mejorado el humor, ahora se ve un poco más alegre y yo estoy feliz porque siento que es el mismo de siempre aunque debo admitir que me espanté mucho cuando no me reconoció.

"_Hola… me alegra verte más animado Richard"_ escucho la voz de mi abuela.

"_¿Cómo no estaría animado Elaine? Blaine vino a verme…"_ dice tomando mi mano y yo me acuesto a su lado.

"_Y no pienso irme"_ le digo a mi abuelo con una sonrisa y él ríe.

"_¡Abuelito!"_ escucho la voz de Cooper y veo cómo se sube a la cama para meterse en medio de los dos.

"_Hey, Cooper ¿dónde habías estado?"_ le pregunta mi abuelo.

"_Jugaba con papá"_ le responde mi hermano y mi abuelo abre mucho los ojos.

"_¿Hablas enserio?"_ le pregunta.

"_¡Sí! Y es peor que Blaine en los videojuegos"_ dice divertido.

"_¡Oye!"_ me quejo y todos ríen.

Un momento después llega mamá a la recámara junto a papá y nos quedamos platicando todos un largo rato hasta que al abuelo comienza a darle sueño. Yo no me quiero mover de su lado pero mi papá insiste y termino saliendo de la habitación dejando a mi abuelo junto a mi abuela para que se duerma, me ha encantado estar con él aunque haya sido solo un momento pero mi estómago comienza a reclamar alimento así que voy a la cocina y me sirvo de comer.

Cuando termino de comer Cooper me invita a jugar videojuegos y yo acepto, paso la tarde con mi hermano y no veo a mi abuelo más tarde porque sigue dormido. Finalmente en la noche intento dormir en mi cama pero no puedo, hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza y no puedo conciliar el sueño. Alrededor de las dos de la mañana sigo igual así que decido levantarme por un vaso de leche pero cuando estoy a punto de bajar las escaleras escucho ruidos extraños que provienen de la recamara de mis abuelos y enseguida escucho la voz de mi abuela.

"_¡Richard! ¿Qué te pasa amor? ¡Richard!"_ grita mi abuela y me quedo congelado en mi lugar, mis papás salen de su recámara y corren a verlos. Los gritos siguen y veo que mi mamá sale corriendo hacia la sala, está tan angustiada que ni cuenta se ha dado que estoy aquí parado viendo todo…

"_¿Emergencias? ¡Necesito una ambulancia…!"_ escucho decir a mi madre al teléfono y la puerta de mi recámara se abre dejando ver a Cooper adormilado.

"_¿Blainey? ¿Qué pasa?"_ lo escucho preguntar.

"_Yo… vamos adentro Coop"_ le digo empujándolo para que no vea lo que sucede.

"_¿Por qué gritan todos?"_ me insiste.

"_No lo sé Coop"_ le miento y se me hace un nudo en la garganta, entretengo a mi hermano con lo que se me ocurre pero unos minutos después se escucha la sirena de una ambulancia y sé que no se lo podré ocultar por mucho tiempo.

"_¿Qué es eso?"_ pregunta mi hermano y sale de la habitación sin que pueda detenerlo. Corro para alcanzarlo pero papá ya lo tiene en sus brazos, los paramédicos están poniendo a mi abuelo en una camilla y él se mueve mucho como si le estuviera dando un ataque por un momento para después quedarse inmóvil.

Los paramédicos lo bajan por las escaleras con cuidado y muy rápido, mi abuela sale atrás de ellos y la veo desaparecer en la puerta, mi hermano está llorando y le pregunta a papá qué pasó con el abuelo pero él no dice nada… siento mis mejillas húmedas y no sé en qué momento comencé a llorar, mi mamá se acerca a mí y me abraza pero yo estoy en shock porque no puedo mover ningún musculo…

"_¿Blaine?"_ escucho muy a lo lejos pero poco a poco voy regresando a la realidad. _"Blaine, tenemos que ir al hospital. Cuida a Cooper por favor…"_ comienza a decir y mi hermano la interrumpe.

"_¡Yo quiero ir mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero ver a mi abuelo!"_ grita entre sollozos y termino de reaccionar.

"_Yo también quiero ir"_ le digo a mi mamá y ella cruza una mirada con mi papá.

"_Está bien… vamos…"_ la escucho decir y corro a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa.

En cuanto estoy listo bajo corriendo las escaleras y mi hermano sigue en los brazos de mi papá llorando, ahora que lo veo bien él también ha estado llorando al igual que mamá pero tienen que ser fuertes. Los cuatro nos subimos al auto y papá nos lleva al hospital donde está el abuelo, una vez ahí encontramos a mi abuela en la sala de espera con la cabeza entre sus manos…

"_¿Qué te dijeron?"_ le pregunta mi papá.

"_Nada… que espere aquí…"_ dice mi abuela y mi papá la abraza.

"_¿Qué le pasó al abuelo Blaine?"_ me pregunta mi hermano.

"_No sabemos Coop pero todo va a estar bien…"_ le digo abrazándolo.

"_¿Me lo prometes?"_ me dice la borde de las lágrimas y ahí está de nuevo ese nudo en la garganta.

"_Blaine no puede prometértelo hijo, vamos a esperar que dice el doctor ¿sí?"_ dice mi madre uniéndose a nuestro abrazo y una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla.

Esperamos de pie en la pequeña sala del hospital por un rato pero parece que el doctor no saldrá pronto así que decido sentarme en uno de los sillones con Cooper, después de un rato mi hermano se acuesta en el sillón colocando su cabeza en mis piernas y yo paso mi mano por su cabello con la esperanza de que se quede dormido.

Estoy mirando el reloj desde hace aproximadamente una hora y aun no hay señales del doctor que está atendiendo al abuelo, papá está abrazando a mi abuela de un lado y a mamá del otro, todos los que estamos en el hospital no podemos dormir a excepción de mi hermano que lo logró hace unos minutos. De un momento a otro un doctor sale y menciona el nombre de mi abuelo…

"_¿Familiares del señor Anderson?"_ lo escucho decir y mis papás junto a mi abuela caminan hacia él. Por más que intento escuchar lo que dicen no puedo porque una ambulancia acaba de llegar y la sirena sigue sonando, no sé qué les esté diciendo el doctor pero mi abuela tiene una mano en su pecho y parece que está haciendo un sobreesfuerzo por no llorar. Tengo un nudo en la garganta y siento una fuerte presión en el pecho, no quiero decirlo pero… estoy preparándome para lo peor…

* * *

_**Estoy al borde de las lágrimas... **_

_**Hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos pronto. **_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

El doctor les ha dicho a mis padres y a mi abuela que el abuelo está en terapia intensiva, al parecer le dio un derrame cerebral en la madrugada y desgraciadamente está inconsciente y muy inestable. No he podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, mis papás están preocupados al igual que mi abuela y no han parado de dar vueltas por todo el hospital, mi hermano está dormido pero apuesto que no tarda en despertar porque ya está amaneciendo y la verdad no sé qué le diremos si llega a preguntar por mi abuelo.

"_Mamá… será mejor que vayas a casa con los niños…"_ escucho decir a mi padre.

"_Yo no me voy a mover de aquí…"_ le responde mi abuela.

"_Es mejor que vayan a descansar un poco…" _le dice mi mamá pero ella sigue negando con la cabeza.

"_Vamos mamá… ve a descansar un poco y en un rato voy por ti…"_ le insiste mi papá.

"_Está bien…"_ termina aceptando mi abuela y camina hacia mí.

"_¿Vamos a regresar?"_ le pregunto a mi abuela.

"_Si hijo…"_ la escucho decir y mi hermano se despierta.

"_¿A dónde vamos?"_ pregunta Coop.

"_A casa hijo…"_ le responde mi abuela.

"_¿Y el abuelo? ¿Viene con nosotros?"_ dice mi hermano.

"_No hijo… se quedará un rato más..."_ le dice mi abuela con la voz entrecortada.

"_¿Va a estar bien?"_ insiste mi hermano.

"_Ya veremos hijo…"_ dice mi abuela y se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

Veo que papá se está acercando y cuando llega a nuestro lado nos dice que irá a dejarnos a casa, los tres lo seguimos sin ánimos porque evidentemente nadie quiere dejar el hospital. En cuanto llegamos a casa la abuela nos dice que vayamos a la cama mientras ella se da un baño y nos prepara algo de desayunar.

"_Blaine… no puedo dormir…"_ escucho la voz de mi hermano después de un rato y me acerco a su cama.

"_Trata de descansar enano…"_ le digo acariciando su cabello.

"_Quédate conmigo…"_ dice abrazándome.

"_Bien…"_ le digo recostándome a su lado.

"_Cuando no podía dormir el abuelo me cantaba su canción ¿recuerdas?"_ lo escucho decir.

"_Lo sé…"_ le digo recordando esos días.

"_¿Podrías cantármela tú?"_ me pregunta y yo cierro los ojos.

"_Why do birds suddenly appear…"_ comienzo a cantar y siento algunas lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas.

"_Blaine… el abuelo va a estar bien… no llores…"_ dice Cooper limpiando con su manita mis mejillas.

"_Lo sé, lo siento…"_ le digo tomando aire y sigo con la canción.

Mi hermano se queda dormido al cabo de unos minutos y desgraciadamente yo no puedo conciliar el sueño, siento mis ojos hinchados y tengo una presión en el pecho que no se me quita. No quiero que le pase nada malo a mi abuelo, siempre he sido muy unido a él y el sólo pensar que se puede ir me pone triste.

Mi abuelo aún tiene mucho que hacer en este mundo, quiero que vea cuando me gradúe de la secundaria y cuando entre a la universidad, también quiero que algún día conozca a la persona que pasará el resto de su vida junto a mí y obviamente quiero que esté presente en todos los momentos importantes de Cooper. Sé que las personas no son eternas pero en este momento quisiera que hubiera una fórmula secreta para que eso pase…

"_¿Mamá?"_ digo al ver su cabeza en la puerta de nuestra habitación.

"_Hola hijo… pensé que estabas dormido…"_ dice mientras entra y se sienta en mi cama.

"_No puedo…"_ le digo sinceramente y ella parece entender.

"_Blaine, voy a llevar a tu abuela al hospital pero quiero que te quedes aquí con tu hermano…"_ la escucho decir.

"_¿Qué? Dijiste que iríamos todos…"_ le digo un poco exaltado.

"_Tu hermano tiene que descansar y tú también… además en el hospital no los dejarán pasar por ser menores de edad…" _me explica.

"_Pero tú dijiste…"_ me quejo.

"_Lo siento hijo… no hagas esto más difícil ¿quieres? hay algo de comida en la cocina..."_ termina diciendo y comienzo a resignarme.

"_¿Qué hora es?"_ le pregunto.

"_Las diez… trata de dormir ¿vale?"_ dice arropándome con una sábana y no puedo creerlo ¿cuánto tiempo he estado perdido en mis pensamientos? El sonido del celular de mi mamá me sobresalta un poco...

"_Hola…"_ la escucho decir. _"¿Qué? Pero ¿cómo?-Yo… tranquilízate cariño voy para allá…"_ termina diciendo y una lágrima resbala por su mejilla.

"_¿Qué pasó?"_ pregunta mi abuela apareciéndose en la puerta.

"_Era…"_ intenta decir mamá.

"_¿Papá?"_ le pregunta Cooper y todos lo volteamos a ver.

"_Sí… era tu papá hijo…"_ dice mi mamá un tanto perdida.

"_¿Qué pasó?"_ le pregunto un poco preocupado.

"_Elaine…"_ dice mi mamá y mi abuela se deja caer en mi cama.

"_No…"_ dice casi en un grito.

"_¿No qué?"_ pregunta mi hermano y mi mamá se acerca a nosotros para tomarnos de las manos.

"_Hijos… su abuelito acaba de morir…"_ dice mi mamá y siento como si me acabaran de dar un golpe en el pecho.

"_¿Cómo?"_ le pregunta mi hermano y mi mamá intenta explicarle.

¿Qué ha dicho mi madre? Siento… siento que me falta el aire… mi abuela está llorando en mi cama, mi hermano no entiende lo que acaba de decir mamá pero yo sé lo que significa… ¡No! el momento llegó y yo no estaba listo… mi abuelo no puede estar muerto… no puede… mi hermano ha comenzado a llorar y mamá también está llorando ¿dónde está papá? la abuela lo necesita… mamá lo necesita… Cooper lo necesita… yo lo necesito…

A partir de ese momento todo a mi alrededor parece pasar en cámara lenta, mamá abrazando a mi hermano y mi abuela intentando calmarse para organizar los preparativos del funeral. Mamá ha dicho que si quiero ir al hospital pero negué con la cabeza, ella salió con mi hermano y con mi abuela para ir a buscar a papá y arreglar todo. Estoy en mi habitación, siento un nudo en la garganta, mis ojos quieren llorar pero algo no me lo permite y lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme en mi lugar con ese sentimiento que comienza a ser molesto para mí.

No sé qué ha pasado en las últimas horas, creo que me quedé dormido un rato y ahora que estoy despierto puedo recordar todo. En cuanto bajo las escaleras percibo un fuerte olor a café y veo que hay algunas personas en la sala hablando de mi abuelo, ¿a qué hora llegó la gente? o mejor dicho ¿qué hora es?

"_Hijo… despertaste…"_ escucho la voz de mi madre y camino hacia ella.

"_¿Quiénes son ellos?"_ le pregunto.

"_Amigos de tu abuelo… tus tíos llegarán en unos minutos y tienes que arreglarte porque tenemos que estar en el panteón a las dos de la tarde…"_ dice mi mamá señalando el reloj que marca las diez de la mañana.

"_Y… ¿Y el abuelo?"_ le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

"_Los de la funeraria se están haciendo cargo…"_ dice mi madre y me hace volver a la realidad.

"_Bien… voy a bañarme"_ le digo subiendo las escaleras.

En cuanto llego a mi recámara me meto a la ducha y después de un rato escucho que gritan mi nombre, seguramente mis tíos han llegado. Cuando estoy listo bajo a ver a las visitas y me encuentro con el tío Arnold, él es el único hermano de mi abuelo pero tiene siete hijos lo cual hace que la familia parezca numerosa.

"_¿Están listos?"_ lo escucho preguntar pero nadie le contesta.

"_Todos estamos tristes pero tenemos que pensar que Richard está en un mejor lugar y que ahora nos vigilará desde allá arriba…"_ dice mi tía Eleonor y mamá asiente sollozando un poco.

"_Será mejor que salgamos ya…"_ dice mi tío y camina hacia la salida.

Todos salimos detrás de mi tío y cuando llegamos a la funeraria me encuentro con una sala repleta de gente que no conozco, algunos dicen ser mis tíos o primos y otros simplemente son conocidos de mis padres o de mis abuelos pero lo que tenemos todos en común es que venimos a ver al hombre que está dentro de esa caja color caoba que está cerca del altar improvisado que se encuentra al frente.

Solo imaginarme a mi abuelo inmóvil dentro de esa caja hace que se me encoja el corazón, mis tíos pasan a verlo dentro del féretro y algunos platican con él. ¿Cómo fue que todo terminó de esta forma? Yo no quiero pasar a verlo, él está en mi corazón y mis recuerdos de él no serán dentro de una caja. No necesito acercarme para platicar con él porque sé que me está escuchando en donde quiera que esté.

_Abuelo, sé que estás escuchando y la verdad espero que estés bien en dondequiera que te encuentres. ¿Por qué te fuiste? Ni siquiera te despediste de tu familia y ahora aquí nos tienes a todos… No estuve ahí cuando te fuiste y no sé si sufriste pero espero que no, quiero pedirte perdón si alguna vez hice que te avergonzaras de mí, sé que no soy perfecto y lamento si no fui el nieto que tú esperabas. Tú sabes que te quiero mucho y la verdad es que no tengo palabras para despedirme de ti porque no pensé que fuera a llegar pronto este momento, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo abuelo. _

"_¿Estás bien Blaine?" _escucho que me pregunta una voz y volteo a ver quién es.

"_Emm… sí…" _digo un poco confundido porque no sé quién es.

"_Soy amigo de tu abuelo Blaine y sé que estás triste hijo pero Richard siempre va a vivir en nuestros corazones…" _lo escucho decir y siento mis mejillas húmedas_._

"_Lo sé…" _digo limpiándome la cara y el señor me abraza.

"_Eres fuerte muchacho y tu abuelo está en un lugar mejor así que no estés triste ¿vale?" _me dice al soltarme y yo asiento.

Las horas se me pasan volando en la funeraria, cuando menos me lo espero unos hombres entran por el féretro y lo levantan para llevarlo hacia el panteón. Una vez que estamos en el lugar algunas personas comienzan a decir discursos para mi abuelo y algunas anécdotas de su infancia, todo está pasando muy rápido de tal forma que no sé por qué tengo una hoja en mis manos con la letra de una canción…

"_Amigos… quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí acompañando a mi hermano, como todos recuerdan él siempre fue amante de la música y recuerdo que cuando éramos jóvenes nos hicimos una promesa, Richard y yo prometimos que cuando uno de nosotros muriera el otro le cantaría esta canción el día de su sepelio y por azares del destino me tocó a mí… la letra que tienen ustedes en sus manos es la del coro y espero que ustedes me ayuden con eso…" _dijo mi tío y algunos aplaudieron mientras mi tío se colocaba cerca de nosotros y comenzaba a cantar.

_Goodbye to you my trusted friend__  
__We've known each other since we__  
__Were nine or ten__  
__Together we've climbed hills and trees__  
__Learned of love and abc s__  
__Skinned our hearts and__  
__Skinned our knees_

En cuanto mi tío dijo la última palabra se acercó a mí y me pasó una hoja con la siguiente estrofa para que el ayudara. Mi corazón se aceleró porque nunca había cantado frente a tanta gente pero al recordar que era por mi abuelo me armé de valor y seguí con la canción…

_Goodbye my friend it's hard to die__  
__When all the birds are singing in the sky__  
__Now that spring is in the air__  
__Pretty girls are everywhere__  
__Think of me and I'll be there_

Cuando dije la última palabra todos nos acompañaron con el coro.

_We had joy we had fun we had__  
__Seasons in the sun__  
__But the hills that we climbed were__  
__Just seasons out of time_

Al terminar mi tío Arnold se acercó a papá y lo instó a seguir…

_*Goodbye papa I'll pray for you__  
__I was the black sheep of the family__  
__You tried to teach me right from wrong__  
__Too much wine and too much song__  
__Wonder how I got along_

Enseguida mamá se unió a él y ambos cantaron…

_Goodbye papa it's hard to die__  
__When all the birds are singing in the sky__  
__Now that the spring is in the air__  
__Little children everywhere__  
__When you see them I'll be there_

Todos seguimos con el coro…

_We had joy we had fun we had__  
__Seasons in the sun__  
__But the wine and the song like the__  
__Seasons have all gone_

Estábamos a punto de seguir con el coro para terminar la canción pero mi abuela comenzó a cantar…

_*Goodbye Richard my little love__  
__You gave me love and helped__  
__Me find the sun__  
__And every time that I was down__  
__You would always come around__  
__And get my feet back on__  
__The ground_

_*Goodbye Richard it's hard to die__  
__When all the birds are singing in the sky__  
__Now that the spring is in the air__  
__With the flowers everywhere__  
__I wish that we could both be there_

Terminó de cantar mi abuela y todos seguimos con el coro…

_We had joy we had fun we had__  
__Seasons in the sun__  
__But the hills that we climbed were__  
__Just seasons out of time__  
__We had joy we had fun we had__  
__Seasons in the sun__  
__But the wine and the song like the__  
__Seasons have all gone_

En cuanto terminamos todos aplaudieron en honor a mi abuelo y al parecer entendieron que mi tío cambiara la letra y el sentido de la canción para dedicarle un último adiós a mi abuelo. Los encargados comenzaron a descender el féretro y todos a su manera se despidieron de él, al final del día tuve que hacerme el fuerte porque papá estaba consolando a mamá y a la abuela mientras Cooper lloraba en mis brazos, me dolió la muerte de mi abuelo tanto como a todos pero alguien en la familia tenía que ser el soporte y papá no podía solo.

* * *

_***La canción es Seasons in the sun - Terry Jacks y como dijo Blaine ha sido modificada.**_

_**Lamento la tardanza pero fue difícil escribir este capítulo... **_

_**Sé que la historia está tornándose triste pero como se los dije y como estoy segura que todos saben en la vida hay altas y bajas, encuentros y despedidas... Por hoy a mi adorado Blaine le toca decirle adiós a un ser muy especial para él pero no olviden que después de la tormenta viene la calma... Gracias a los que leen ésta historia por más loca que parezca ;) Saluditos!**_

_**P.D. Si alguien se está preguntando por Kurt no desespere porque pronto tendremos noticias de él... (no se me ha olvidado que el fic es Klaine ;))**_


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Lamento el retraso :$ pero prometo compensarlo... **_

_**Gracias a los que han comentado el capítulo anterior, los entiendo perfectamente (en los últimos capítulos siempre termino al borde de las lágrimas) me alegra que les haya gustado y ya verán que las cosas mejorarán... (paciencia). **_

_**En fin... gracias a todos por leer y ya saben que sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos :) Saluditos!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Yo… me siento un poco vacío… Han pasado dos semanas desde el entierro de mi abuelo y aún no sé qué hacer exactamente con todo este tiempo libre. La última semana de clases mis padres me permitieron faltar a la escuela así que estas dos semanas he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar, no estoy seguro de haber sido un buen nieto para mi abuelo tomando en cuenta que no pasé tiempo con él en sus últimos días porque estaba en la escuela…

No me puedo sacar de la cabeza el día de su funeral, creo que aún no acepto que él ya no está con nosotros y me duele estar en casa y no escuchar su voz. Todos dicen que es normal que me sienta así pero también dicen que debo dejarlo ir porque seguramente él está en un lugar mejor donde no está sufriendo, me gustaría poder confirmar eso y poder pensar en otra cosa. Mis amigos han estado llamando todas las mañanas pero desde hace días solamente tengo ánimos de estar solo…

_"¿Hijo?"_ escucho la voz de mi abuela, debe estar preocupada porque no he salido de mi habitación en toda la mañana.

_"Adelante…"_ le respondo y ella abre la puerta.

_"Blaine… no puedes seguir así hijo…"_ me dice sentándose a mi lado.

_"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?"_ le digo sin moverme.

_"A tu abuelo no le gustaría verte así…"_ me dice mi abuela.

_"Y a mí me gustaría verlo aquí…"_ logro decir y ella me abraza.

_"¿Quieres decirme cómo te sientes?"_ me pregunta.

_"No…"_ es lo único que puedo decir.

_"¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices a él?"_ la escucho decir y por primera vez la veo a los ojos.

_"¿Al cementerio?"_ le pregunto.

_"Tal vez te haga bien…"_ me dice acariciando mi espalda y estoy de acuerdo con la idea.

_"¿Me llevas?"_ le pregunto un poco emocionado.

_"Te espero en el auto…"_ dice levantándose y yo me cambio de ropa.

En cuestión de minutos estoy listo y arriba del auto con mi abuela, no estoy seguro por qué me emociona ir a ver a mi abuelo al cementerio pero tal vez mi abuela tenga razón y hablar con él me sirva un poco, es decir, sé que no obtendré respuesta alguna pero él me escuchará ¿cierto? Ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué le voy a decir?

_"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"_ me pregunta mi abuela en cuanto llegamos al cementerio.

_"No… yo voy solo…"_ le contesto y ella asiente. Yo intento sonreírle, me bajo del auto y comienzo a caminar.

Sé exactamente dónde se encuentra la tumba de mi abuelo porque a pocos metros de ella hay un árbol que parece ser una jacaranda, en ésta época del año debería estar llena de flores pero ese árbol a diferencia de los demás parece estar seco, tal vez por eso puedo identificarlo. Cuando estoy cerca de la tumba de mi abuelo escucho un sonido extraño… esperen… no es un sonido, es una voz… ¿acaso alguien está cantando en el cementerio? Poco a poco voy acercándome a la tumba de mi abuelo y la voz se hace más clara y fuerte pero me detengo detrás de una de las tumbas para escuchar mejor…

_Oh, please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
and please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

Conozco esa canción, mi abuelo solía cantarla en algunas ocasiones pero nunca la había escuchado en ese tono…

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

La voz es muy suave pero aguda y el ritmo es lento, casi podría jurar que es una chica la que está cantando…

_Yeah you, got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

Sea quien sea el que cante es fácil decir que esa canción tiene un gran significado para él o ella porque la interpretación está llena de sentimiento… En el momento en que dejo de escuchar esa voz me acerco un poco más a la tumba de mi abuelo pero escucho unos sollozos y me detengo, alguien está llorando cerca de ahí pero no hay señal de alguna persona y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, no es que crea en fantasmas pero… ¿quién rayos estaba cantando?

Unos minutos después me tranquilizo un poco, faltan algunos metros para llegar a mi destino pero de pronto siento que mis piernas tiemblan y escucho pasos de mi lado izquierdo, en cuanto volteo logro ver la espalda de un chico alejándose pero es casi imposible que haya sido él quien estaba cantando, al parecer el chico está saliendo de aquí y pensar que yo aún no puedo llegar… No sé exactamente lo que estoy sintiendo pero no quiero llegar a la tumba de mi abuelo, el funeral viene a mi mente y ahí estoy yo… congelado justo como lo estoy ahorita, tal vez aún no estoy listo para esto… Sin darme cuenta comienzo a caminar de regreso y me disculpo mentalmente con mi abuelo.

_"¿Todo bien?"_ me pregunta mi abuela en cuanto me subo al auto.

_"Sí…"_ le miento y siento una punzada en el pecho. Nunca le he mentido a mi abuela pero no puedo decirle que no tuve el valor suficiente para llegar a la tumba de mi abuelo, no ésta vez…

Cuando llego a casa me voy obligado a comer un poco y después regreso a mi habitación, mi hermano me invita a jugar videojuegos pero yo no estoy de humor y él decide dejarme a solas de nuevo. No sé qué fue lo que me pasó en el cementerio, yo estaba decidido pero creo que entré en pánico, definitivamente no he terminado de aceptar esto…

* * *

El resto de la semana ha pasado de manera regular, no puedo decir que hay novedades porque mi hermano y yo seguimos de vacaciones mientras que mis padres siguen trabajando y mi abuela se hace cargo de nosotros. Últimamente mis padres llegan más tarde a casa y por lo general ya no cenan con nosotros como antes, creo que la muerte de mi abuelo los ha orillado a trabajar horas extras… en especial a papá.

Hoy es un día diferente para mí porque me desperté convencido de visitar la tumba de mi abuelo, tengo que confesar que hace dos días lo intenté de nuevo pero no pude llegar nuevamente, sin embargo estoy seguro que hoy si lo haré. Me he levantado temprano y ya estoy listo para salir pero parece que va a llover en un par de horas, mi abuela ha estado con mi hermano contándole las historias que tanto le gustan y no creo que quiera acompañarme pero…

_"¿Blaine?"_ su voz interrumpe mis pensamientos. _"¿A dónde vas tan abrigado?"_ me pregunta.

_"Yo… quiero… quiero ir al cementerio…"_ le digo un poco nervioso.

_"Oh, ya veo… ¿te importa si te llevamos?"_ la escucho decir.

_"Quisiera ir solo…"_ le contesto un poco apenado.

_"Va a llover así que… ¿qué te parece si te llevamos y te esperamos en la entrada del cementerio?"_ me dice dulcemente y yo asiento.

Una vez que estamos ahí me bajo del auto y camino hacia mi objetivo, dicen que la tercera es la vencida y apuesto que ésta vez sí lo lograré. En cuanto estoy cerca de su tumba escucho la voz de aquella vez…

_I wanna hold your hand… _se escucha a lo lejos. De nuevo esa canción y esa voz en el cementerio, no puedo decir que me desagrada porque después de descartar al fantasma de mi imaginación creo que esa voz en realidad me transmite un poco de paz, es una sensación que no puedo explicar completamente…

Al igual que la última vez busco de dónde proviene la voz pero la canción ha terminado y no hay nadie a la vista, después de unos minutos de silencio decido caminar directamente hacia la tumba de mi abuelo y finalmente me encuentro en frente de ella, no puedo creer que mi abuelo esté ahí… bajo tanta tierra a tantos metros de mí…

_"Hola"_ lo saludo.

"_Sé que tardé un poco en venir pero esto es difícil para mí ¿sabes? No sé en qué momento pasó todo esto, siento que no pasé suficiente tiempo contigo y ahora que no estás yo… te extraño"_ le digo en voz alta y siento una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla.

Una parte de mí quiere decirle muchas cosas más pero nada sale de mi garganta, las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas y termino de rodillas frente a su tumba. Lloro porque no está, lloro porque la vida no es justa, lloro porque él no se merecía morir de esa forma tan acelerada, lloro porque no sé lo que sintió en sus últimos minutos, lloro porque fue más que un padre para mí y lloro porque lo quiero con toda mi alma y me duele que no esté.

De alguna forma creo que ese llanto poco a poco va sacando todo lo que me estaba guardando, siento como si se me quitara un gran peso de encima y conforme me voy tranquilizando pienso que tal vez todos tienen razón y mi abuelo está en un lugar mejor…

"_Espero que estés bien donde sea que te encuentres, te prometo que seguiré viniendo a visitarte y quiero que sepas que siempre vas a estar en mi corazón…"_ le digo un poco más tranquilo y miro las dos tumbas que están a sus costados.

"_Ojalá la estés pasando bien con tus nuevos vecinos, tú siempre fuiste bueno para hacer amigos y supongo que Neal Paxton y Elízabeth Hummel ya se encuentran en tu lista…"_ le comento recordando esa facilidad de palabra que tenía mi abuelo y siento algunas gotas de agua caer sobre mi cabeza.

"_Tengo que irme…"_ le digo levantándome. _"Te quiero…"_ le digo finalmente y comienzo a caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

Hoy por la mañana mi hermano despertó muy agitado y desde ese entonces ha insistido en que lo llevemos al cementerio pero mi abuela tiene que comprar la despensa así que me ha dicho que por favor lo acompañe, han pasado dos días desde la última vez que fui y debo confesar que desde esa vez me siento más ligero que antes pero aún estoy triste, no es fácil superar la pérdida de un ser querido pero creo que ya he dado un gran paso.

Mi abuela ha pasado a dejarnos al cementerio después de desayunar y ahora nos dirigimos hacia la tumba de mi abuelo, mi hermano me ha tomado de la mano y va muy pensativo hasta que…

_Yeah you, got that something… _se escucha a lo lejos y mi hermano se detiene.

"_¿Escuchaste eso?" _me pregunta y yo asiento_._

_I think you'll understand, when I say that something… _se sigue escuchando y para mí ya es normal que esto suceda.

"_¿Quién será?" _lo escucho preguntar.

"_No lo sé Coop pero no es la primera vez que escucho esa voz…" _le digo animándolo para que siga caminando y él me sigue.

…_I wanna hold your hand _escucho finalmente y sé que ha terminado. Mi hermano y yo seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la tumba de mi abuelo y mi hermano corre hacia ella.

"_¿Qué es esto?" _me pregunta Coop tendiéndome una nota y yo la tomo para leerla.

_Hola extraño. No quiero que pienses que soy un acosador pero no pude evitar detenerme la otra vez al escuchar tus palabras, sé lo que se siente perder a un ser querido y es normal extrañarlo pero si me lo permites quiero aconsejarte que lo recuerdes lo mejor posible, es decir, recuerda los buenos momentos que han vivido juntos y procura no pensar en lo que pudo ser, piensa en que donde quiera que él esté no está feliz viéndote a ti triste, apuesto a que le llorabas a una gran persona y esa gran persona está cuidándote desde ese lugar en el que está. Cada quien vive su duelo como quiere pero si es posible intenta que esa persona no se sienta agobiada de verte deprimido, es difícil pero la vida sigue… Perdón por meterme en lo que no me importa y ojalá consigas leer esta nota, cuídate extraño. _

"_¿Qué es?" _me insiste Cooper.

"_Sólo una nota…" _le respondo y él se sienta frente a la tumba de mi abuelo.

"_Te extraño abuelo…" _lo escucho decir. _"Y no me gusta ver a Blaine triste, ayúdalo para que sea el mismo de antes ¿vale?" _continúa diciendo y yo me siento a su lado para seguir escuchando lo que dice. Cooper habla con mi abuelo un largo rato, le cuenta todo lo que ha pasado en casa y le pide que todo vuelva a ser como antes, mi corazón se encoge al escuchar lo que está viviendo mi hermano y cuando termina me dice que está listo para regresar a casa.

En el camino y una vez en casa pienso un poco en lo que dice la nota y en lo que todos han estado diciéndome estos días, por alguna extraña razón la nota no me ha molestado y ni siquiera me molestó que alguien me haya espiado un poco, en realidad creo que esa persona me ha dado un pequeño empujoncito y tal vez sea tiempo de un cambio de actitud. Mi abuelo ya no está físicamente con nosotros pero él siempre va a vivir en nuestros corazones y en nuestros recuerdos, después de todo el 'extraño' tiene razón al decir que es difícil pero la vida sigue… Por azares del destino hoy mis padres han llegado temprano del trabajo y por primera vez después de la muerte de mi abuelo vamos a cenar todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos…


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Hey! Sorpresa! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo! (les dije que les compensaría el retraso).**_

_**Por si alguien tiene dudas sobre el extraño del capítulo anterior... en efecto es Kurt y la canción es I wanna hold your hand versión Glee cast (lamento no haberlo puesto en el otro pero creo me distraje xD) **_

_**Sé que esperan el gran encuentro pero antes de eso aún tienen que pasar algunas cosas que espero les gusten... gracias por comentar! me encanta leerlos y me alegra saber que me leen :$ **_

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Bien… admito que he pasado las vacaciones pensando en mi abuelo pero no de la forma en la que están pensando. Por si se lo preguntan he cambiado mi actitud con respecto al tema y creo que poco a poco voy… ¿superándolo? no sé si sea la palabra correcta pero digamos que he tenido avances… Después de escuchar las palabras de mi hermano ese día en el cementerio decidí que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por él y por mí porque aunque mi abuelo no esté seguimos siendo una familia y dado que nuestros padres siguen siendo un tanto indiferentes con nosotros creo que tengo que ser uno de los soportes de la familia y en ocasiones algo así como un mediador.

No puedo mentirles porque aún me duele que mi abuelo se haya ido pero he encontrado un refugio en uno de los instrumentos más preciados de mi abuelo: su piano. He descubierto una extraña pasión por ese instrumento, cuando lo toco simplemente mis manos se mueven solas y siento que la música hace vibrar todo mi cuerpo, sin embargo hay algo que no he podido hacer desde hace un tiempo y eso es... cantar.

Hoy regreso a Dalton para iniciar mi segundo año y lamentablemente estoy un poco melancólico por la situación, no puedo evitar pensar en que hace un año mi abuelo me llevó a la escuela por primera vez y que fue él quién me animó a cantar con los Warblers y ahora… tal vez deba dejar de pensar en eso. Este año me quedaré internado en Dalton porque mis padres no pueden pasar a recogerme a diario y mi abuela tiene suficiente trabajo cuidando a Cooper así que no tengo otra opción.

Papá ha pasado a hablar con el director unos minutos y en cuanto han terminado uno de los prefectos ha recibido órdenes de llevarme a mi habitación, al parecer ésta vez sí tendré un compañero de habitación y debo admitir que eso me pone un poco nervioso porque la última vez estuve solo por una semana, tal vez estoy exagerando y no debería preocuparme tanto por esto porque toda mi vida he compartido habitación con mi hermano ¿cierto? no es como que sea un desastre o algo así, sólo espero que sea igual de sencillo…

"_Aquí es… habitación 108, supongo que tu compañero no tarda en llegar…"_ me dice el prefecto mientras me da la llave de mi habitación.

"_Gracias"_ le digo gentilmente y un chico choca conmigo.

"_¡Lo siento!"_ lo escucho decir y en cuanto lo veo no lo puedo creer.

"_No te preocupes…"_ le digo un poco en shock.

"_Tú… ¿estás en la habitación 108?"_ me pregunta.

"_Sí… ¿tú también?"_ le pregunto y él asiente.

"_Supongo que me recuerdas… soy Nick Duval…"_ dice tendiéndome la mano.

"_Cómo olvidarte… yo soy Blaine..."_ le digo recordando aquel bochornoso momento y él sonríe.

"_Lo sé y espero que me ayudes a entrar a los Warblers"_ me dice divertido y yo hago un esfuerzo por sonreír.

"_No creo que pueda…"_ le digo un poco apenado.

"_¡Tú eres el capitán! ¿Por qué no podrías?"_ me pregunta confundido.

"_Verás… yo… voy a dejar el coro…"_ le digo casi susurrando y él abre mucho los ojos.

"_¿Por qué?"_ me grita.

"_Es una larga historia…"_ le digo con un suspiro y él cruza los brazos.

"_Ya tendremos tiempo para que me la cuentes con lujo de detalles…"_ lo escucho decir y ambos entramos a la habitación.

"_¿Te importa si me quedo arriba?"_ le pregunto al ver que hay una litera.

"_Claro que no, adelante…"_ me dice con una sonrisa y se escucha el timbre de la primera clase.

"_¿Qué clase tienes?"_ le pregunto.

"_Mmm… literatura…"_ me dice con un puchero.

"_Yo tengo Biología…"_ le digo imitándolo y ambos reímos.

"_Supongo que nos vemos después…"_ lo escucho decir y yo asiento.

"_¡Buen día!"_ le digo entusiasmado antes de tomar mi mochila y salir de la habitación con dirección a mi salón.

"_¡Blaine!"_ escucho el grito de Jeff en el pasillo y lo veo correr hacia mí.

"_¡Hola Jeff!"_ le digo emocionado y él me abraza.

"_¡Dios! ¡Hasta que te veo! No sabes cuánto te extrañé…"_ me dice sin soltarme.

"_Perdón por no responder tus llamadas pero…"_ comienzo a decir pero Jeff me interrumpe.

"_No tienes qué decirlo, sé a lo que te refieres… lamento mucho lo de tu abuelo Blaine… ¿cómo estás?"_ lo escucho decir y aún siento una punzada en el pecho.

"_Bien Jeff, estoy bien…"_ le digo intentando sonreír y parece que él entiende.

"_Apuesto que a tu abuelo no le gusta verte triste así que sonríe ¡es el primer día de clases!"_ me dice entusiasmado y yo río.

"_Ya me habían dicho eso y hablando del primer día de clases… adivina quién es mi compañero de habitación…"_ le comento con una sonrisa y él entrecierra los ojos.

"_¡No me digas que es el chico que te gusta!"_ me dice emocionado y ambos reímos.

"_No…"_ le digo divertido y él me mira curioso.

"_¿Entonces?"_ lo escucho preguntar.

"_Adivina…"_ le respondo.

"_¿David?"_ hace otro intento.

"_No… digamos que si fuera tú estaría saltando de felicidad porque…"_ comienzo a decir y él abre mucho los ojos.

"_¡Blaine! ¿Es Nick? ¿Nick es tu compañero de cuarto?" casi me grita y yo asiento. "¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! Tal vez ahora si…"_ comienza a decir pero su voz se va apagando.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunto.

"_¿No recuerdas nuestro 'incidente'?"_ me dice haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

"_Si pero…"_ comienzo a decir y él no me deja hablar.

"_Me sentí como un cualquiera Blaine… fue bochornoso y… nosotros sólo somos amigos ¿por qué querríamos condones?"_ lo escucho quejarse.

"_¡Oh, Jeff! Olvida eso ¿quieres? Ya tendremos tiempo de aclarar las cosas…"_ le digo con una sonrisa y él me mira dubitativo.

"_¿Qué grupo tienes?" _me pregunta después de un rato.

"_1355 ¿y tú?"_ le contesto.

"_¡1355! ¡Estaremos juntos otro año Blaine!"_ me dice emocionado y yo río.

"_Pues será mejor que corramos porque ya es tarde para Biología…" _le digo viendo mi reloj y él asiente antes de jalarme por el corredor hacia el salón.

Una vez en el salón nos encontramos con David y con Wes que están platicando sobre sus vacaciones, el maestro entra después de nosotros y comienzan oficialmente las clases. Debo admitir que estoy emocionado porque mis amigos siguen en mi grupo y los maestros en Dalton son muy buenos, jamás pensé que podría encajar tan bien en un lugar como este pero ahora que estoy aquí no puedo imaginarme en otro lugar.

El resto de las clases se me pasan muy rápido entre libros de Historia, Física y Matemáticas, al terminar el día todos vamos a nuestros dormitorios y ahí me encuentro con Nick que al parecer se está arreglando para su presentación con los Warblers. Yo comienzo a acomodar mis cosas en la cómoda y después de unos minutos alguien toca la puerta…

"_Yo abro…"_ me dice Nick y yo asiento. Lo veo acercarse a la puerta y en cuanto la abre veo a Jeff del otro lado un tanto pasmado.

"_Ho-hola…"_ dice mi amigo y se sonroja.

"_Ahmm hola… creo que te buscan Blaine…"_ escucho decir a Nick y yo sonrío.

"_Bien… Jeff él es Nick y Nick él es Jeff…"_ los presento y ellos estrechan sus manos pero inmediatamente las retiran.

"_Yo… nosotros… nosotros veníamos para que nos acompañes al salón de ensayos para ver las audiciones…"_ me dice mi amigo y yo lo miro confundido.

"_¿Nosotros?"_ le pregunto.

"_Sí, Wes, David y… ¡Oh! Ahí vienen…"_ dice señalándolos mientras se acercan.

"_¿Listo para ver a los nuevos Warblers?"_ me pregunta David.

"_Chicos yo… yo no voy a entrar a los Warblers este año…"_ les comento un poco triste y ellos me miran con los ojos muy abiertos.

"_¿Qué? ¡No puedes dejarnos!"_ me grita Jeff.

"_Lo siento chicos pero la última vez que canté fue en el funeral de mi abuelo y la verdad no me siento preparado para esto…"_ les explico y ellos parecen entender.

"_Oh… en ese caso… no te presionaremos amigo…"_ me dice Wes apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

"_Gracias…"_ les digo mirándolos y Nick nos observa desde el fondo de la habitación. _"¡Oh! Él es Nick mi compañero de cuarto y Nick ellos son David y Wes…" _los presento y ellos ríen.

"_Creo que ya nos conocíamos…"_ le dice David chocando puños y ellos ríen.

"_¿Harás audición este año?"_ le pregunta Wes y él asiente.

"_Pues será mejor que nos vayamos porque apuesto que habrá muchos en la fila para audicionar…" _dice David y empiezan a salir de la habitación.

"_¿Seguro que no quieres ir a ver?"_ me pregunta Nick antes de salir y yo asiento.

"_¡Oh por Dios! ¡Ya iba ir a buscarte!"_ escucho gritar a Jeff afuera de la habitación.

"_Yo… en verdad no quiero ir…"_ le contesta una voz.

"_No te voy a dejar solo en la hab…" _comienza a decir mi amigo pero se detiene. _"¡Ya sé lo que harás!"_ lo escucho gritar y lo veo entrar corriendo a la habitación.

"_¿Estás bien Jeff?"_ le pregunto confundido.

"_Sip, Blaine quiero presentarte a alguien…"_ me dice guiñándome un ojo y busca a alguien detrás de él pero no hay nadie. _"¡Entra!"_ lo escucho gritar y yo me agacho para levantar una toalla que está en el suelo.

En cuanto me levanto veo que un chico más alto que yo con cabello castaño entra a la habitación con una sonrisa deslumbrante y yo me quedo helado, de pronto todo parece avanzar en cámara lenta… Siento que mi corazón se acelera al cruzarme con la mirada del susodicho, el chico no es cualquier chico… él es 'el chico de ojos verdes' y está a punto de tener un nombre…

"_Él es Sebastian Smythe mi nuevo compañero de cuarto y Seb él es Blaine Anderson…"_ nos presenta Jeff.

"_Mucho gusto"_ me dice Sebastian ofreciéndome su mano y yo la tomo.

"_L-lo mismo digo…"_ le contesto y nos soltamos.

"_Muy bien, Seb no quiere ir a las audiciones y ya que tú estarás aquí… supongo que se harán buena compañía… ¡nos vemos en un rato!"_ nos explica Jeff y yo me quedo helado al comprender el significado de sus palabras.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ grito sin pensar mientras mi amigo sale de la habitación.

"_¡Diviértanse!"_ me dice burlón y yo lo sigo.

"_¡No puedes dejarme con él a solas!"_ me quejo en voz baja.

"_Lo siento Blaine pero ninguno de los dos quiere acompañarnos así que háganse compañía y de paso aprovecha la oportunidad…"_ me dice guiñándome un ojo y yo no sé qué decir. _"¡Te veo en un rato!"_ me dice mientras se aleja y yo regreso a la habitación.

"_Yo… puedo irme si así lo prefieres…"_ me dice Sebastian en cuanto entro.

"_¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo siento! No quise hacerte sentir incómodo…"_ le digo apenado.

"_Lo mismo digo así que…"_ comienza a decir y lo interrumpo.

"_No te preocupes, emm… siéntate y dame un segundo para guardar esto…"_ le digo quitando la ropa de la cama y él ríe.

"_¿Necesitas ayuda?"_ me pregunta gentilmente y yo niego con la cabeza.

"_Todo listo…"_ le digo sentándome en la cama y él me sonríe.

"_Así que… Blaine Anderson ¿cierto?"_ dice lentamente.

"_Así es…"_ le respondo con una sonrisa y él entrecierra los ojos.

"_¿Tienes algo que ver con el buffet de abogados Anderson?"_ lo escucho preguntar.

"_Sí amm… ellos son mis padres…"_ le digo tímidamente.

"_Mis padres han trabajado con ellos en algunos casos, es extraño que no te haya visto en alguna cena…"_ me dice emocionado y confundido a la vez.

"_¿De verdad? amm… supongo que no he estado de mucho humor…"_ le digo un poco desanimado y ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

"_Siento mucho lo de tu abuelo… ¿es por eso que no irás a los Warblers?"_ lo escucho decir después de un rato y yo me quedo con la boca abierta… _"No me mires con esos ojos, papá me contó lo del funeral e imaginé que…" _comienza a decir y todo encaja en mi cabeza.

"_¡Oh! Emm… sí… es por eso que no regresaré a los Warblers este año…"_ le digo mirando el piso y él se sienta a mi lado.

"_Tiempo al tiempo Blaine…"_ me dice apoyando su mano en mi hombro y yo sonrío. _"¿Me aceptas un café?"_ lo escucho preguntar y yo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos. _"No muerdo..."_ me dice divertido y yo intento relajarme.

"_Vamos…"_ logro decir antes de levantarme y él me sigue. Creo que me espera una tarde interesante con este chico…

* * *

_**¿Continuará...? **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y ya veremos cómo avanzan las cosas... **_

**_Hasta la próxima! ;)_**


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Hola a todos! Lamento el retraso... problemas técnicos. **_

_**Pero... ¡ya estoy aquí! quiero agradecerles a todos por leer este fic, en especial a hummelandersonsmythe y a starcriss que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario y bueno... ya no quiero interrumpirlos más pero es necesario que les diga que en éste capítulo hay una canción casi al final y espero que la puedan escuchar. En lo personal creo que es muy bonita y bueno... ya verán por qué se los digo. **_

_***Truly, madly deeply - Savage garden.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

"_¿Puedo pasar?"_ escucho la voz de Jeff y lo veo parado en la puerta de mi dormitorio viéndome con una extraña sonrisa.

"_Adelante…"_ le contesto y él se sienta a mi lado en la cama.

"_¿Y bien…?"_ lo escucho decir.

"_Y bien… ¿qué?"_ le pregunto confundido.

"_¡No te hagas! Vine a buscarte hace rato y no estabas aquí así que bajé a la cafetería y te vi platicando con Sebastian por lo que decidí no interrumpir…"_ me dice divertido.

"_¡Sólo fuimos por un café!"_ le digo indignado.

"_¿Y…? ¿Qué tal la pasaste? No creas que se me ha olvidado que es 'tu chico'"_ me dice burlón y siento el color en mis mejillas.

"_¡No es mi chico!"_ me quejo.

"_Es el chico que te gusta desde el año pasado…" _me dice Jeff un tanto cansado.

"_¿Qué tal si ya no me gusta?"_ lo reto y él ríe.

"_¡Claro Blaine y yo soy Santa Claus!"_ me dice entre risas.

"_Y yo jamás dije que me gustaba, dije que me interesaba…"_ insisto y él rueda los ojos.

"_¡Dios! ¿Por qué eres tan terco?"_ se queja y yo río.

"_En ese caso ¿cómo te fue a ti con 'tu chico'?"_ lo molesto.

"_¿Nick? Entró a los Warblers…"_ lo escucho decir.

"_¿No deberías estar saltando de felicidad?"_ le pregunto divertido.

"_¿Y si no es gay?"_ me dice preocupado.

"_Amm… creo que yo puedo averiguar eso"_ le digo guiñándole el ojo y él parece volver a la vida.

"_¿De verdad? ¡Oh, gracias Blaine!"_ me dice abrazándome y ambos reímos.

"_¿Interrumpo?"_ escucho una voz y me encuentro con Nick en la puerta contemplando la escena un tanto incómodo.

"_¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… ya me iba…"_ le responde Jeff apresuradamente y se dirige hacia la puerta.

"_¡Descansa Jeff!"_ le digo con una sonrisa y él me guiña un ojo.

"_¡Tú también!"_ lo escucho decir pero en lugar de verme a mí está viendo a Nick, finalmente él sale del dormitorio y Nick entra al baño a cambiarse de ropa.

"_¿Cómo te fue en tu audición?"_ le pregunto a mi compañero en cuanto sale del baño para hacer plática.

"_Los resultados serán publicados la próxima semana…"_ me responde secamente.

"_Ya veo…"_ le comento y lo veo sonreír ampliamente.

"_Pero un pajarito me dijo que… ¡estoy dentro!"_ me dice emocionado y yo río.

"_¿De casualidad se llama Wes?"_ le pregunto divertido y él ríe.

"_Sí y creo que le debo una muy grande…"_ me dice

"_No lo creo, Wes no hace favores y si él te eligió es porque tienes talento"_ le digo convencido y veo que se sonroja.

"_Gracias y perdón…"_ lo escucho decir.

"_¿Perdón por qué?"_ le pregunto confundido.

"_Por interrumpir hace rato, creo que tendrás que decirme cuando él esté aquí para que no vaya a…"_ comienza a decir.

"_¿Interrumpir? No estábamos haciendo nada…"_ le digo entre risas.

"_Pues no pero… en verdad no quisiera encontrarlos en alguna situación incómoda así que puedes avisarme cuando vaya a estar por aquí para que yo no los moleste…" _me dice un tanto tímido.

"_¿Te molesta Jeff? Si es así creo que puedo verlo en otro lugar…"_ le pregunto aún confundido.

"_¿Qué? ¡No! éste también es tu dormitorio y puedes invitar a quien quieras…"_ me responde inmediatamente.

"_¿Entonces? No te entiendo…"_ le confieso.

"_¡Vamos, Blaine! Ambos sabemos que a veces los novios tienen que hacer… tú sabes…."_ lo escucho decir y siento que mi quijada está a punto de tocar el piso.

"_¿Novios? ¡¿Tú crees que Jeff y yo somos novios?!"_ casi le grito.

"_Pues… sí…"_ me dice seriamente y yo comienzo a reírme como loco.

"_¡Sólo somos amigos!"_ le digo entre risas.

"_¿En serio?"_ me insiste.

"_¡Claro! Es decir, ambos somos gay pero jamás podría salir con ese chico…"_ le digo divertido y él me mira con una ceja levantada. _"Jeff es como mi hermano…"_ le explico y él parece entender.

"_Yo… lo siento… es que ese día ambos iban de la mano y por lo general siempre están juntos… yo… creo que sólo lo di por hecho…"_ me dice apenado.

"_¿Por eso nos dijiste lo de los condones?"_ no puedo evitar preguntar y él se sonroja aún más.

"_Lo siento…"_ me dice cubriéndose la cara con las manos y yo río.

"_¡Hey! Ya pasó…."_ le digo sentándome a su lado _"Estás disculpado"_ le digo guiñándole un ojo en cuanto me mira y él intenta sonreír.

"_Gracias… yo… me siento como un tonto…"_ me dice apenado y yo pongo mi mano en su hombro.

"_Olvídalo ¿quieres?"_ le digo levantándome y él asiente. _"Igual espero que no seas homofóbico o algo por el estilo…"_ termino diciendo y él ríe.

"_¿Homofóbico? Creo que tu radar está fallando amigo… yo también soy gay"_ me dice con una sonrisa.

"_Entonces… ¿amigos?"_ le digo extendiendo mi mano y ambos reímos.

"_Amigos…"_ dice tomando mi mano y después de soltarnos ambos nos acostamos.

* * *

Tengo que decir que Nick es un buen compañero de habitación, pensé que sería más difícil adaptarme a esto pero creo que me equivoqué. Es verdad que extraño a mi familia y aún me duele que mi abuelo ya no esté con nosotros pero he intentado hacer lo que me sugirió aquel extraño del cementerio y he estado concentrándome en los buenos momentos que tuve con él, después de todo creo que tiene razón y de nada sirve pensar en el hubiera.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que entré a Dalton y cada vez hay más tareas, Nick y Sebastian se han convertido en nuestros amigos y a veces me pregunto si Jeff y yo no somos muy obvios respecto a lo que sentimos por ellos. Para nuestra suerte ellos están en un grupo diferente pero incluso así nos encontramos con ellos todos los días en el almuerzo y por la tarde. Desde que le aclaré a Nick que Jeff y yo no somos pareja parece tratarlo mejor e incluso parece que mi amigo le hace sentir algunas cosas que aún no está listo para admitir…

Respecto a Sebastian puedo decir que es encantador, tiene una personalidad un tanto fuerte pero no de una forma negativa. Bien… a veces es un poco arrogante pero eso no le quita lo guapo. Sí, he dicho que es guapo y pueden apostar que mis mejillas están rojas como un tomate, esto de los chicos es nuevo para mí y la verdad no sé si podría mantener una relación ahora ¡oh, vamos! ni siquiera creo que Sebastian quiera estar conmigo… esperen… ¿por qué rayos estoy pensando en esto?

Ok… tengo que confesar que me he encariñado con Sebastian porque ha estado apoyándome con respecto a lo de mi abuelo y es el único que no me presiona para que regrese a los Warblers. Yo sé que cantar es una parte importante de mí pero si lo hice es porque mi abuelo me dio ese empujoncito que necesitaba y cuando se fue… es solo que aún no estoy listo ¿ok? En algún momento volveré a cantar pero por el momento me conformo con tocar el piano, justo como lo estoy haciendo ahorita…

"_¿I want to hold your hand?"_ escucho una voz detrás de mí y no puedo evitar brincar.

"_¿Perdón?"_ le digo confundido.

"_La canción… es I want to hold your hand ¿me equivoco?"_ me dice Sebastian con una sonrisa.

"_¡Oh! Sí… no sé cómo terminé tocando eso…"_ le digo recorriéndome en el banco del piano para que se siente.

"_Es una canción muy hermosa…"_ me comenta mientras se sienta a mi lado.

"Sí…" es lo único que puedo decir y él comienza a tocar algunas notas en el piano.

"_¿Desde cuándo tocas?"_ lo escucho preguntar.

"_Desde hace poco, era uno de los instrumentos preferidos de mi abuelo…"_ comienzo a decir y él parece entender.

"_A mí me enseñó mi mamá cuando tenía cinco años pero…"_ me dice un tanto triste y se detiene.

"_Pero… ¿qué?"_ me atrevo a preguntar.

"_Papá no quiso que siguiera con las lecciones porque dice que un buen abogado no gasta su tiempo en esas tonterías…"_ me explica.

"_¿Vas a ser abogado?"_ le pregunto sorprendido.

"_Tú también…"_ lo escucho decir y abro mucho los ojos.

"_¿Qué dijiste?"_ le pregunto.

"_Que sí… seré abogado porque papá dice que debo seguir con el despacho Smythe debido a que soy hijo único, esto es algo así como mi condena…" _me dice resignado y aunque algo me dice que me está ocultando algo, ésta vez lo dejo pasar.

"_Pero… aún tienes tiempo para decidir y yo creo que si hablas con tu papá…"_ comienzo a decir y él niega con la cabeza.

"_Mi destino está marcado Blaine, no sirve de nada llevarle la contraria a mi padre y ¿sabes algo? Creo que sí me gustan las leyes…"_ me dice fingiendo una sonrisa y yo no sé qué decir.

"_Haz lo que te haga feliz Seb…"_ le digo después de un rato y él me mira a los ojos. No puedo decir que es una mirada feliz pero tampoco es una mirada triste, yo diría que es una mirada llena de esperanza, una mirada que me dice que quiere creer en lo que digo pero hay algo más fuerte que no se lo permite.

"_Mi mamá me dice lo mismo…"_ lo escucho decir y sonrío.

"_Tu mamá es muy sabia…"_ le digo desviando la mirada y siento que me sonrojo.

"_Ojalá tuvieras razón… ¿sabes? Ella solía decirme que cuando conociera al amor de mi vida le cantara la primera canción que aprendí a tocar…" _me dice mirando las teclas del piano y mi corazón da un salto.

"_¿Y-y qué canción es esa?"_ le pregunto un tanto nervioso.

"_Ya verás…"_ me dice con una sonrisa y comienza a tocar unas notas antes de cantar.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
Cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining_  
_Brightly in the velvet sky,_  
_I'll make a wish to send to heaven_  
_Them make you want to cry_  
_The tears of joy for all the_  
_Pleasure and the certainty_  
_That were surrounded by the comfort_

_And protection of the highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Cause it's standing right here before you  
All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

En cuanto termina la canción él me mira con una sonrisa y sé que está esperando que le diga algo pero ¿qué se supone que debo decirle? Mi corazón está latiendo como loco, esto no es una declaración ¿cierto? ¡No! apenas y nos conocemos, ni siquiera sé si es gay y…

"_¿Canto muy mal?"_ lo escucho decir.

"_¿Qué? ¡No! Al contrario…"_ le digo un poco apenado y él ríe.

"_Entonces… ¿te gustó?" _me pregunta curioso.

"_S-sí… apuesto que cuando encuentres a esa persona estará encantada…" _le digo más nervioso de lo que esperaba.

"_Tal vez ya la encontré Blaine…"_ me dice sosteniéndome la mirada y creo que todo comienza a darme vueltas, tal vez si sea gay…

* * *

_**Pobre de mi Blainey casi le da un paro cardíaco...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y tal vez éste capítulo responda a tu pregunta hummelandersonsmythe ;) un placer tenerlos por aquí chicos, hasta la próxima!**_


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo un capítulo más y aprovecho para agradecerle a hummelandersonsmythe, starcriss y a mi invitado por comentar esta historia, me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios. Me alegra que les esté gustando y... nos leemos al final ;)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Apuesto que se están preguntando qué fue lo que hice cuando comprendí lo que dijo Sebastian. Pues imaginen la escena… Estábamos a unos diez centímetros de distancia el uno del otro, él me estaba mirando con su deslumbrante sonrisa de siempre y esperaba atento una respuesta. Yo sentí el color subiendo a mis mejillas, lo miré a los ojos por medio segundo y le dije _"Tengo que hacer tarea Sebastian, nos vemos después…" _

Sí… eso hice antes de salir corriendo del lugar. No, ni se molesten en recordarme que me comporté como un niño de siete años porque Jeff se ha encargado de recordármelo cada día de estos últimos dos meses. La verdad es que he estado evitando un poco a Sebastian porque… porque… ¡No sé por qué! ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera mi hermano es capaz de comportarse como yo, apuesto que sería más valiente y…

"_¡Blaine!"_ escucho que alguien me grita y cuando veo de quien se trata mis pies se pegan al piso.

"_Ho-hola Sebastian…"_ lo saludo.

"_No me estás evitando… ¿cierto?"_ lo escucho decir.

"_¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Claro que no!"_ le miento y él me mira con una sonrisa.

"_Escucha Blaine, lamento haberte incomodado la última vez pero tienes que saber que no lamento nada de lo que dije. La verdad es que no quería asustarte pero no me pude resistir…"_ lo escucho decir.

"_Tú… tú estás diciendo que…"_ intento decir pero no me terminan de salir las palabras.

"_Me gustas Blaine…"_ me dice adivinando mis pensamientos y yo abro mucho los ojos. _"¿Demasiado directo?"_ dice en cuanto observa mi reacción.

"_S-sí…"_ logro decir y él ríe un poco.

"_Lo siento Blaine pero tenía que decírtelo. Escucha, sé que esto es nuevo para ambos pero en verdad quiero que nos conozcamos un poco más y sobre todo deseo con todo mi corazón que dejes de huir de mí…"_ lo escucho decir y sé que estoy rojo como un tomate.

"_Sebastian yo…"_ comienzo a decir pero él me interrumpe.

"_Sólo dime que podemos ser amigos por ahora y con el tiempo vemos qué pasa… ¿sí?"_ me dice suplicante y yo siento mi corazón acelerarse. ¿De verdad me está pasando esto? Si no fuera porque Sebastian me está observando tan detenidamente juro que me pellizcaría en este preciso instante. Sé que de alguna forma debí esperarlo después de esa canción ¿no? ¡Dios! ¿Qué debo hacer? _"¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien…?"_ la voz de Sebastian me saca de mi ensoñación ¡Oh, claro! Tengo que responder…

"_Yo… sí, estoy bien y… como tú dijiste esto es nuevo para mí como para ti así que creo que es mejor tomar las cosas con calma…"_ logro decir y él sonríe.

"_No te voy a presionar Blaine, tiempo al tiempo… ¿amigos?"_ dice ofreciéndome su mano y yo sonrío.

"_Amigos…"_ le digo tomando su mano y ambos reímos.

"_¿Me aceptas un café en lo que termina el ensayo de los Warblers?"_ lo escucho decir.

"_Con una condición…"_ le contesto.

"_¿Cuál?"_ me pregunta intrigado.

"_Yo invito…"_ le digo sonriendo y él ríe.

"_¡Claro que no! Yo te estoy invitando pero tú puedes invitarme la próxima vez…"_ me dice guiñándome un ojo y yo río.

"_Ok…"_ le digo resignado y ambos caminamos hacia la cafetería.

* * *

Creo que ya pueden estar tranquilos, en la escuela todo ha mejorado o por lo menos así lo he sentido porque ya no tengo necesidad de huir de nadie en particular. Ya sé, ya sé… me porté como un tonto pero deben entender que esto de los chicos es nuevo para mí, nunca alguien me había dicho algo como eso y me puse nervioso pero ahora todo es diferente. Sebastian y yo nos hemos tratado un poco más en estos días y somos buenos amigos aunque por las miradas que nos lanzan todos en Dalton sus intenciones de ser algo más que amigos son muy evidentes.

Durante los ensayos de los Warblers Sebastian siempre se pasa por mi habitación y pasamos el rato platicando, en los últimos días ha redescubierto su pasión por tocar el piano e incluso me ha dado algunos consejos que me están siendo muy útiles. Hoy hemos salido temprano porque es el último día de clases, en unos días será navidad y Sebastian me ha comentado que sus padres darán una gran fiesta por lo que están corriendo por todos lados para tener todo arreglado.

"_Supongo que no deben tardar en llegar…"_ lo escucho decir un poco preocupado y veo el carro de papá acercarse a la entrada de la escuela.

"_¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros y les dices a tus padres que pasen por ti a mi casa?"_ le pregunto sonriente y él abre mucho los ojos.

"_Tú… ¿estás seguro?"_ me dice sorprendido.

"_Claro, incluso les quedará más cerca de tu casa…"_ le respondo y él sonríe.

"_Bien, les mandaré un mensaje…"_ dice sacando su celular y mi papá se acerca a nosotros.

"_Hola hijo… ¿nos vamos?" _dice secamente.

"_Sí, pero… ¿podemos llevar a Sebastian? Sus papás están ocupados…"_ comienzo a decir y lo veo fruncir el ceño.

"_¿Quién es Sebastian?"_ pregunta.

"_Yo señor, Sebastian Smythe…"_ dice tendiéndole su mano.

"_¿Smythe? ¿Tu padre es Arthur Smythe?"_ le pregunta con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

"_Así es… papá habla mucho de usted…"_ le contesta Sebastian y papá toma su mano.

"_Mucho gusto hijo ¿ya avisaste a tus padres?"_ le pregunta papá.

"_Sí, les dará gusto saludarlo…"_ dice Sebastian y mi papá sonríe.

"_A mí también hijo… ¿nos vamos?"_ dice amablemente y siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi así de animado.

Papá siempre ha sido un hombre serio pero desde que el abuelo murió se ha vuelto un poco más duro con nosotros, he intentado entenderlo porque supongo que la muerte de un padre debe ser muy difícil para un hijo y si yo siendo su nieto sufrí mucho cuando se fue, no me imagino lo que debió pasar mi papá. Por eso el verlo sonreír me hace mucha ilusión porque quiere decir que está mejorando ¿no? espero que pronto pueda verlo feliz por más tiempo…

El camino a casa es ameno porque Sebastian platica con papá la mayor parte del tiempo, estoy un poco nervioso porque creo que Sebastian es muy obvio respecto a lo que siente por mí y papá no sabe que yo soy gay. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de la boca de un extraño... he de confesar que hasta ahora no me había preocupado informarle a mis padres sobre mi orientación sexual pero como van las cosas creo que será mejor que piense en la mejor forma de sincerarme con ellos.

"_¡Blaine!"_ me grita Sam al verme bajar del auto.

"_¡Sam! No puedo creer que estés aquí…"_ le digo emocionado mientras lo abrazo.

"_¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo Blaine?"_ escucho la voz de Sebastian y siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

"_Claro… él es Sam Evans, mi mejor amigo…"_ se lo presento y lo veo sonreír.

"_Mucho gusto… un segundo… ¿Evans? ¿Acaso tus padres también son abogados?"_ le pregunta Sebastian y Sam rueda los ojos.

"_Sí y… ¿tú eres?"_ le pregunta un poco confundido.

"_Sebastian Smythe, un… amigo de Blaine…"_ le dice ofreciéndole su mano y él la toma.

"_Mucho gusto…" _dice mi amigo pero se oye un tanto forzado.

"_¡Blaaaine!"_ escucho el grito de mi hermano y lo veo correr hacia mí.

"_¡Enano! ¿Cómo estás?"_ le digo tomándolo en mis brazos y él patalea.

"_¡Bájame! ¡Ya no soy un niño!"_ empieza a gritarme y yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"_¿De qué hablas? Te encanta que te cargue…"_ le digo confundido y él pisa uno de mis pies.

"_Claro que no…"_ dice mirando a Sebastian y entonces reacciono.

"_Cooper él es Sebastian, un amigo de Dalton…"_ le digo con una sonrisa y Sebastian se agacha para estar a su altura.

"_Hola pequeño…"_ le dice con una sonrisa y mi hermano se esconde atrás de mis piernas.

"_¿Es tu novio?"_ pregunta mi hermano y me quedo helado.

"_¿Qué? No, claro que no… sólo somos amigos…"_ le digo un poco nervioso y mi papá me mira con una ceja levantada.

"_Coop, acompáñame a la casa…"_ dice mi papá y temo lo peor pero no puedo evitar que se lo lleve.

"_¿De qué habla tu hermano?"_ me pregunta Sam confundido y siento que me estoy poniendo rojo.

"_Luego te explico…"_ logro decir y los invito a ambos a pasar.

Al entrar a la casa mi abuela sale a saludarnos y nos ofrece un poco de naranjada, los tres nos sentamos en la sala y Sebastian comienza a platicar con Sam sobre sus padres. Después de un rato resulta que ellos ya se habían visto en una cena de negocios de sus padres pero no llegaron a tratarse porque Sam estaba muy ocupado jugando videojuegos en la sala y Sebastian odia los videojuegos. Un segundo después mi papá comienza a bajar por las escaleras y trae consigo su maletín de trabajo…

"_Los dejo chicos, un gusto tenerte por aquí Sebastian saluda a tus padres por mí…"_ dice mi papá antes de salir.

"_Claro, gracias señor Anderson…"_ le contesta Sebastian y mi papá sale. No pasan ni cinco minutos cuando un Lamborghini negro se estaciona afuera de mi casa y la madre de Sebastian toca la puerta.

"_Creo que esa es mi madre…"_ lo escucho decir y lo acompaño a abrir la puerta.

"_Hola…"_ saludo tímidamente y la señora Smythe retira sus gafas de sol por un momento.

"_¡Hola! Tú debes ser Blaine, un gusto conocerte por fin…"_ dice ofreciéndome su mano y yo la tomo.

"_Claro… Hola hijo ¿cómo estás? Lamento el retraso…"_ se queja Sebastian a mi lado y la señora ríe.

"_Vamos Sebastian, no te pongas celoso y trae tus cosas…"_ dice dulcemente y yo río.

"_Disfruta tus vacaciones Blaine, gracias por todo y fue un gusto conocerte Sam"_ dice antes de tomar sus cosas y Sam le dice adiós con su mano.

"_Espero que nos veamos pronto Blaine, ahora que te conozco entiendo por qué Sebastian no deja de hablar de ti y apuesto que harían una linda pareja, ambos están muy guapos…"_ dice su mamá y yo me sonrojo.

"_¿Gra-gracias?"_ logro decir y me siento un poco tonto al tartamudear.

"_¡Mamá! ¡Déjalo en paz!"_ le grita Sebastian y la toma del brazo.

"_Lo siento, hasta luego Blaine y salúdame a tus padres"_ dice la señora antes de caminar hacia el carro y yo cierro la puerta.

"_¿Y bien…?"_ escucho decir a Sam después de un rato.

"_¿Qué?"_ le pregunto confundido.

"_¿Cuál es la historia Anderson?"_ me pregunta directamente.

"_¿Qué historia?"_ le digo aún confundido.

"_La que me estás ocultando…"_ lo escucho decir y entonces recuerdo que hace meses que no hablo con él.

"_No te la estoy ocultando es sólo que hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos ¿por qué no me has llamado?"_ le reclamo.

"_Lo siento, he estado ocupado con el Glee club y con esos gigantes que no dejan de molestar a mi amigo…"_ me explica.

"_¿Qué amigo?"_ le pregunto curioso.

"_Ahorita te cuento, primero habla tú…"_ lo escucho decir.

"_Ok… Sam no sé cómo vayas a tomar esto pero yo… yo descubrí que soy gay…"_ logro decir.

"_Ya veo… es por Sebastian ¿cierto?"_ me dice tranquilamente y yo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

"_¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?"_ casi grito.

"_No te entiendo…"_ dice confundido.

"_¿No te molesta que sea gay? ¿no quieres dejar de hablarme y alejarte de mí?"_ no puedo evitar preguntar y él ríe.

"_¡Claro que no! no seas tonto, eres mi mejor amigo y te querría así me dijeras que te gustan los dinosaurios…"_ me dice con una sonrisa y yo lo abrazo.

"_¡Gracias Sam!"_ le digo sonriente y después de un rato nos soltamos.

"_Bueno, entonces tú y Sebastian…"_ comienza a decir y yo lo detengo.

"_Somos amigos, tengo que confesarte que él me interesa pero no sé si estoy listo para una relación y además… mis padres no lo saben…"_ le explico y él parece entender.

"_Tú le gustas…"_ me dice divertido.

"_Lo sé… me lo dijo hace algún tiempo pero quedamos en tomar todo con calma…"_ le digo con una sonrisa.

"_Pero no sólo a él, también le agradas a su mamá…"_ dice entre risas y yo río también.

"_Pues yo no creo que sea buena idea que sean novios…"_ escucho la voz de Cooper y ambos lo volteamos a ver.

"_¿De qué hablas?"_ le pregunto confundido.

"_Tú dijiste que te interesa y a él le gustas pero yo no creo que sea bueno que sean novios…"_ me explica y yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"_¿Por qué lo dices Coop?"_ le insisto.

"_Yo tengo mis razones"_ dice antes de subir corriendo a la habitación.

"_¿Qué mosca le picó?"_ le pregunto a Sam.

"_No lo sé… pero ya que andamos en esas…"_ lo escucho decir.

"_¿A ti tampoco te agrada Sebastian?"_ le pregunto y por la cara que pone creo que adivino sus pensamientos.

"_No es que no me agrade… es sólo que no termina de convencerme pero no me hagas caso, seguro es porque odia los videojuegos…"_ dice bromeando y se acerca a mí. _"Si tú decides darle una oportunidad algún día porque él te hace feliz yo no me opondré… sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar ¿cierto?" _dice mirándome a los ojos y no puedo evitar sonreír.

"_Gracias y lo sé…"_ le digo abrazándolo y él me corresponde.

"_No te preocupes por Cooper, seguramente piensa que si tienes novio lo vas a remplazar…"_ me dice Sam después de un rato.

"_¡Claro! ¡Eso debe ser! Hablaré con él más tarde…"_ le digo al caer en la cuenta de sus palabras y él ríe.

"_¿Qué harías sin mí?"_ dice dramáticamente y ambos reímos.

"_Seguramente nada… ahora es tu turno ¿de qué amigo hablabas?"_ le digo mientras nos sentamos en el sofá.

"_Oh… de un chico que conocí en el Glee club y que es muy buena persona, últimamente un par de gorilas del equipo de futbol lo han estado molestando y yo he intentado defenderlo algunas veces…" _me explica.

"_¿Y por qué lo molestan?"_ le pregunto confundido y él mira hacia otro lado.

"_Porque es gay…" _dice por lo bajo y siento una punzada en mi pecho. Simplemente no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar…

* * *

_**Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y saben que siempre son bienvenidos sus reviews. **_

_**Por cierto quiero recordarles (y a mí también) que la historia es Klaine pero Kurt aparecerá un poco más adelante, Blaine ya lo ha escuchado cantar pero para que al fin aparezca falta un poquito... Sebastian es una parte importante del fic así que seguirá por aquí y temo que sus sentimientos no cambiarán... (por ahora) Tengan un poco de paciencia y ojalá sigan leyendo ;) Saluditos!**_


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Hola! Sigo aquí... no se preocupen mucho jaja Lamento el retraso pero he estado disfrutando de mi última semana de vacaciones y se me ha pasado el tiempo volando. Así es... el lunes regreso a la Universidad y apuesto que tendré más problemas para actualizar entre semana pero procuraré organizarme... **_

_**En fin... aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado que cuando están en la escuela quieren salir de vacaciones y cuando están de vacaciones quieren estar en la escuela? ¿Sí? Pues eso es justamente lo que me pasa el día de hoy, han pasado cuatro días desde que salí de vacaciones y sinceramente ya no sé qué hacer. He estado jugando videojuegos con mi hermano y con Sam estos días pero estoy llegando al punto en el que realmente me parece muy aburrido, se supone que debería estar disfrutando de unas vacaciones familiares pero mis papás siguen trabajando al igual que los de Sam por lo que en este momento sólo somos nosotros tres y mi abuela.

No me malinterpreten porque AMO pasar tiempo con mi abuela y mi hermano, es sólo que a veces quisiera que pudiéramos ser como una de esas familias que salen en las películas navideñas que repiten en estos días las televisoras. Desde que éramos pequeños mis abuelos nos enseñaron la importancia de la familia y se supone que nosotros intentamos llevar una buena relación familiar pero… la verdad es que no sé cómo explicarlo. No creo que nuestros padres sean malos, sé que ellos quieren lo mejor para nosotros y por eso a veces tienden a poner su trabajo por encima de su familia, para mí es fácil verlo en estos días pero temo que para Cooper no.

A mi hermano le encantan estas fechas porque en años pasados mi abuelo se encargaba de mantener a la familia unida al menos en las fiestas pero este año al parecer todo será diferente. Es la primera navidad que pasamos sin él y nuestros padres tendrán una cena de negocios a la cual nosotros no estamos invitados, la abuela ha intentado animarnos diciendo que aunque ellos no estén tendremos una gran cena como todos los años pero a Cooper no le ha entusiasmado mucho la idea… Creo que la mayoría de las personas en algún momento de nuestra vida deseamos tener una familia modelo y éste es el nuestro, pero esas cosas no existen ¿cierto? Todas las familias tienen problemas, de diferente tipo pero al fin y al cabo problemas, sólo es cuestión de comprender que los problemas no son lo importante sino el cómo los solucionas ¿no? A veces es más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas...

"_¿Blaine?"_ escucho la voz de mi hermano.

"_¿Qué pasa Coop?"_ le pregunto preocupado al notar que ha estado llorando.

"_Tú… ¿crees que nuestros padres nos quieran?"_ me pregunta con gran dificultad y yo siento que se me encoge el corazón.

"_Claro que nos quieren Coop, son nuestros padres…"_ intento tranquilizarlo.

"_¿Y por qué nos dejarán solos con la abuela en navidad?"_ insiste y yo no puedo evitar suspirar.

"_A veces los grandes tienen que trabajar incluso en días festivos, a veces sólo es necesario pero eso no significa que no quieran estar con su familia…"_ intento explicar y ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

"_Extraño al abuelo…"_ me dice después de un rato y yo lo abrazo.

"_Todos lo extrañamos…"_ le contesto.

"_Él siempre nos hacía pasar la navidad juntos y ahora mis papás ni siquiera estarán aquí para cenar…"_ lo escucho quejarse.

"_Lo sé Coop pero se te está olvidando que tenemos a mi abuela que está preparando una cena deliciosa y vamos a estar los tres juntos mientras mi abuelo nos cuida desde donde quiera que esté. Sé que no suena a la cena ideal pero te prometo que haremos que sea especial…"_ le digo intentando levantarle el ánimo.

"_Eso espero Blainey…"_ dice separándose de mi abrazo y lo veo alejarse hacia el jardín.

El resto del día ayudo a mi abuela con los preparativos de la cena y por la noche me pongo el traje que tanto le gustaba que usara a mi abuelo, mis padres se han ido desde hace algunas horas y nos dijeron que no los esperáramos despiertos. Alrededor de las nueve ya está todo listo para nuestra cena familiar, mi abuela ha preparado pavo con ensalada y está muy emocionada porque hizo una nueva receta de su famoso pastel de queso. Un poco más tarde veo a mi abuela bajar las escaleras con un hermoso vestido azul marino de la mano de Cooper, ellos me sonríen y cuando estoy a punto de elogiar su elección para esta noche suena el timbre…

"_¡Blaine!"_ grita Sam y se abalanza sobre mí.

"_¿Hola?"_ digo confundido.

"_¡Hola! ¡Tengo obsequios para todos!"_ dice emocionado y yo río.

"_No te hubieras molestado hijo…"_ le dice mi abuela.

"_¿Cómo que no? No iba a llegar a la cena con las manos vacías…"_ lo escucho decir y abro mucho los ojos.

"_¿Te quedarás a cenar?"_ pregunto y él asiente.

"_Mis padres irán a una cena de negocios y me negué a acompañarlos…"_ me explica.

"_A nosotros no nos quisieron llevar…"_ se queja Cooper y Sam lo mira enternecido.

"_No sabes de la que te salvaste Coop, esas cenas son de lo más aburridas del mundo…"_ le dice mi amigo.

"_¿De verdad?"_ pregunta Coop y él asiente.

"_Además en esas cenas no se puede hacer lo que más me gusta…"_ lo escucho decir y todos lo miramos confundidos.

"_¿Jugar videojuegos?"_ pregunto y él ríe.

"_¡No…! ¡Cantar!"_ grita emocionado y todos reímos antes de que comience a cantar.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock__  
__Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring__  
__Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun__  
__Now the jingle hop has begun__  
_

Él me señala para que siga con la canción pero aún no me siento preparado para cantar así que niego con la cabeza y me dirijo hacia el piano que está en la sala. Mi amigo me mira confundido pero en cuanto comienzo a tocar se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro y mi hermano comienza a cantar…

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock__  
__Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time__  
__Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square__  
__In the frosty air_

Sam sonríe y sigue cantando a su lado mientras hace dar una vuelta a mi abuela y ella se une a la canción…

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet_

_That's the jingle bell rock_

Ellos siguen cantando mientras yo sigo tocando hasta que termina la canción y puedo ver que mi hermano está muy feliz…

"_¡Eso fue increíble!"_ lo escucho gritar.

"_Estoy de acuerdo…"_ les digo divertido.

"_Espero que no lo digan por mí ¿escucharon cómo canta Cooper?"_ dice Sam y mi hermano se sonroja.

"_¿Qué esperabas Sam? Es un Anderson, lo lleva en la sangre…"_ le contesta mi abuela y todos reímos.

"_Yo creo que los tres lo hicieron muy bien…"_ comento con una sonrisa y mi amigo me pasa un brazo por los hombros.

"_Tú no quedas atrás Blaine... ¿desde cuándo tocas el piano?" _me pregunta curioso y yo río.

"_No hace mucho…"_ es todo lo que puedo decir.

"_Pues espero que podamos repetir esto más tarde…"_ lo escucho decir y mi abuela sonríe.

"_Claro que lo haremos pero después de cenar…"_ dice caminando hacia la cocina. _"Pasen al comedor…" _la escuchamos gritar pero los tres la seguimos. _"¿Qué… qué hacen aquí?"_ nos pregunta en cuanto nos ve.

"_Vamos a ayudar…"_ le dice Sam con una sonrisa y ella se la devuelve.

"_Como una familia…" _dice Coop y mi abuela tiene que mirar hacia otro lado para limpiar la lágrima que ha escapado de sus ojos.

Al final del día nuestra cena es realmente íntima y aunque Sam no es de la familia yo siento como si lo fuera, él ha estado para mí todos estos años en la escuela y fuera de ella que podría decirse que lo considero como un hermano para mí (no se lo digan a Cooper). Después de cenar toco algunas canciones que aprendí en Dalton y ellos tres cantan hasta que se nos hace realmente tarde, cuando termina nuestra última canción mi abuela nos indica que vayamos a dormir para que bajemos a abrir los regalos por la mañana y nosotros no nos oponemos. Finalmente ha sido mejor de lo que yo esperaba…

* * *

¿Qué les digo? A la mañana siguiente después de nuestra cena Cooper nos despertó a Sam y a mí entre gritos porque quería abrir sus regalos. Ambos estábamos muy cansados pero después de tanta insistencia finalmente bajamos con mi hermano, para sorpresa nuestra debajo del árbol de navidad había muchos regalos e incluso algunos tenían el nombre de Sam escrito. Cooper gritó de emoción con cada regalo que abría, tenía ropa, videojuegos y un montón de cosas que lo hicieron reír como loco. Creo que una de las cosas que más me gusta de estas fiestas es ver la expresión de felicidad pura en mi hermano, apuesto que nada se compara con ello…

Estos días han sido algo pesados porque mamá y papá se la han pasado corriendo para todos lados debido a la dichosa cena de año nuevo que ofrecerán esta noche pero ya no me he aburrido tanto. Sinceramente no sé por qué tanto alboroto si se supone que solo vendrán un par de colegas con sus esposas e hijos pero en fin… Mi hermano por otra parte parece bastante emocionado con la cena y yo… yo simplemente no puedo creer que en unas horas termine el año y que mi abuelo no esté aquí. Sé que está en un lugar mejor pero eso no me quita el vacío que siento por dentro, creo que todo es muy reciente aún…

Mamá y mi abuela se la han pasado todo el día metidas en la cocina como si estuvieran preparando comida para todo un ejército, ya quiero saber qué tanto es lo que están preparando ahí dentro pero papá me ha dejado en claro que no tengo por qué ayudar a las mujeres de la casa en la cocina. Además parece ser que la cena de hoy es algo más que una simple cena de año nuevo porque papá se ha encargado personalmente de elegir la ropa ideal para cada uno de nosotros e incluso ha puesto algunos adornos en la casa, asumo que no quiere que nada salga mal esta noche…

"_¿Blaine?"_ escucho que me llama.

"_¿Qué pasa papá?"_ respondo.

"_Acompáñame al estudio por favor…"_ dice mientras comienza a caminar y yo lo sigo. _"Siéntate…"_ dice señalando la silla que está enfrente de él.

"_Claro… ¿qué pasó?"_ insisto y él suspira.

"_Hijo… desde hace tiempo te he notado un tanto extraño…"_ dice mirándome a los ojos y yo me quedo helado. _"¿Hay algo que quieras contarme Blaine?"_ me pregunta.

"_No…"_ logro decir.

"_No me mientas Blaine…"_ me advierte y mi corazón se acelera ¿será que lo sabe?

"_Papá, yo…"_ comienzo a decir pero él me interrumpe.

"_Desde pequeño has sido diferente Blaine, pensé que con el tiempo cambiarías pero creo que me equivoqué…"_ lo escucho decir. _"Vi cómo mirabas a ese chico la otra vez… ¿te gusta el hijo de Arthur Smythe?"_ me pregunta y yo abro mucho los ojos.

"_Papá…"_ intento decir y siento mis mejillas arder.

"_Hijo, cálmate ¿quieres? No te estoy juzgando, sólo quería confirmar mis sospechas…" _me dice con una sonrisa pero yo no soy capaz de responder nada._ "Hijo, Sebastian es un buen chico… No me molestaría que salieras con él…"_ me informa.

"_¿Hablas enserio?"_ no puedo evitar preguntar.

"_Claro…" _me responde mientras se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia la puerta. _"Será mejor que te arregles porque no tardan en llegar nuestros invitados…"_ dice abriendo la puerta.

"_¿Papá?"_ lo llamo.

"_Dime…"_ lo escucho decir.

"_Gracias…"_ le digo con una sonrisa y él me la devuelve antes de abandonar la habitación.

Minutos después salgo del estudio y me dirijo a mi habitación. Aún estoy en shock… ¿De verdad mi papá acaba de darme luz verde para salir con un chico? ¡¿Con un chico?! No entiendo por qué no se puso como loco, enserio no lo entiendo pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es que mi abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de su hijo…

Sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo me pongo a fantasear un poco mientras termino de arreglarme… ¿Cómo será tener un novio como Sebastian? ¿Cómo se sentirá recibir ese primer beso? ¿Cómo saber si es el indicado? ¿Será todo tan fácil como en las novelas románticas? ¿Estoy dispuesto a comenzar a responder todas esas preguntas? El sonido del timbre me hace volver a la realidad y termino de ajustar mi moño rápidamente antes de bajar las escaleras.

"_Buenas noches…"_ escucho a un hombre saludar.

"_Buenas noches, pasen…"_ dice mi papá y cuando volteo a ver de quien se trata mi corazón se acelera porque frente a mí está nada más y nada menos que Sebastian Smythe en un impecable esmoquin negro junto a sus padres.

* * *

_**Continuará... **_

_***La canción es Jingle bell rock - glee version.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Esperaban eso del papá de Blaine? **_

_**Poco a poco van avanzando las cosas... Nos leemos pronto! **_


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Justo en este momento no puedo pensar en algo que no sea lo bien que se ve Sebastian en ese esmoquin negro, el color contrasta perfectamente con su piel y esos ojos verdes que están mirándome como si fuese la cosa más interesante del universo se ven relucientes esta noche. Mi corazón sigue latiendo como loco y el que Sebastian me recorra de pies a cabeza con la mirada no está ayudándome en nada, la señora Smythe se ha acercado a abrazarme y su esposo sólo me ha sonreído antes de pasar a la sala con mi padre. No sé qué hacer exactamente en este momento, yo sabía que mi padre iba a invitar a sus colegas pero jamás creí que fuesen los Smythe…

"_Hola Blaine…"_ escucho decir a Sebastian una vez que su mamá nos ha dejado solos.

"_Ho-hola…"_ no puedo evitar tartamudear al sentir su mirada sobre mí nuevamente.

"_Te ves muy apuesto esta noche…"_ me dice de manera coqueta y yo siento el color subir a mis mejillas.

"_Tú… Tú también te ves bien…"_ logro decir y desvío la mirada al ver la sonrisa de Sebastian.

"_Gracias pero insisto en que tú te ves mejor…"_ insiste y yo abro la boca para contestarle pero alguien me interrumpe.

"_¡Blaine! ¿Ya llegó Sam?"_ grita mi hermano mientras baja las escaleras y veo que su sonrisa se desvanece al ver a Sebastian.

"_¿Sam?"_ digo confundido.

"_Hola Coop…"_ lo saluda Sebastian y veo a mi hermano sonrojarse un poco antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

"_Lo siento, no sé lo que le pasa…"_ me disculpo con Sebastian y él ríe.

"_Sólo es un niño Blaine…"_ dice divertido y yo asiento.

"_Chicos pasen a la sala, sus papás los están buscando…"_ escucho la voz de mi abuela y Sebastian me cede el paso.

Justo cuando llegamos a la sala escucho sonar el timbre así que con un gesto me disculpo con los presentes y me dirijo a abrir, debo decir que me llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarme con los señores Evans y mi amigo Sam del otro lado de la puerta pero no puedo esperar algo mejor para esta noche. Por una parte estoy feliz por lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora pero no puedo evitar pensar en que mi abuelo estaría muy contento de estar aquí justamente hoy, la fiesta de año nuevo siempre había sido especial para él así como la navidad y es un poco difícil pensar en estas celebraciones sin él pero apuesto que él no querría que estuviéramos tristes en un día como hoy.

Los padres de Sebastian y los de Sam parecen llevarse muy bien con los míos, los seis han trabajado juntos en algunos casos y creo que gracias a ello ahora son más cercanos que antes. Nuestros padres no son muy dados a hacer amigos pero creo que eso está cambiando un poco, la verdad es que me alegra que puedan ver a otras personas como amigos y no solo como colegas pero no deja de sorprenderme que sean precisamente los Smythe. Después de charlar un rato en la sala mi abuela y mi madre nos llaman al comedor para iniciar la cena, mamá ha hecho una especie de buffet y en verdad se ha lucido. A las 11:59 papá comienza a llenar nuestras copas con un poco de vino y cuando llega el momento todos decimos la cuenta regresiva antes de gritar ¡feliz año nuevo! y abrazar al que está a nuestro lado.

"_¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala?"_ sugiere mi padre en cuanto todos terminamos de cenar y enseguida aceptamos. Nuestros padres siguen platicando de quien sabe cuántas cosas del trabajo y la situación comienza a ser un tanto incómoda, ni Sebastian, ni Sam, ni Cooper, ni yo sabemos qué hacer al respecto porque realmente parece que salimos sobrando…

"_¿Vamos a mi habitación?"_ escucho a Cooper preguntarle a Sam después de un rato y al parecer mi amigo acepta porque los veo desaparecer por las escaleras.

"_Deberían salir al jardín a ver los fuegos artificiales…"_ nos dice el señor Smythe al ver que estamos un poco aburridos con la plática.

"_¿Vamos?"_ me pregunta Sebastian y yo asiento.

"_¿Te gustó la cena?"_ le pregunto para charlar un poco en cuanto estamos afuera.

"_Estuvo deliciosa, tu mamá y tu abuela son unas diosas en la cocina…"_ me dice con una sonrisa y yo río.

"_Apuesto que les gustará escuchar esas palabras de tu boca…"_ le digo divertido y esta vez ambos reímos.

"_No puedo negar que ha sido una velada encantadora…"_ comienza a decir y parece que hay algo más pero el inicio del espectáculo lo interrumpe.

"_Amo esta parte de las fiestas…"_ le digo con una sonrisa y siento su mirada sobre mí pero no me atrevo a mirarlo a la cara, en su lugar sigo mirando el cielo que está siendo iluminado por muchos colores de luces artificiales.

"_Es hermoso pero es mejor estar aquí compartiendo este momento contigo…"_ lo escucho decir y mi corazón da un brinco en mi pecho. _"Blaine… quiero decirte algo…"_ dice poniéndose enfrente de mí y esto me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunto un poco confundido y él toma aire.

"_Blaine… he esperado mucho tiempo para lograr decidirme pero creo que esta noche es la indicada, creo que este momento es el ideal y simplemente no puedo callarlo más. He intentado decírtelo tiempo atrás pero no he encontrado la forma así que hoy sólo quiero escuchar a mi corazón y dejarme llevar…"_ dice sosteniéndome la mirada y mi corazón se acelera nuevamente. _"Blaine… me gustas y sé que no te soy indiferente, cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso y realmente creo que puede haber algo entre nosotros así que me voy a jugar el todo por el todo y esta vez espero una respuesta…"_ lo escucho decir y sé exactamente lo que viene después de eso, mi cuerpo lo sabe y siento que estoy temblando como un pequeño cordero pero no puedo correr, no puedo huir, no esta vez. _"Blaine Anderson… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?"_ dice finalmente y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Hay una extraña sensación dentro de mí que parece querer decirme algo pero no sé qué es exactamente. ¿Así se siente el amor? ¿Son esas las mariposas de las que todos hablan? No sé si eso sea verdad pero creo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…

"_Si quiero…"_ le digo con una sonrisa y él parece dar un pequeño brinco de alegría.

"_Esa es justamente la respuesta que estaba esperando…"_ me dice emocionado y veo que se acerca poco a poco a mí. Siento que pone su mano en mi cintura y con la otra corta la distancia que queda entre nuestros labios, el beso es dulce y tranquilo pero no estoy seguro de que sea tan mágico como todos dicen.

"_¡Cooper!"_ escucho el grito de Sam e inmediatamente me separo de Sebastian para ver de qué se trata.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunto entre confundido y apenado porque sé que mi amigo y mi hermano me han visto besándome con… ¡Oh!

"_No te preocupes, yo voy…"_ me dice Sam pero yo lo detengo.

"_Tengo que hablar con él…"_ le digo dirigiéndome hacia la casa y dejo a Sam en compañía de mi novio. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Mi novio! Ni siquiera puedo decirlo sin sentir mis mejillas sonrojándose…

"_¿Cooper?"_ llamo a mi hermano en cuanto llego a nuestra habitación y descubro que está cerrada. _"Cooper, abre la puerta…"_ insisto pero no escucho ninguna respuesta. _"Cooper, si no abres llamaré a papá…"_ lo amenazo y finalmente la puerta se abre dejando ver a mi hermano con los ojos rojos.

"_¿Qué quieres?"_ me pregunta molesto y yo lo sigo hasta que se sienta en su cama.

"_Coop, sobre lo que viste allá abajo…"_ comienzo a decir pero él se cubre los oídos con sus manos.

"_¡No quiero saber nada de eso Blaine!"_ me grita exasperado y yo abro mucho los ojos.

"_Cooper… déjame explicarte, no seas así conmigo…"_ insisto pero él no me hace caso. _"Cooper, escúchame…" _le digo sentándome a su lado y parece que obtengo su atención.

"_¿Te vas a casar con Sebastian?" _me pregunta con los ojos cristalinos y yo abro mucho los ojos.

"_¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir, somos muy jóvenes para eso y acabo de aceptar ser su novio…" _le digo sin pensar y él me mira confundido.

"_¿Son novios?"_ lo escucho preguntar y yo asiento. _"¿Y no se van a casar?"_ insiste y yo tengo que reprimir las ganas de reírme.

"_El que seamos novios no significa que tengamos que casarnos Coop…"_ intento explicarle y él se tira de espaldas sobre su cama. _"Coop, quiero que sepas que esto no cambia nada entre nosotros ¿entiendes?"_ le digo un poco preocupado por su respuesta.

"_Somos hermanos…"_ lo escucho decir y algo dentro de mí descansa.

"_Exactamente y eso no va a cambiar aunque tenga todos los novios del mundo…"_ le digo recostándome a su lado y él me mira.

"_Los hermanos no se pelean porque su otro hermano tiene novio ¿verdad?" _me pregunta Coop sin desviar la mirada y yo lo miro tiernamente.

"_No, por lo general si tu hermano es feliz tú también lo eres porque quieres lo mejor para él…"_ le digo con una sonrisa.

"_Intentaré estar feliz por ti Blainey…"_ me dice tomando mi mano y se forma una media sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Gracias Coop…"_ le digo abrazándolo y él me corresponde. _"No tienes que preocuparte por Sebastian, él es un buen chico y te apuesto que si lo tratas un poco más podrás llevarte mejor con él…"_ sigo diciendo pero Cooper se separa de mí.

"_Lo intentaré…"_ dice un poco indeciso pero sé que es sincero.

"_¿Chicos? ¿No quieren un poco de pastel?"_ una voz nos interrumpe y ambos volteamos hacia la puerta para ver que se trata de mi abuela.

"_¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero pastel!"_ grita Cooper mientras corre hacia ella y ambos reímos.

"_Vamos…"_ dice mi abuela tomando a mi hermano de la mano y yo los sigo hasta la cocina para ayudarles a repartir el pastel.

Después de asegurarnos que cada quien tenga un pedazo de pastel me siento a un lado de Sebastian y compartimos algunas miradas acompañadas de dulces sonrisas. La noche avanza rápidamente y cuando nos damos cuenta ya es de madrugada así que papá insiste en que todos deben quedarse a dormir en nuestra casa a lo que al final terminan accediendo. Los adultos se quedan en las habitaciones vacías y Sebastian y Sam son asignados a nuestra recámara pero dado que mi hermano ha estado muy sensible decido quedarme con él y Sam no se molesta por dormir con Sebastian.

A decir verdad no nos cuesta mucho trabajo dormirnos porque realmente ha sido un día un poco cansado y yo en lo particular me quedo dormido con una sonrisa en cuanto veo a Seb mandarme un beso desde su cama. No puedo creer que desde hace unas horas somos novios… Por la mañana me despierto antes que todos o al menos eso creo porque enseguida me doy cuenta que Cooper lleva despierto más tiempo que yo y sé que está pensando lo mismo que yo así que después de intercambiar algunas miradas le hago una seña para que se levante y no haga ruido pero no funciona del todo…

"_¿A dónde van?"_ escucho la voz de Sebastian y mi hermano da un salto por la sorpresa.

"_Al panteón…"_ le responde Sam medio adormilado y Sebastian parece entender.

"_¿Puedo ir?"_ nos pregunta y yo miro a Cooper en busca de una respuesta.

"_Puedes ir pero apúrate porque hay que salir antes de que se despierten los grandes…"_ le dice mi hermano y mi novio se apresura a levantarse de la cama.

"_Yo me quedo para cubrirlos…"_ dice Sam envolviéndose en las sábanas y todos reímos.

Una vez que estamos listos bajamos las escaleras y justo cuando estamos a punto de salir nos sorprende la voz de mi abuela diciendo _"No se tarden mucho chicos porque tienen que estar de regreso para el desayuno…" _Los tres la miramos y asentimos antes de abrir la puerta para salir y ella nos sonríe. Durante el camino Seb toma mi mano y con la otra yo tomo la de mi hermano de tal forma que si alguien quisiera caminar por la acera no lo lograría. Caminamos en silencio por ratos porque hay momentos en los que mi novio intenta hacer plática con Cooper pero a él parece no interesarle mucho su conversación.

"_¿Escucharon eso?"_ nos pregunta Sebastian en cuanto entramos al panteón pero no sé a lo que se refiere.

"_¿Qué?" _le pregunta mi hermano y los tres nos quedamos en silencio para escuchar mejor.

"_I wanna hold your hand…"_ escucho a la distancia mientras nos acercamos a la tumba de mi abuelo y ahora sé a lo que se refería Sebastian.

"_Díganme por favor que no estoy alucinando esa voz…"_ nos dice Seb y Cooper y yo reímos.

"_No alucinas, ya van varias veces que escuchamos esa voz cantando esa canción cerca de la tumba de mi abuelo…"_ lo tranquilizo y él se queda mirando hacia algún lugar en específico pero no dice nada. Conforme nos acercamos a nuestro destino la canción que habíamos estado escuchando se detiene y se escuchan unos pasos apresurados pero no les tomo importancia y sigo caminando.

"_¿Quién es ese chico?"_ escucho a Seb preguntar de la nada y ambos lo miramos confundidos.

"_¿De qué hablas?"_ le pregunta Cooper y ambos esperamos su respuesta.

"_Del chico que estaba cantando, ¿no saben quién es?"_ nos pregunta un tanto curioso.

"_¿Es un chico?"_ le pregunto incrédulo y él asiente. _"Jamás lo hubiera imaginado…"_ digo en voz alta y mi hermano está igual de sorprendido que yo.

"_Pues créelo aunque realmente es raro encontrar a un chico con ese rango vocal…"_ dice mi novio y yo asiento. _"Los esperaré por aquí para no interrumpirlos…"_ lo escucho decir cuando ubicamos la tumba de mi abuelo y yo asiento.

"_Gracias…"_ le dice Cooper y me toma de la mano para seguir caminando hasta que llegamos a la tumba del abuelo. _"Hoy es Año Nuevo abuelo y tú no estás aquí, el año pasado no pensé que nos dejarías a la mitad del año pero la abuela dice que estás en un lugar mejor y también dice que te extraña. Estoy seguro que hubiera venido con nosotros pero está un poco ocupada con el desayuno para los amigos de papá…"_ comienza a decir mi hermano y me mira para que agregue algunas palabras.

"_No venimos a inquietarte abuelo, justo ahora creo que todos estamos bien y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Nosotros venimos a desearte Feliz Año Nuevo donde quiera que estés y como siempre queremos compartir contigo un poco de lo que ha pasado por aquí en estos días…"_ le digo mirando a mi hermano y él comienza a relatar un poco de lo que hemos hecho últimamente, no sé qué tan bueno sea que hagamos esto frecuentemente pero es la única forma en la que podemos sentir que el abuelo sigue siendo parte de nuestra familia.

En cuanto terminamos de platicar con el abuelo caminamos en busca de Sebastian y lo encontramos con dos dientes de león en la mano, Cooper y yo compartimos una mirada llena de curiosidad pero ninguno de los dos dice nada al respecto. Una vez que llegamos a lado de Sebastian nos entrega un diente de león a cada uno y nos hace caminar hacia un lugar lleno de pasto. _"Pidan un deseo…"_ nos dice con una sonrisa y Cooper mira sus manos vacías.

"_¿Y el tuyo?"_ le pregunta confundido y siento la mirada de Sebastian sobre mí.

"_Mi deseo ya se cumplió…"_ dice con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y siento mis mejillas sonrojarse.

Por un momento intento controlarme y cierro los ojos para poder pedir mi deseo pero no se me ocurre nada, nunca he sido una de esas personas que se las pasa deseando cosas inalcanzables y siempre he agradecido lo que tengo. Justo ahora mis papás están bien y amo a mi familia aunque no sea tan perfecta como quisiera, tengo el mejor amigo del mundo y por si fuera poco acabo de darle una oportunidad al amor… ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Después de pensarlo un poco más finalmente viene algo a mi cabeza, algo que no está en mis manos y que realmente deseo con todo mi corazón: _deseo que mi abuelo descanse en paz donde quiera que se encuentre…_

* * *

**_¡Hola! Al fin les traigo la continuación... Lamento el retraso pero ha sido un mes lleno de trabajo y temo que han sido otras mis prioridades. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, hummelandersonsmythe y starcriss ya tenemos Seblaine! pero mis queridos Klainers no se me preocupen mucho, esta historia es algo larga así que por eso he dejado que esto pasara. _**

**_Sé que Kurt hasta ahora parece un mito pero les aseguro que cuando menos lo esperen finalmente tendremos noticias de él. Debo decirles que para esta historia no tendré un día fijo de actualización (lo siento) al menos no por un tiempo pero procuraré no dejarlos sin capítulo cada semana. _**

**_Como siempre es un gusto saludarlos y espero que su buen corazón los haga dejarme saber qué tal les está pareciendo la historia. Gracias por leer! Les mando un abrazo y nos leemos pronto! ;)_**


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Hola chicos! Espero que les guste saber que no los dejaré sin capítulo esta semana xD **_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Hasta ahora todos los capítulos han sido narrados por Blaine porque es su historia pero en éste quise hacer una excepción dado que Kurt en serio estaba pareciendo un mito. Por lo tanto esta es la presentación de Kurt Hummel y puede que posteriormente tengamos partes narradas por él pero no se preocupen yo les avisaré.**_

_***elena blackbird aquí tienes un poco de Kurt, espero que disfrutes el capítulo!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

La vida no siempre es fácil o al menos eso es lo que mi padre dice a menudo, estoy seguro que hay personas que viven cosas peores que yo pero hay momentos en los que pienso seriamente qué es lo que habré hecho en mi otra vida para padecer lo que estoy viviendo ahora. Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y estoy estudiando mi segundo año en Mckinley, a diferencia del año pasado creí que este año tendría la oportunidad de dejar de ser invisible y por un momento lo logré, me uní al equipo de las animadoras junto a Mercedes pero descubrí que queríamos aparentar ser alguien que no somos así que decidimos abandonarlo.

Actualmente estoy dentro del glee club, el club menos popular de la escuela pero el más cálido y más sincero. Gracias a Mr. Shue todos ahí somos como una gran familia a pesar de nuestras diferencias, sin embargo, el simple hecho de pertenecer al glee club nos vuelve el blanco favorito de los chicos del equipo de futbol. Parece que a esos chicos la popularidad se les sube a la cabeza y se creen con el poder de ir molestando a todo el mundo nada más por gusto, al menos Sam, Finn y Puckerman ya no son como todos ellos.

Por otro lado sería muy injusto de mi parte echarle toda la culpa al glee club porque además de ser parte de ellos mi gran pecado es ser… gay. Como lo escuchan soy gay y gracias a ello soy el juguete preferido de Karofsky y Azimio, creo que esos chicos piensan que por respirar el mismo aire que yo podrían terminar siendo iguales a mí y al parecer esa idea les aterra. En la escuela sólo ellos no toleran mi homosexualidad porque mis amigos no parecieron sorprenderse cuando se los dije, incluso mi padre me dijo que lo había sospechado desde que era pequeño y no pareció molestarle en absoluto.

Mi padre es Burt Hummel y creo que es el mejor padre del mundo, mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño por lo que él tuvo que hacerse cargo de mí solo y creo que ha hecho un buen trabajo. Vivimos en Lima, Ohio en la casa que mis padres compraron el día de su boda, mi mamá está enterrada en el panteón central y cada vez que puedo voy a visitarla. Al principio fue muy difícil para mí aceptar su muerte pero con el tiempo comprendí que ella sigue viviendo en mi corazón y aunque no tengo tantos recuerdos de ella como quisiera siempre intento recordarla de la mejor forma posible, como cuando me cantaba esa canción que siempre me hacía caer rendido por las noches. Desde pequeño papá me dijo que ella siempre me iba a estar cuidando desde donde quiera que esté pero para que ella sepa que yo no la voy a olvidar nunca procuro ir a visitarla a menudo al panteón y por lo general siempre termino cantándole esa canción que tantas veces me cantó ella a mí.

La gente podrá decir que es un tanto extraño que vaya al panteón a hablar con una tumba pero yo sé que mi mamá me escucha y también sé que no soy el único que lo hace. Desde hace algunos meses suelo encontrarme con un chico que visita el panteón igual de seguido que yo, para mi suerte creo que la persona a la que visita está enterrada justo a un lado de mi madre porque un día lo escuché hablando muy cerca de ahí y apuesto que no estaba muy feliz que digamos, incluso me atreví a dejarle una nota pero no sé si la encontró o el aire se la llevó.

No sé quién sea ese chico y mucho menos quién es a quien va a visitar pero al escuchar todo lo que dijo ese día me pareció reconocer un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo y creo que fue por eso mi atrevimiento. Justamente ayer me pareció verlo en el panteón pero no iba solo, a su lado vi a un niño y a un joven alto y castaño, temo que me di cuenta muy tarde de su presencia y creo que me escucharon cantar, no pueden imaginar la pena que sentí al darme cuenta que había gente caminando hacia mí y lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo del lugar antes de que me encontraran. Estoy seguro que si me llegaron a ver debí haber parecido un tonto pero no podía solamente quedarme ahí y bueno, no he podido dejar de pensar en eso desde ayer…

"_¿Kurt? ¿Estás despierto?"_ escucho la voz de mi padre.

"_Sí, pasa…"_ le digo sentándome en mi cama y lo veo entrar a la habitación.

"_¿Quieres ir a desayunar al centro comercial con nosotros?"_ lo escucho decir y frunzo el ceño.

"_¿Nosotros?"_ le pregunto curioso y él mira hacia otro lado.

"_Sí… Carole-yo, nosotros, Finn… es decir, podemos desayunar juntos el segundo día del año ¿no crees?" _me dice un tanto nervioso y no puedo evitar reír.

"_Seguro…"_ le digo divertido y él se dirige hacia la puerta.

"_Te veo abajo en veinte minutos…"_ me dice antes de salir y yo asiento.

En cuanto sale de la habitación me levanto y me dispongo a arreglarme, si lo pienso un poco creo que sé por qué papá está tan nervioso con respecto a Carole. Ella es la mamá de Finn y desde hace unos meses ha estado extrañamente cerca de la familia, no es una cosa que me moleste porque a veces es bueno tener a alguien con quien cocinar y aunque ellos crean que no lo sé es obvio que están saliendo desde hace tiempo. No sé por qué no me lo ha comentado pero puede que ya sea hora de que le pregunte, una vez que estoy listo bajo las escaleras y en cuanto me ve toma las llaves de la camioneta y ambos salimos.

"_Vamos a pasar por Carole y por Finn…"_ me dice mientras se sube a la camioneta y yo lo imito.

"_No hay problema papá…"_ le digo en cuanto estamos arriba y él sonríe.

"_Qué bueno…"_ lo escucho decir y decido que es el momento.

"_Papá… ¿No se te hace que desde algún tiempo vemos mucho a Carole y a Finn?"_ le pregunto y él comienza a toser.

"_¿Te-te molesta?"_ me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza.

"_En realidad no, es sólo que es un poco extraño…"_ le comento y él fija su mirada en la carretera pero no dice nada.

"_Kurt, yo…"_ comienza a decir después de un rato pero se detiene.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ le pregunto y él suspira.

"_Yo… yo amé mucho a tu madre…"_ me dice con la voz entrecortada y veo que se estaciona afuera de la casa de los Hudson.

"_Lo sé…"_ le digo tranquilamente y él me mira.

"_La amé con todo mi corazón Kurt pero ella ya no está con nosotros y no quiero que lo vayas a tomar a mal pero creo que es tiempo de que comience a salir con otras personas…"_ me dice con dificultad y yo pongo mi mano en su hombro.

"_Sé que la amaste y también sé que lo justo es que rehagas tu vida con alguien que valga la pena…"_ le digo con una sonrisa y una lágrima rueda por su mejilla.

"_¿No te molesta?"_ me pregunta y yo río.

"_Papá, nunca me podría molestar que intentes ser feliz…"_ le digo sinceramente y él me abraza.

"_Gracias hijo…"_ me dice un tanto emocionado y yo río nuevamente.

"_No tienes nada que agradecerme papá y también puedes dejar de fingir porque sé que no saldrás con otras personas, saldrás con Carole Hudson y no creo que sea la primera vez que lo hacen…"_ le digo divertido y él abre mucho los ojos.

"_En realidad ella y yo hemos salido un poco, no queríamos decirles nada porque no estábamos seguros de que funcionáramos de esa forma pero…"_ termina confesándome y yo lo abrazo nuevamente.

"_Me alegra que las cosas estén bien entre ustedes y deja de preocuparte por nuestra aprobación ¿quieres?"_ le digo divertido y se escuchan unos golpes en la ventana.

"_¡Oh!"_ dice mi papá al ver a Carole y a Finn afuera con una sonrisa y ambos nos bajamos.

"_Buenos días…"_ saludamos todos al mismo tiempo y después nos echamos a reír. Carole y papá se van adelante y yo me voy en el asiento trasero con Finn. No es una situación incómoda y debo decir que si llegáramos a ser familia no me molestaría en lo absoluto a pesar de mi triste pasado en el que me enamoré de Finn por algunos meses. La verdad es que fue algo así como mi amor platónico pero conforme lo fui conociendo ese enamoramiento se me fue pasando, además lo más triste fue que él tenía novia y de ahí que haya aprendido la lección de no enamorarme de un chico heterosexual nunca más en mi vida.

Después de un rato notamos que la camioneta se detiene en un restaurante y papá nos indica que bajemos, al parecer el desayuno en el centro comercial se pospone para otro día porque hoy creo que papá está dispuesto a ofrecernos un desayuno bastante decente. Cuando entramos al lugar confirmo que no me equivoco y papá decide ordenar un poco de todo para los cuatro, realmente creo que pasamos un buen rato desayunando pero no le prestamos atención al tiempo porque estamos disfrutando de las anécdotas de mi papá y de las bromas de Finn. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero Carole nos dice que tiene que hacer algunas compras en el centro comercial y papá se ofrece a llevarlos.

"_¡Oh, por Dios!"_ grito en cuanto llegamos al centro comercial y veo la tienda de galletas.

"_¿Qué?"_ escucho preguntar a Finn pero yo sigo dando pequeños brincos de emoción.

"_A Kurt le encantan las galletas de esa tienda…"_ le dice mi papá y lo veo sacar dinero. _"Tomen, vayan a comprar algunas…" _nos dice ofreciéndonos el dinero y yo lo tomo.

"_¡Sí!"_ grito emocionado y él ríe junto a Carole.

"_Me llamas en cuanto terminen…"_ le dice ella a Finn y él asiente.

"_Vamos…"_ me dice Finn caminando hacia la tienda y yo lo sigo. Una vez adentro corro a elegir mis dos cajas de galletas y Finn escoge una caja para él y para su mamá. _"Veo que en serio te gustan estas galletas…" _me dice cuando estamos formados para pagar y yo río.

"_Sí, me encantan…"_ le digo con una sonrisa y él me la devuelve.

"_Supongo que ya sabes lo de nuestros padres…"_ me dice después de un rato.

"_Sí, ¿a ti te molesta?"_ le pregunto y él niega con la cabeza.

"_En realidad no, hace mucho que no veía a mamá tan feliz como cuando está con tu padre…"_ me dice con una sonrisa triste.

"_¿Entonces?"_ le digo confundido y él me mira.

"_Es que de todas las personas que hay en el mundo mi mamá está saliendo con tu padre y yo siento que me porté como un idiota contigo hace tiempo y no quiero que eso…"_ comienza a decir pero no lo dejo continuar.

"_Olvida eso Finn, desde hace tiempo tú y yo estamos bien así que deja de recordar el pasado. Sé que te portaste como un canalla pero reaccionaste y ahora tú eres el que me defiende de esos neandertales con la ayuda de Sam, ahora ustedes son mis amigos y sé que puedo contar con ustedes…"_ le digo de corazón y él sonríe.

"_Gracias Kurt…"_ lo escucho decir y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Pronto avanza la fila y salimos de la tienda con nuestras galletas, yo miro a Finn para ver si le llamará a su mamá pero él está viendo hacia un lugar en específico.

"_¿Qué haces?"_ le pregunto y veo que sus ojos brillan.

"_¡Vamos a la tienda de música!"_ me grita emocionado y yo río.

"_Pero Finn…"_ intento decir pero él no me deja continuar.

"_Yo te acompañé por galletas, tú acompáñame a la tienda de música…"_ me dije jalándome hacia el local.

"_Está bien…"_ le digo siguiéndolo y él sonríe. _"¿Vas a comprar algo?"_ le pregunto y él niega con la cabeza.

"_No traigo dinero pero quiero ver esa batería…"_ me dice mientras entra al lugar y yo me desvío hacia donde se encuentran los discos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa pero después de un rato escucho unos pasos detrás de mí y al darme la vuelta me encuentro con un niño que está escondiéndose atrás de un estante de discos.

"_¿Hola?"_ digo confundido y el niño brinca.

"_¡Me asustaste!"_ me dice en voz baja y yo me agacho para estar a su altura.

"_¿Qué haces?"_ le digo en el mismo tono de voz y él se cubre la boca para no reírse.

"_Me escondo…" _me dice divertido mientras se sienta en el piso y yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"_¿De quién?"_ le pregunto.

"_De mi hermano y de su novio…"_ me dice con mala cara.

"_¿Novio?"_ no puedo evitar decir en voz alta y él rueda los ojos.

"_Sí, novio…"_ me repite y yo estoy un poco sorprendido de que haya otro chico homosexual en Ohio o mejor dicho otros chicos…

"_¿Por qué te escondes de ellos?"_ le pregunto en cuanto reacciono.

"_Porque estaban besándose en frente de mí…"_ me explica.

"_¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?_" le pregunto.

"_Nada pero no me gusta que mi hermano bese a su novio enfrente de mí…"_ me dice molesto y yo comienzo a sospechar algo.

"_¿Por qué?"_ insisto.

"_No te puedo decir…"_ me dice viendo hacia otro lado y yo levanto una ceja.

"_Está bien, no me digas pero respóndeme algo…"_ le digo intentando restarle importancia.

"_¿Qué cosa?"_ me pregunta.

"_¿Es guapo el novio de tu hermano?"_ le pregunto curioso y él sonríe.

"_Si…"_ me dice con la mirada perdida y mis sospechas crecen pero no considero que sea correcto decírselas.

**¡Cooper!** se escucha un grito afuera de la tienda y él abre mucho los ojos.

"_Es él…"_ me dice con un poco de pánico en la mirada.

"_¿Qué piensas hacer?"_ le pregunto y se escucha que alguien entra a la tienda.

"_Esperar a que me encuentre…"_ me dice divertido y yo río.

"_Tal vez sea mejor que tú lo encuentres…"_ le digo con una sonrisa y él niega con la cabeza.

"_No seas aburrido, déjame divertirme…"_ me dice sonriente.

"_¿Aburrido? ¡Yo no soy aburrido!"_ le digo indignado y él ríe.

"_No me hagas reír o me encontrará…"_ me dice fingiendo molestia y yo niego con la cabeza.

"_Veo que no detendrás tu plan malvado así que solo me queda observar el espectáculo…"_ le digo sentándome a su lado y comienzo a sacar una galleta.

"_¿Son de chispas de chocolate?"_ me pregunta Cooper y yo río.

"_Sí, toma algunas…"_ le digo ofreciéndole la caja y él toma dos.

"_Eran las favoritas de mi abuelo…"_ me dice mientras se lleva una a la boca.

"_¿Ya no le gustan?"_ le pregunto confundido y veo que se levanta.

"_Ya no está Seb, creo que debo ir a buscar a mi hermano o me va a acusar con papá…"_ me dice un poco preocupado y yo río.

"_Ve si no quieres meterte en problemas…"_ le digo divertido y él sonríe.

"_Sí, gracias por las galletas…"_ me dice mientras se aleja y no puedo evitar reír nuevamente.

"_¿Kurt?"_ escucho la voz de Finn y me levanto. _"¿Qué hacías ahí y quién era ese niño?"_ me pregunta confundido.

"_Comía una galleta y ese niño era Cooper…"_ le digo con una sonrisa y él me mira aún confundido.

"_¿Cooper?"_ repite y yo levanto los hombros.

"_No sé quién sea exactamente pero es muy agradable y le gustan las galletas con chispas de chocolate…"_ le digo divertido y él ríe.

"_Ok, te dejo solo veinte minutos y te haces amigo de un niño de 10 años. ¿Qué sigue?"_ me dice burlón y yo le enseño la lengua.

"_No creo que tenga diez años así que mejor cállate Hudson y vayamos a buscar a nuestros padres…"_ le digo mientras camino hacia la salida y él me sigue. Por lo general yo no entablo conversaciones con todos los niños que se me ponen en frente pero Cooper en específico llamó mi atención, fue como si ya lo hubiera visto en alguna otra parte o tal vez solo fue mi imaginación pero de cualquier forma fue bueno conocerlo, aunque solo haya sido una coincidencia para molestar a su hermano…

* * *

_**¿Qué tal el encuentro de Kurt con el travieso de Cooper? ¿Qué creen que sospeche? ¿Ya saben por qué Coop está celoso? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y con suerte espero un review! Saluditos a todos! ;) **_


	19. Capítulo 18

_**¡Hola! Disculparán ustedes la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada estos días con la universidad y supongo que seguiré estándolo pero procuraré actualizar un poco más seguido.**_

_**En este capítulo regresamos con el narrador principal: Blaine. NO! no abandonaré la historia, me gusta demasiado lo que hago y les prometo seguirla sólo tenganme un poco de paciencia... Me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y les aseguro que pronto sabremos más de Kurt, por lo pronto dejaré de molestarlos para que puedan leer el capítulo y... espero que les guste! Gracias por sus reviews! Un abrazo! **_

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Después de pasar juntos el resto del primer día del año, Sebastian prometió pasar al día siguiente por nosotros para ir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial. Debo decir que sus papás se tomaron muy bien nuestra relación al igual que mi madre y mi abuela, incluso mi papá no dijo nada incómodo y después de nuestra plática del otro día creo que está de acuerdo con esto. No sé cómo fue que lo aceptó tan fácilmente ya que siempre había sido un poco cerrado ante estas cosas pero me alegra saber que ahora puedo confiar en él.

En la mañana el chofer del señor Smythe pasa a dejar a Seb a mi casa y después de desayunar nos lleva a nosotros y a mi hermano al centro comercial. Nos quedamos paseando por ahí un rato hasta que Cooper encuentra la pista de hielo para niños y nos insiste tanto en que lo dejemos patinar un rato que no podemos evitarlo. En lo que él entra a la pista Sebastian y yo nos sentamos en una banquita vacía y nos quedamos contemplándolo mientras él intenta hacer piruetas pero solo lo vemos girar como un trompo.

"_Tal vez si se agachara un poco lograría esa…" _escucho la voz de Seb mientras señala a un chico más pequeño que mi hermano que está haciendo una pirueta.

"_Tal vez…"_ le digo pensativo pero todos mis pensamientos desaparecen cuando siento su mano sobre la mía.

"_¿Puedo…?"_ me dice con una sonrisa y yo asiento con las mejillas un poco rojas. _"Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas…"_ lo escucho decir mientras entrelaza sus dedos entre los míos y deposita un beso en mi mejilla.

"_¿Gracias?"_ no puedo evitar decir y él ríe.

"_¿A ti no te gusta patinar?"_ cambia el tema de repente y una parte de mí se lo agradece mucho.

"_Sí, pero creo que ya no estoy en condiciones para patinar en esa pista en particular…"_ le digo divertido y ambos miramos a los niños patinar de un lado a otro.

"_Puede ser pero si en verdad te gusta podemos ir a otro lado…"_ me dice con una sonrisa y yo niego con la cabeza.

"_Creo que esas ya no son cosas para chicos de nuestra edad…"_ le digo divertido y él me fulmina con la mirada.

"_Dios… acabas de hacerme sentir como uno de treinta…"_ me acusa de tal forma que parece que está hablando en serio.

"_Lo siento…"_ le digo apenado y él me mira con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

"_Tal vez pueda disculparte si me regalas un beso…"_ me dice coqueto y mi corazón se acelera.

"_Pero Seb…"_ intento decir pero es muy tarde porque de pronto siento la respiración de mi novio demasiado cerca y sin más el espacio entre nosotros desaparece en un instante. No sé cuánto tiempo nos besamos pero debo decir que me olvido del mundo exterior por un largo rato, en ese momento sólo me concentro en los suaves movimientos de mi novio y en el dulce sabor de sus labios, puede que no sea un experto en estas cosas pero realmente me gusta mucho cómo se están dando las cosas entre nosotros.

Ninguno de los dos parece estar dispuesto a romper el beso y comienzo a creer que mis labios estarán hinchados cuando nos separemos pero eso no es lo que me hace abrir los ojos abruptamente sino el grito ahogado de una voz familiar a lo lejos. Sin querer alejo a Sebastian de mí y él me mira confundido pero yo estoy viendo fijamente hacia la pista de patinaje en donde se supone debería estar mi hermano pero por más que lo busco no encuentro a nadie ahí...

"_¿Estás bien Blaine? ¿Hice algo malo?"_ escucho preguntar a mi novio.

"_No, no para nada pero creo que tenemos un problema…"_ le digo un tanto preocupado.

"_¿De qué hablas?"_ me pregunta viendo hacia la pista y creo que ve a lo que me refiero.

"_Tenemos que buscar a Cooper, mi padre me matará si se entera de esto…"_ le digo alarmado y ambos nos levantamos instantáneamente de nuestro lugar.

"_Tú ve hacia la derecha y yo iré hacia la izquierda…"_ me dice después de que chocamos dos veces y yo asiento.

"_Está bien…"_ le respondo mientras comienzo a correr.

"_¡Blaine!"_ escucho el grito de mi novio y me detengo. _"Llámame si lo encuentras y no te preocupes, Cooper estará bien…" _me dice al llegar a mi lado y deposita un casto beso sobre mis labios antes de irse nuevamente.

Siento que recorro todo el centro comercial pero en realidad no paso del primer piso y de mi mitad, paso por la heladería pero Cooper no podría estar ahí porque está haciendo demasiado frío y sé que no le van esas cosas, también pienso en la tienda de juguetes y sin más me adentro en ella pero no hay luces de mi hermano. Sigo recorriendo cada local, desde la cafetería hasta la pequeña pastelería pero no tengo señales de Coop hasta después de un largo rato que lo veo caminando como si nada por las afueras de una tienda de electrodomésticos…

"_¡Cooper!" _no puedo evitar gritarle y él camina hacia mí.

"_Hola Blaine…"_ me dice con una sonrisa y yo no puedo creer que sea tan cínico.

"_¡¿Hola?! ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?"_ le pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

"_Solo estaba caminando un poco…"_ lo escucho decir.

"_¿Caminando? Sebastian y yo te vimos corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde…"_ me quejo y siento la mano de Seb en mi brazo.

"_¿Estás bien Coop?"_ le pregunta preocupado y mi hermano asiente. _"No vuelvas a hacernos esto, tu hermano estaba muy preocupado y tú no aparecías por ninguna parte…" _le dice un poco más tranquilo.

"_Está bien, sólo quería caminar un poco…"_ insiste mi hermano.

"_¿Caminar? Pero si estabas patinando hasta que…"_ le digo aún alterado pero me detengo al darme cuenta de lo que probablemente pasó.

"_Tranquilo, lo importante es que ya está con nosotros y que está bien…"_ intenta tranquilizarme mi novio.

"_Tienes razón pero deja que se entere mi padre…"_ le digo con un suspiro y mi hermano abre mucho los ojos.

"_¡NO! Por favor Blaine, no le digas a papá…"_ me dice suplicante.

"_Tú te lo buscaste Cooper…"_ le respondo firmemente y el corre a abrazarme.

"_¡No, por favor! Ya me voy a portar bien y además te traje un regalo…"_ lo escucho decir y me alejo un poco para ver de lo que está hablando.

"_¿Cómo que me trajiste un regalo?"_ le pregunto confundido

"_Sí, mira…"_ me dice ofreciéndome una galleta y siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

"_¿Una galleta?" _pregunta Sebastian confundido.

"_No es cualquier galleta…"_ le responde mi hermano y yo siento un hueco en el pecho.

"_Eran las preferidas del abuelo, ¿dónde la conseguiste?"_ lo cuestiono y él mira hacia otro lado.

"_Alguien me la regaló…"_ dice débilmente pero alcanzo a escucharlo.

"_Cooper no debes ir por ahí pidiéndole cosas a los extraños…"_ lo amonesta Sebastian y él rueda los ojos.

"_No era un extraño, me dijo su nombre…"_ le responde mi hermano y yo no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando.

"_¿Y cuál era…?"_ lo reto pero él parece confundido.

"_Lo olvidé…"_ dice finalmente y yo estoy a punto de decir algo pero mi novio no me lo permite.

"_Bueno, olvidemos ese tema y mejor vayamos a ver una película… ¿Están de acuerdo?"_ lo escucho decir y mi hermano sonríe ampliamente.

"_¡Sí, sí, sí, yo sí!"_ grita emocionado y Sebastian me mira.

"_¿Vamos?"_ me pregunta con su deslumbrante sonrisa y yo suspiro.

"_Está bien…"_ le digo resignado y tomo su mano para comenzar a caminar. Por su parte él intenta tomar la de Cooper pero mi hermano se niega a tocarlo así que se agarra de mi otra mano y es así como logramos llegar al cine. Puede que lo de Cooper haya sido una tontería pero todavía me tiene intrigado su actitud y peor aún, no sé quién ha sido el que le regaló esas galletas…

Mi hermano menor elige la película con Sebastian mientras yo los observo deseando que algún día Cooper pueda aceptar a mi novio como parte de la familia… Esperen… ¿Parte de la FAMILIA? ¡Santo Dios! Ya me estoy creando esas historias imaginarias en mi cabeza y todavía no llevo ni una semana saliendo con él, no digo que no vaya a durar mucho tiempo con Sebastian pero... ¿Cómo saber si será el indicado? Creo que eso sólo podré averiguarlo con el tiempo pero por el momento quiero creer que lo es porque nadie me ha tratado como él, porque todo parece perfecto y porque a veces el primer amor es para siempre ¿no?

Al final de cuentas terminamos viendo una película animada que resulta ser muy divertida y Cooper parece pasársela bien, cuando salimos del cine el chofer de Sebastian nos lleva a casa y mi novio insiste en que no le comente lo sucedido a mi padre ya que no le pasó nada a Cooper y creo que él también sospecha por qué mi hermano salió corriendo de la pista de hielo así que decido hacerle caso para no hacer más grande el problema…

"_Me encantó pasar la tarde con ustedes, ojalá pudiéramos hacerlo más seguido…"_ me dice Sebastian en cuanto bajamos del auto.

"_Mañana te vas de viaje, ¿cierto?"_ le pregunto esperando que diga que no pero eso no pasa.

"_Sí y te juro que no quisiera hacerlo pero mis padres…"_ comienza a decir y yo lo detengo.

"_No te preocupes, aprovecharé el momento para pasar tiempo con mi hermano…"_ intento tranquilizarlo.

"_Creo que les hará bien…"_ me dice viendo a mi hermano que nos mira con los brazos cruzados.

"_Sí, yo también lo creo…"_ le digo sinceramente y mi hermano se aleja de nosotros.

"_Entonces… ¿Te veo en Dalton?"_ me pregunta con un suspiro.

"_Así es…"_ le digo resignado y él toma mis manos entre las suyas.

"_Y… ¿Les contaremos a todos sobre nosotros?"_ lo escucho preguntar.

"_¿Acaso quieres ocultarme Sebastian Smythe?"_ le pregunto divertido y él rueda los ojos.

"_No tiene caso, si vamos a pasar toda la vida juntos es mejor que el mundo se vaya acostumbrando a la idea…"_ lo escucho decir y mis mejillas se tornan rosadas_. "Sólo es un decir Blaine…"_ me dice divertido al observar mi reacción e incluso lo escucho reír.

"_Lo sé…"_ le digo apenado y siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"_Te voy a extrañar…"_ me dice dulcemente y lo veo acercarse peligrosamente hacia mí.

"_¡Iuugg!"_ escuchamos de repente y volteamos a ver a mi hermano que ha roto el momento.

"_Cooper, ¿puedes entrar a la casa y fijarte qué hora es en el reloj del cuarto de la abuela?"_ le digo intentado sonar amable y Seb ríe a mi lado.

"_No creo que sea necesario Blaine, papá viene hacia acá y puedes preguntarle la hora tú mismo…"_ me dice con una sonrisa traviesa y Sebastian me suelta enseguida.

"_Qué bueno que llegaron chicos, los estaba esperando…"_ escuchamos decir a mi padre.

"_Buenas tardes señor Anderson…"_ lo saluda mi novio y él sonríe.

"_Hola hijo, iré a ver a tu padre así que si no te importa me iré contigo…"_ le dice mi papá y Seb se ve un poco nervioso.

"_No, claro que no me importa señor…"_ le responde finalmente y es entonces cuando mi papá se dirige a nosotros.

"_En ese caso, avísale a tu madre que llegaré tarde Blaine y entren a la casa…"_ lo escucho decir y asiento al igual que Cooper mientras lo vemos subirse al auto de los padres de Sebastian.

"_Te quiero…"_ me susurra mi novio antes de irse.

"_Yo también…"_ le respondo y antes de que se aleje deposito un casto beso en sus labios. Mi padre nos observa pero no dice nada y mi novio se va con una sonrisa al auto, por su parte Cooper me mira fijamente y yo le ofrezco mi mano para entrar a la casa y él acepta. Mi abuela nos recibe adentro y nos invita a comer algo de fruta antes de que esté lista la cena, sin querer terminamos viendo una película antigua que parece que a mi abuela le hace recordar algo triste porque se pone a llorar…

"_¿Estás bien?"_ le pregunta mi hermano mientras corre a abrazarla.

"_Sí hijo, no te preocupes…"_ le dice mi abuela y yo me siento del otro lado para abrazarla también.

"_¿Te recordó al abuelo?"_ no puedo evitar preguntar y más lágrimas comienzan a correr por sus mejillas por lo que no necesito una respuesta.

"_Todo va a estar bien… ¿Verdad Blaine?"_ escucho decir a mi hermano y asiento mientras aprieto un poco más el abrazo de mi abuela.

"_Lo sé chicos y los amo demasiado, no se preocupen ¿quieren?"_ nos dice mi abuela para tranquilizarnos pero ninguno de los dos deshace el abrazo. Es cierto que lo de mi abuelo ya pasó hace algún tiempo pero el corazón no conoce de tiempos y a veces simplemente todo se siente tan cercano y tan real que es inevitable derramar algunas lágrimas, sin embargo lo importante es saber que no estamos solos en esto, siempre nos tendremos los unos a los otros como lo que somos: una familia.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Si se están preguntado por mi hermano tengo que decirles que ya está un poco más tranquilo que antes aunque tal vez sea porque Sebastian no ha estado conmigo el resto de las vacaciones pero de igual forma he intentado recuperar el tiempo perdido con Coop para que no sienta que lo estoy remplazando o algo por el estilo. La verdad es que no pensé que mi hermano fuera a tomar así el que yo tuviera una relación después de haber aceptado tan abiertamente el que yo fuera gay pero supongo que a lo mejor fue un poco precipitado para él y por eso su reacción. En fin, me alegra haber recuperado su confianza y el pasar tiempo juntos creo que nos ha ayudado a los dos.

¿Qué hay de mí? Pues… Nervioso, así es como me siento porque hoy regreso a la academia después de las vacaciones y apuesto que Jeff no dejará de molestarme en cuanto se entere que Sebastian y yo somos novios. Novios… Todavía no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, jamás creí que mi padre fuera a aceptar tan fácilmente mis preferencias y mucho menos que fuera a estar de acuerdo con mi primera relación, creí que cuando se enterara lo primero que haría sería sacarme de Dalton pero aquí estoy una vez más en este pasillo que…

"_¡Blaine!"_ escucho la voz de Sebastian a lo lejos y cuando volteo lo veo correr hacia mí.

"_Hola Seb…"_ le digo con una sonrisa y él me rodea con sus brazos por la cintura.

"_Hola amor…"_ lo escucho decir y abro mucho los ojos por lo que acabo de escuchar pero no puedo decir nada al respecto porque de un momento a otro siento los labios de mi novio sobre los míos. _"Te extrañé…"_ dice en cuanto nos separamos y yo sonrío como un tonto.

"_Yo también te extrañé…"_ le digo dulcemente y él me besa rápidamente antes de separarse un poco de mí

"_Bueno, te veo a la hora del desayuno porque tengo que ir a clase ahora…"_ me dice a modo de despedida y yo río.

"_Está bien, nos vemos al rato…"_ le digo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"_Te amo…"_ dice regresando para depositar un casto beso sobre mis labios y yo no sé si he escuchado bien pero mi novio ya no está a la vista.

"_¡Blainey!"_ el grito de Jeff me hace olvidar por un momento lo sucedido y volteo a verlo justo antes de que me tumbe al suelo con todo y maletas.

"_Que no se te haga costumbre derribarme cada vez que nos vemos…"_ le digo divertido mientras él se levanta y él me fulmina con la mirada.

"_¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú nunca me ayudas con mi equipaje!" _me reclama.

"_¿No te ayudo? ¿Entonces recuérdame cómo nos conocimos?"_ le digo fingiendo indignación y él rueda los ojos.

"_Yo choqué contigo para socializar un poco…"_ dice en voz alta y yo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

"_¡Jeffrey Sterling! ¿Me estás diciendo que eso fue a propósito?"_ me quejo en voz alta.

"_No pongas palabras en mi boca…"_ me dice viendo hacia otro lado y yo hago que me mire.

"_¡Jeff!"_ le grito divertido y él comienza a tomar su equipaje nuevamente.

"_¡Blaine! Deja de gritarme y mejor ayúdame a subir todo a mi habitación…"_ me dice ignorando mi reclamo y no tengo otra opción más que ayudarle.

"_Yo no sé por qué cargas tantas maletas…"_ le comento mientras tomo algunas maletas.

"_Sólo es lo esencial así que no molestes…"_ se defiende mi amigo y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"_Bien, no te enojes…"_ le digo siguiéndolo de cerca y en cuanto llegamos a su recámara me tumbo en su cama en lo que él saca sus cosas. _"Jeff…"_ comienzo a decir después de un rato.

"_¿Sí?"_ dice sin mirarme y yo me siento.

"_Tengo algo que decirte…"_ le digo después de suspirar y él me mira.

"_¿De qué se trata?"_ me pregunta interesado.

"_Yo…"_ intento decir pero no sé cómo.

"_Blaine, habla…"_ me anima.

"_Jeff, yo…"_ sigo intentando.

"_¡No! Dime que no estás enamorado de mí…"_ me grita alarmado y yo lo miro sorprendido.

"_¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!"_ le aclaro inmediatamente.

"_¿Eso qué quiere decir Anderson?"_ se queja mi amigo y se sienta a mi lado.

"_Yo… No te lo tomes a mal Jeff pero yo no me podría enamorar de ti, tú eres como mi hermano…" _le digo sinceramente y él me abraza.

"_¡Awww, Blainey! Siempre sabes cómo convencerme…"_ me dice dulcemente y yo río.

"_Bien sabes que es la verdad…"_ le digo sonriente.

"_Sí, yo también te quiero como un hermano pero deja de hacerme tonto y dime lo que me ibas a decir…"_ me dice divertido.

"_Jeff, en las vacaciones yo…"_ comienzo de nuevo.

"_¡¿Tú qué?!"_ me grita exasperado.

"_Vi a Sebastian…"_ le digo con cautela.

"_¿Qué? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!"_ me dice emocionado.

"_Papá invitó a sus padres a cenar en año nuevo y…"_ sigo diciendo.

"_¿Y qué pasó?"_ me interrumpe mi amigo.

"_Sebastian..."_ intento decir.

"_Aha…"_ insiste Jeff.

"_Sebastian me pregunto si yo…"_ continúo diciéndole y él me mira fijamente.

"_¡¿Qué te preguntó Blaine?!"_ grita exasperado.

"_Me preguntó si quería ser su novio…"_ termino confesándole y lo veo brincar de la emoción.

"_¡Ahh! ¿De verdad? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti! Espera… ¿Le dijiste que sí?" _se detiene a preguntarme.

"_Sí"_ le respondo con una sonrisa.

"_¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que terminarían juntos…"_ dice felizmente mientras me abraza y yo río.

"_Sí sabelotodo, si no te apuras llegaremos tarde a clases…"_ le recuerdo y él me suelta.

"_Tienes razón pero no te vas a escapar Anderson, al rato iremos a celebrar con los chicos…"_ me advierte.

"_Jeff no…"_ comienzo a decir pero él me hace callar.

"_Haré como que no escuché eso, vamos…"_ dice jalándome hacia nuestro salón y comprendo que nunca voy a poder contra Jeffrey Sterling.

El día transcurre sin grandes novedades a excepción de las felicitaciones de todos los chicos por nuestra nueva relación, al principio me sentí un poco apenado pero cuando Seb llegó a mi lado todo estuvo mucho mejor y puedo decir que pasar las horas libres con él es realmente genial. Cuando entré a Dalton no pensé que encontraría el amor pero hoy más que nunca estoy agradecido con mis padres por haber insistido en que viniera a Westerville…

"_¿Blaine? Deja de pensar en lo bien que besa tu novio y pon un poco de atención a nuestra conversación…"_ escucho la voz de Jeff y siento el rubor en mis mejillas.

"_Jeff, no molestes a mi novio…"_ me defiende Seb y siento su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"_Parece que Anderson ya tiene quién lo defienda eh…"_ se burla David y yo ruedo los ojos.

"_Basta, mejor díganme de qué hablaban…"_ les digo para cambiar de tema.

"_De las locales de este año…"_ me responde Wes.

"_A las cuales no asistiremos…"_ le sigue Nick.

"_¿Por qué no irán?"_ les pregunto confundido.

"_Parece que hubo algunos problemas con el papeleo y debemos esperar al otro año para competir…"_ me explica Wes.

"_Qué lástima…"_ les dice Sebastian y todos estamos de acuerdo con él.

"_Lo sé pero tal vez en ese tiempo nuestra arma secreta regrese al grupo…" _comenta Jeff mirándome significativamente.

"_No exageres Jeff, todos ustedes son muy talentosos y bien podrían ganarle a todos los coros participantes…"_ le aclaro a mi amigo.

"_Tal vez sea cierto pero realmente quisiera que tú regresaras…"_ me dice poniendo ojos de cachorrito y Seb me acerca a su pecho.

"_No presionen chicos…"_ me defiende y yo sonrío.

"_Gracias Seb…"_ le digo dulcemente y él besa mi frente.

"_Cuando quieras bebé…"_ lo escucho decir.

"_Ay no, si se van a poner de empalagosos nosotros nos vamos…"_ dice David levantándose de su lugar y nosotros reímos.

"_Como gusten…"_ les dice Sebastian sin soltarme y Wes se levanta de su asiento.

"_Nos vemos al rato chicos…"_ dice divertido y nosotros asentimos.

"_No llegues tarde a dormir…"_ me dice Nick antes de salir y yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"_Te escuchaste como mi madre Nick…"_ no puedo evitar quejarme.

"_Alguien tiene que cuidarte por aquí ¿no crees?"_ me dice indignado y yo río.

"_Sí pero por lo general ese es Jeff…"_ le explico y mi amigo se acerca a Nick.

"_Así es, pero no me molesta compartir el papel con Nick así que hazle caso y más te vale que tú también llegues temprano a dormir Sebastian…"_ interviene mi amigo.

"_Ok, ok… Tranquilícense los dos que no voy a hacerle nada a Blaine y yo mismo lo llevaré a su recámara lo suficientemente temprano como para que Sterling no me desolle vivo…"_ les aclara mi novio y ellos ríen.

"¿Ya terminaron? David y yo queremos ir afuera…" regresa a decirles Wes y ellos lo miran.

"_¿Afuera? ¡Sí, vamos!"_ grita emocionado Jeff y lo vemos desaparecer hacia la salida seguido de Nick.

"_Hasta luego chicos…"_ nos dice Wes guiñándonos un ojo y nosotros asentimos en forma de agradecimiento.

"_Dios… ¿Jeff siempre es así?"_ me pregunta Seb en cuanto se van y yo río.

"_No… ¿Qué me dices de Nick?"_ le regreso la pregunta.

"_En realidad nunca lo había visto así, creo que Jeff es mala influencia para él…"_ me dice divertido y yo me separo un poco de él.

"_¿De verdad lo crees? Yo creo que se complementarían muy bien…"_ le digo tranquilamente.

"_¿Crees que ellos dos…?"_ me pregunta Seb pero no termina.

"_Sí, pero dejemos que ellos se den cuenta de eso…"_ le sugiero y él sonríe.

"_Ok, sólo porque tú me lo pides…"_ lo escucho decir y enseguida siento sus labios sobre los míos buscando respuesta.

"_No pierdes el tiempo ¿verdad?"_ le digo divertido y él ríe.

"_Es tu culpa por ser tan… tú…"_ me dice dulcemente y yo me acerco a besarlo nuevamente. _"Entonces… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"_ me pregunta después de un rato cuando nos separamos y yo lo miro a los ojos.

"_Claro, pregunta…"_ le digo sonriente.

"_No te vayas a enojar pero… ¿De verdad no piensas regresar a los Warblers?"_ lo escucho decir.

"_Sí quiero hacerlo pero no sé si ya estoy listo…"_ le digo viendo hacia otro lado.

"_Tu abuelo estaría encantado de escucharte cantar en donde quiera que esté…"_ me dice mi novio y siento una punzada en el pecho.

"_Siento que lo estoy traicionando Seb…"_ le confieso finalmente.

"_Pero no lo haces Blaine, él amaba la música al igual que tú y ambos sabemos que lo mejor que podrías hacer es seguir haciendo lo que tanto te gusta como hizo tu abuelo en vida…"_ me explica mi novio y algo de lo que dice hace sentido en mi cabeza.

"_Puede que tengas razón…"_ termino aceptando.

"_¿Entonces puedo contar con que regresarás a los Warblers?"_ me pregunta ilusionado y yo no puedo evitar sonreír.

"_Lo haré, te lo prometo pero no justo ahora…"_ le digo tomando sus manos entre las mías y él las besa.

"_Con eso me basta bebé…"_ me dice tiernamente y estoy a punto de besarlo pero mi celular comienza a sonar.

"_Discúlpame un momento…"_ le digo soltándolo y él sonríe.

"_Claro…"_ me dice tranquilamente y yo me alejo un poco para contestar el teléfono.

– _¿Hola?_

– _¡Blaine! ¿Cómo estás?_

– _Hola Sam, muy bien y tú…_

– _Muy bien también…_

– _¿Y a qué se debe tanta emoción?_

– _¡Tengo que contarte algo! _

– _Habla ahora Evans…_

– _¡Iremos a las locales!_

– _¿Hablas de los New Directions?_

– _¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? Estoy muy emocionado…_

– _Sí, ya lo noté…_

– _Ya supe que los Warblers no participarán pero quería invitarte al concurso para que nos vieras… _

– _¡Oh, claro! Cuenta con eso, le diré a Seb…_

– _Está bien, ¡nos vemos pronto Blaine!_

– _Nos vemos Sam, te quiero… _

– _¡Yo también!_

"_¿Debería ponerme celoso?"_ escucho preguntar a Sebastian en cuanto cuelgo el teléfono y siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"_Mmm… Creo que no debería señor Smythe…"_ le digo sonriente mientras giro hacia él.

"_¿Podrías intentar convencerme?"_ me dice con su sonrisa traviesa y logro captar el mensaje.

"_Supongo que puedo hacerlo…"_ le digo antes de acercar mis labios a los suyos y nos perdemos en un beso que la verdad no sé cuánto dura pero bien podría durar toda la vida porque justo en este momento no creo que haya algo que me pueda hacer más feliz que estar en los brazos del joven Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

**_Hey! ¿Me esperaban? ¡Dios, no me maten por favor! _**

**_Ya sé, ya sé... Tardé demasiado y para el colmo todavía no hay klaine PERO les tengo una buena noticia... NO desgraciadamente no podré actualizar más seguido porque estoy en final de semestre y las cosas están un poco locas. La buena noticia es que..._**

**_¡ALERTA SPOILER!_**

**_10..._**

**_9..._**

**_8..._**

**_7..._**

**_6..._**

**_5..._**

**_4..._**

**_3..._**

**_2..._**

**_1..._**

**_¡Sólo tendrán que esperar un capítulo más sin Kurt porque aparecerá finalmente en el capítulo 21! Vaya, sé que no es mucho pero no quiero que abandonen mi historia por falta de Kurt xD ¡Ya viene! Y sé que les va a gustar... :)_**

**_Bien, por ahora es todo. Haré un esfuerzo para no dejar de actualizar por tanto tiempo y más ahora pero no prometo nada. Gracias por leer! Un abrazo a todos! _**


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

El amor, el amor… El amor está en el aire y yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Al fin ha llegado mi mes favorito del año: Febrero. ¿Por qué es mi favorito? No vayan a pensar que es porque se acerca el día de los enamorados y esas cursilerías… Bueno, tal vez este año debería interesarme en esas cursilerías pero… ¡No! No es por eso que febrero es mi mes favorito, lo que pasa es que en este mes cumplimos años mi hermano y yo. ¿Pueden creerlo? Parece que nuestros padres se pusieron de acuerdo para ahorrar en las fiestas de cumpleaños porque ambos nacimos el 5 de febrero, claro que esa fecha fue únicamente mía por cinco años pero cuando Cooper llegó a la casa no me molestó compartirla con él.

A pesar de llevarnos cinco años creo que siempre me he llevado bien con mi hermano y realmente no hemos tenido un problema que no se pueda solucionar. En el último año nuestra vida ha dado unas cuantas vueltas pero quiero creer que él y yo seguimos siendo tan unidos como siempre, sé que ha sido difícil para Cooper aceptar a Seb como mi novio pero poco a poco las cosas se han ido calmando entre ellos y sus celos han desaparecido. Hoy, por ejemplo, estuve jugando con él toda la mañana y hasta hace un momento lo dejé solo en el jardín porque tenía que venir a mi recámara pero…

"_¿Estás listo hijo?"_ escucho la voz de mi abuelita y yo la miro.

"_¿Para qué abue?"_ le pregunto confundido.

"_¿No te dijo tu mamá que iba a invitar a cenar a los Evans y a los Smythe?"_ me pregunta distraída y yo abro mucho los ojos.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ casi le grito.

"_Creo que era una sorpresa abue…"_ le dice mi hermano desde la puerta y ella se sonroja.

"_Oh…"_ dice apenada.

"_No te preocupes abue, igual tiene que arreglarse si va a venir su novio…"_ la tranquiliza Cooper.

"_¿Nuestros padres organizaron una fiesta sorpresa?"_ pregunto sorprendido.

"_¡Sí Blainey! No son como las del abuelo pero se acordaron de nuestro cumpleaños, ¿no estás feliz?"_ escucho decir a mi hermano.

"_Claro que lo estoy Coop pero tú debiste decírmelo antes…"_ le reclamo.

"_No podía…"_ me dice con una sonrisa traviesa y estoy a punto de decirle algo pero mi abuela me lo impide.

"_Ok, ok… Basta de reclamos y mejor vayan a vestirse porque ya se está llegando la hora…"_ nos dice seriamente y ambos la obedecemos.

Una vez que abro mi armario encuentro un traje nuevo que seguramente mi padre ha dejado ahí así que después de ducharme me visto y ayudo a mi hermano con el nudo de su corbata. No puedo creer que vayamos a cumplir ya once y dieciséis años, parece que fue ayer cuando vi a mi hermano llegar en los brazos de mamá a la casa o cuando entró al kínder y me pidió que le ayudara con su primera plana de palabras. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y hoy mi pequeño ya es todo un niño grande, sin contar claro que yo también estoy creciendo y hasta novio tengo.

Mi abuela y mamá se encargan de la comida como siempre y los Evans llegan a casa temprano seguidos de los Smythe. Todos nos han traído regalos pero han insistido en que los abramos al final de la noche. Por lo pronto nuestros padres han estado platicando un largo rato, mi hermano parece el ser más feliz del mundo y nosotros lo entretenemos para que no abra los regalos antes de tiempo hasta que mi abue nos indica que pasemos al comedor y todos le hacemos caso. La comida es deliciosa y al terminar todos nos cantan la canción de cumpleaños feliz antes de que pidamos un deseo a nuestro respectivo pastel.

Mamá reparte un poco a cada uno y después de terminarlo mi papá propone que sigamos platicando en la sala. _"Felicidades hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti…"_ me felicita mi papá una vez que llegamos y yo lo miro desconcertado porque es la primera vez que lo escucho decir eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

"_Gracias papá…"_ le digo con una sonrisa e intento sentarme en un sofá pero alguien me lo impide.

"Oye Blaine, ¿por qué no cantas algo para nosotros?" dice mi mamá mientras me guía hasta el piano.

"_Sí, escuché que tienes una voz muy linda…"_ escucho decir a la señora Evans.

"_Además, hay una canción que tal vez quisieras dedicarle a Seb hijo…"_ insiste mi mamá y sé a lo que se refiere pero no estoy listo.

"_Eh, mamá yo…"_ intento decir pero no puedo terminar de hablar.

"_¡Vamos hijo, anímate!"_ me grita entusiasmado el señor Smythe y Seb me mira.

"_Creo que podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión papá…"_ le dice a su padre pero papá no lo deja continuar.

"_No Sebastian, Blaine puede cantar ahora…"_ dice seriamente y yo lo miro.

"_Pero es que papá…"_ intento excusarme y él me fulmina con la mirada.

"_Canta Blaine, te escuchamos…"_ me ordena y no tengo opción más que comenzar a tocar la melodía en el piano.

_Why do birds suddenly appear…_

Comienzo a cantar una vez que llega el momento pero los recuerdos de mi abuelo tocando y cantando en ese mismo lugar al amor de su vida me hacen sentir un hueco en el estómago. _"Lo siento, no puedo…" _digo antes de subir corriendo las escaleras y dejarlos a todos desconcertados.

"_¡Blaine!"_ escucho el grito de Sam y sé que en cuestión de minutos estará a mi lado pero no quiero esperarlo porque en este momento deseo estar solo así que corro hasta mi habitación pero cuando estoy a punto de cerrarla un pie me lo impide. _"Blaine… ¿Estás bien?"_ me pregunta Sam preocupado y yo me lanzo a llorar a sus brazos.

Si les dijera que sólo estoy llorando por la presión de mi padre y por el recuerdo de mi abuelo les mentiría porque el entonar esas palabras me ha nacido un extraño presentimiento en el pecho. No puedo explicar a lo que me refiero pero sé que eso fue por lo que no pude continuar con la canción, recuerdo que mi abuelo decía que cuando conociera al amor de mi vida le dedicara esa canción como él lo hizo con mi abuela pero tal vez las cosas no funcionan así, tal vez no pude cantársela a Sebastian porque me sentí presionado y porque tal vez es demasiado pronto, ¿no es así?

"_¡Blaine! No tenías que hacerlo…"_ escucho la voz de mi novio pero soy incapaz de levantar la cara para verlo.

"_Chicos, sus padres dicen que es hora de que se vayan…"_ dice mi abuela después de un rato y yo me separo de Sam para sentarme en mi cama. _"No se preocupen, yo lo cuido…"_ les asegura mi abue y ellos se acercan a abrazarme antes de irse.

"_Te amo…"_ escucho decir a Sebastian antes de irse y yo los tomo a ambos de las manos.

"_Gracias…"_ les digo finalmente y los dos me abrazan al mismo tiempo para después dejarme en los brazos de mi abuela.

"_Calma hijo, todo estará bien…"_ intenta tranquilizarme ella y yo la abrazo fuerte y lloro porque si no lo hago ahora no lo haré nunca.

Puede que las intenciones de mis padres no hayan sido malas pero algo ha salido mal y sé que no les gustará mucho que haya hecho todo este drama en frente de sus socios. No sé lo que me espera mañana pero justo en este momento lo único que quiero es estar solo, quiero desahogarme y tratar de entender lo que me pasó hace un rato. Sin embargo, aquí entre los brazos de mi abuelita hay una paz que no encontraré en ningún otro lado, mi abue es como un ángel capaz de poder calmar hasta las aguas más inquietas y eso es algo que definitivamente estoy dispuesto a aprovechar porque estos momentos son para siempre.

* * *

Los días han pasado y las cosas se han calmado un poco. Papá ya no está molesto porque no pude cantarle a mi novio el día de mi cumpleaños y hasta se ofreció a llevarnos el sábado pasado a la competencia en la que participó Sam con New Directions. La verdad es que esos chicos se lucieron esa noche y por supuesto que todos lo reconocieron porque ganaron el primer lugar. Aquella fue una gran elección pero no pude evitar pensar que si hubieran competido los Warblers las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Al terminar la noche Sam se acercó a platicar con nosotros un rato y después de felicitarlo nos dijo que tenía que irse porque iban a celebrar en la casa de una tal Rachel así que nos despedimos y me sentí con el deber de amenazarlo para que no bebiera de más. Sin embargo, dudo que lo haya hecho porque según me contó tenían que ensayar ayer para la boda de los papás de dos integrantes del grupo. ¿Pueden creer que alguien se va a casar el catorce de febrero? No imagino qué tan felices deben sentirse ambos por compartir un día tan especial con las personas a las que aman y a la vez coincidir con el día de los enamorados.

¡Oh! Y eso me recuerda que hoy es precisamente ese día y yo estoy con mi novio sentado en los jardines de Dalton aprovechando que el cielo se está nublando dando paso a uno de mis estados del tiempo favoritos. _"¿Quieres hacer algo especial hoy?"_ escucho la voz de Seb después de un rato y dejo mis pensamientos a un lado.

"_Pues la verdad es que no quisiera que este catorce de febrero fuera todo un cliché, creo que podemos divertirnos en compañía de nuestros amigos, ¿no?"_ le confieso un poco temeroso de su reacción.

"_Estoy de acuerdo, ¿qué se te ocurre?"_ me dice con una sonrisa.

"_Creo que los chicos irán al Lima Bean por un café, ¿qué dices si vamos con ellos?"_ le propongo.

"_Lo que tú desees cariño..."_ me dice antes de juntar sus labios con los míos y yo río.

"_Eres muy tierno conmigo Seb…"_ no puedo evitar decirle.

"_¿Qué te digo? Estoy completamente enamorado…"_ comienza a decir pero los pasos de dos personas lo hacen detenerse.

"_Sí, eso es lo que vemos…"_ nos interrumpe la voz de David un tanto divertido y los dos los miramos apenados.

"_Pero antes de que nos vayamos tienen que pasar al salón de ensayos porque Jeff los está buscando…"_ nos informa Thad.

"_¿Y para qué nos quiere ver Jeff?"_ pregunto confundido.

"_No lo sé, será mejor que lo averigüemos amor…"_ dice Seb dándome la mano para que me levante y yo lo sigo hasta llegar al salón.

"_¡Vengan, vengan! ¡Tienen que entrar ahora!" _nos recibe Jeff en la puerta.

"_¿Para qué?"_ pregunta Sebastian.

"_Shh… No hagan ruido porque Wes está dando su discurso…"_ dice mi amigo y entramos con el mayor sigilo posible.

"_¡Oh! Bienvenidos chicos, llegan a tiempo para escuchar mis palabras…"_ escucho la voz de Wes y nosotros tomamos asiento.

"_Adelante…"_ le dice mi novio y él sonríe.

"_Bueno, me alegra que todos estemos aquí presentes en un día tan especial para todos. Sé que no todos los presentes tenemos a alguien a quien dedicarle este día pero la amistad también es importante, ¿no es así?"_ comienza a decir y todos asentimos. _"Y es por eso que hoy como amigos que somos vamos a darle un mensaje especial a alguien…" _continúa diciendo y no sé por qué pero siento que me he perdido de algo, sin embargo no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso porque los chicos comienzan a cantar…

_Come on, stand, up again_

"_¿Para quién es el mensaje?"_ tengo que preguntarle a mi novio y él me voltea a ver con una extraña sonrisa.

"_¿No te lo imaginas?"_ me responde con otra pregunta y lo veo guiñarme un ojo.

_Stand, you're gonna sing again_

Los escucho cantar a todos antes de ver que Sebastian se aleja de mí para integrarse a la coreografía que comienzan los chicos y la palabra cantar se clava en mi cabeza… Pero, ¿qué está haciendo Sebastian? ¿Acaso va a…?

_Don't give up,  
You're gonna see tomorrow  
That you'll be on your feet again_

_Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over  
But you will see who are your friends (Oh)_

Lo escucho cantar por primera vez y el corazón se me acelera al comprender que las palabras de Wes estaban dirigidas para mí.

_Come on, stand, up again__  
__Come on, stand,__  
__Stand, you're gonna sing again_

Sigue cantando mi novio con los chicos y en ningún momento aleja su mirada de la mía. Pareciera que quiere que el mensaje quede claro y sin querer recuerdo el incidente de nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños y la promesa que le hice hace algún tiempo sobre regresar a los Warblers…

_Your faith and patience will be your soldiers__  
__To guide you through your troubled times__  
__Just put one foot in front of the other__  
__The battles are inside your mind__  
__You have the power to face your demons__  
__No matter how they go at times__  
__And rid yourself of your fear and weakness__  
__So you can start to live your life (Oh!)_

Continúa cantando Sebastian y mi corazón parece detenerse al ver que mi novio comienza a caminar hacia mí…

_Come on, stand, up again__  
__Come on, stand,__  
__Stand, you're gonna sing again_

Siguen cantando todos pero Seb hace que me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia el centro del salón mientras todos nos rodean en un círculo…

_Pick up your will__  
__And put on your face__  
__If you need to, just take my hand __  
__It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate __  
__Just get up and say "Yes, I can" _

Dice mi novio con una tierna mirada y en cuanto termina la última frase extiende su mano hacia mí y yo no puedo evitar tomarla porque sé que puedo y porque a su lado todo parece posible…

_Come on, stand, up again__  
__Come on, stand,__  
__Stand, you're gonna sing again_

_Stand, you're gonna sing again_

Terminan de cantar todos y Sebastian me atrapa entre sus brazos._ "Sé que no es el mejor regalo de San Valentín y tampoco es la canción más original que estos chicos han cantado pero creemos que era necesario que escucharas esas palabras y no hay nadie mejor que nosotros para decirlas…" _lo escucho decir y una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla.

"_No vayas a culpar a Sebastian por arruinar su regalo de San Valentín, nosotros insistimos mucho en que nos acompañara a cantar esta canción porque sabemos lo que significa cantar para ti y no creemos que debas seguir luchando contra tu naturaleza…" _interviene Wes esta vez y yo lo miro aún emocionado e intento decir algo pero Jeff me gana la palabra.

"_Además queremos que regreses a los Warblers, no podemos seguir sin un líder y tú sigues siendo candidato para el cargo…" _dice mi amigo con una sonrisa y yo río.

"_Wow, chicos. De verdad que no me esperaba algo así pero muchas gracias, me ha encantado y finalmente creo que tienen toda la razón…" _digo finalmente y Seb besa suavemente mi frente.

"_¿Eso quiere decir que regresarás a los Warblers?" _insiste mi amigo.

"_Jeff, no lo presiones…" _le dice mi novio pero yo no lo dejo continuar.

"_Sí, Jeff… ¡Regreso a los Warblers!" _le digo emocionado y todos gritan y aplauden.

"_¡Sí! ¡Nuestro capitán regresa!" _grita mi amigo mientras corre a abrazarme y después de que todos me felicitan por la decisión regreso a los brazos de mi novio.

"_Te amo…" _lo escucho decir antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos y me dejo llevar por todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

"_Yo también te amo Seb…" _le digo a mi novio antes de volver a besarlo y todo el salón se llena de gritos y aplausos.

La verdad es que no sé si haya sido muy pronto para decirle esas palabras a alguien pero justo en este momento me he sentido con la necesidad de corresponderle a Sebastian porque mi corazón late desbocado al estar a su lado, porque hasta ahora ser su novio ha sido una de las mejores experiencias que he vivido y porque alguien que se preocupa tanto por mi bienestar como lo hace él, se merece ser amado con la intensidad con la que Seb me ama a mí.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Parece que han pasado años sin actualizar, perdón... **_

_**Es un capítulo agridulce pero saben que este fic tiene esa característica así que espero que les haya gustado. Ojalá alguien siga leyendo esta historia y probablemente nos estemos leyendo pronto. Saludos a todos! :33**_


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

He estado pensando mucho en estos días sobre lo que ha pasado últimamente y creo que por fin he comprendido que no estoy traicionando a mi abuelo si sigo haciendo lo que tanto me gusta. Después de todo, cantar es una de mis grandes pasiones y si Seb no me hubiera dedicado aquella serenata no sé si en este momento estaría tan seguro de regresar a los Warblers como lo estoy ahorita. De verdad que los chicos se lucieron con esa presentación y me sentí tan orgulloso de mi novio que incluso lo invité a unirse a nuestro grupo pero él dijo que eso no era lo suyo así que declinó nuestra invitación cortésmente, sin contar que tal vez no impresionó tanto al consejo porque si lo hubiera hecho, Wes no se hubiera detenido hasta lograr que se uniera a nosotros.

Pero eso no importa porque para mí Seb hizo un gran trabajo y me he encargado de recordárselo a diario. Sin embargo, hoy no he podido hacerlo porque mi novio ha faltado a la escuela debido a un asunto que tenía que tratar con su padre, no estoy seguro de lo que se trate pero él parecía un tanto nervioso cuando me dijo que no asistiría a la escuela así que espero que no sea algo grave. Debo admitir que estoy un poco preocupado y también triste porque hoy haré mi primera presentación con los Warblers después de todo este tiempo y para mi desgracia mi novio no podrá estar presente pero el show debe continuar, ¿no es así?

Es por eso que me pongo mi blazer y tomo mis cosas para dirigirme al salón del coro donde seguramente ya están todos los chicos dispuestos a comenzar con lo que tenemos preparado. Ayer Nick y Jeff me contaron sobre la presentación y me dijeron que por el bien del equipo no faltara porque cuando Wes se enoja no hay quien pueda soportarlo. Reconozco que ya extrañaba todo lo que implica estar en el coro escolar, pareciera que es un simple grupo pero una vez que estás dentro realmente perteneces a los Warblers porque todos somos como una gran familia que se apoya en las buenas y en las malas.

Y es por eso que debo dejar de perder el tiempo porque no quiero tener problemas con mi familia así que después de verme al espejo por última vez finalmente salgo del dormitorio. Es raro pero tengo un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, como si algo que he esperado por mucho tiempo fuera a ocurrir pero no estoy seguro de lo que se trata. Debe ser porque al fin cantaré, ¿no es así? Sí, eso debe ser. De otra forma no podría explicar que…

"_Disculpa, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"_ una suave voz me hace detener el curso de mis pensamientos y sin pensarlo me detengo a mitad de las escaleras para ver quien me habla. _"Hola, soy nuevo aquí…" _dice algo apenado un chico de ojos azules, piel blanca como la nieve y cabello castaño.

"_Mi nombre es Blaine…"_ me presento ofreciéndole mi mano cortésmente y lo veo sonreír.

"_Kurt"_ dice estrechando mi mano y los chicos de Dalton parecen llamar su atención porque desvía su mirada hacia todos los que pasan corriendo a nuestro lado. _"Entonces… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando aquí?"_ me pregunta al ver el movimiento.

"_Los Warblers. De vez en cuando ofrecen una función improvisada en los bienes comunes de alto nivel y suelen detener las actividades en la escuela por un rato…"_ le explico con una sonrisa y él me mira confundido.

"_Espera, ¿el coro aquí es popular?"_ me pregunta como si eso fuera demasiado extraño para él y yo río.

"_¿Bromeas? Los Warblers son como estrellas de rock…"_ no puedo evitar decirle sintiéndome orgulloso y antes de que siga preguntándome cosas, sin saber muy bien por qué me encuentro tomándolo de la mano. _"Vamos, conozco un atajo…"_ le digo jalándolo hacia el pasillo donde ya no hay nadie y en minutos llegamos al salón del coro y yo miro a mi acompañante.

"_Oh, yo realmente no embono aquí…"_ lo escucho decir al ver a todos con sus blazers y de pronto me doy cuenta que él no trae el suyo puesto.

"_Bueno, la próxima vez no olvides tu chaqueta chico nuevo. Vas a encajar bien aquí…"_ le digo colocando mi mano en su hombro como gesto de apoyo y él sonríe. _"Ahora, si me disculpas…"_ continúo diciendo antes de que él me diga algo y me acerco a los chicos que ya están en posición para que dé comienzo la función.

_Before you met me, I was alright__  
__But things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life__  
__Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Comienzo a cantar mientras los chicos hacen voces al fondo y seguimos la coreografía que me sé de memoria desde que entré al coro.

_Let's go all__the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance__until we die__  
__You and I we'll be young forever_

Sin querer sigo cantando fijando la mirada en el chico que me habló en las escaleras y lo veo sonreír al escucharnos cantar, parece que estamos haciendo las cosas bien pero conmigo algo no parece estar bien porque mis ojos no se despegan de su mirada azul que me impulsa a seguir cantado…

_You make me feel like I'm living a__  
__Teenage dream__  
__The way you turn me on I can't sleep__  
__Let's run away and__don't ever look back__  
__Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me__  
__Just one touch now baby I believe__  
__This is real__so take a change and__  
__Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

De pronto todos en la sala están moviéndose al compás de la música y yo sigo sintiendo la necesidad de hacer contacto con el castaño que me mira un poco sonrojado, espero que no haya pensado que el señalarlo a media canción significa algo para mí porque yo tengo a Seb y en este momento daría lo que fuera porque él estuviera viendo esto para hacerle saber que él es el que me hace sentir que estoy viviendo un sueño adolescente…

_I'm a get your heart racing__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream tonight__  
__Let you put your hands on me__  
__In my skin-tight jeans__  
__Be your teenage dream__tonight_

De pronto todos en la sala están aplaudiendo nuestra presentación y mis amigos me envuelven en un gran abrazo porque por fin he cantado y según ellos ha sido excelente. Por un rato pierdo de vista a Kurt entre tantos blazers pero lo localizo justo cuando alguien le empieza a decir a Wes que hay un espía en el salón del coro e inmediatamente se corre la voz entre todos los chicos y es ahí cuando comprendo por qué el chico de ojos azules no usa su blazer y por qué su atuendo no encaja con el de nosotros pero en lugar de señalarlo y entregarlo a Wes, camino hacia él y lo guío hasta la salida.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_ me pregunta extrañado el ojiazul por la abrupta salida y yo lo miro con los brazos cruzados.

"_Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí y quién eres realmente?"_

"_Y-yo no sé de qué hablas…"_ dice completamente nervioso y entonces sé que mis sospechas son totalmente ciertas.

"_Sé que eres un espía Kurt, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre…"_ le digo seriamente y él abre mucho los ojos.

"_Yo… No es lo que parece…"_ me dice apenado.

"_¡Blaine!"_ escucho el grito de Wes y lo veo saliendo de la sala.

"_¡Agáchate!"_ le susurro a Kurt y lo jalo conmigo detrás de una columna.

"_¿M-me vas a entregar? ¿Q-qué me harán tus amigos?"_ me pregunta realmente preocupado y yo intento contener mi risa.

"_Cálmate, tenemos que salir de aquí sin que alguien te vea…"_ termino diciendo y ni siquiera yo sé por qué lo estoy diciendo.

"_¿Salir? ¿A dónde?"_ me pregunta confundido.

"_Al jardín…"_

"_¿Y qué haremos en el jardín? ¡La salida está del otro lado!"_ dice un poco exasperado y yo lo miro fijamente.

"_¿Quieres que te encuentren o no?"_

"_No…"_ lo escucho decir.

"_Entonces hazme caso…"_ digo mientras le indico que me siga y lo guío hasta la salida que da a la entrada del laberinto que se encuentra en el jardín intentando que nadie nos vea. _"Listo, aquí no nos encontrarán…"_

"_¿No es extraño que haya un laberinto dentro de un jardín?" _me pregunta una vez que llegamos al centro y yo lo miro con los brazos cruzados.

"_¿No es extraño que un chico de quien sabe donde venga a Dalton fingiendo ser uno de los estudiantes?"_ lo cuestiono y el rubor sube a sus mejillas.

"_Yo… Gracias por ayudarme…"_ dice entre apenado y agradecido.

"_De nada…"_ contesto cortésmente.

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_ lo escucho preguntar.

"_¿Hacer qué?"_

"_Ayudarme…"_ me aclara y yo realmente busco una respuesta pero no la encuentro. ¿Por qué ayudé a un espía si yo debería apoyar a todos los Warblers?

"_Porque, porque… Porque soy una buena persona y… ¿Eso importa? Aquí la verdadera pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí?"_ intento cambiar el tema y se sienta en el pasto.

"_Está bien, sí vine a espiarlos…"_ me confiesa con un suspiro muy pesado.

"_¿Por qué?"_ tengo que preguntar.

"_Porque nos han dicho que ustedes son muy buenos y como vamos a competir en las nacionales con los mejores coros, queríamos darnos una idea de qué tanto tenemos que prepararnos…"_ me explica y yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"_Pero nosotros no competiremos…"_

"_Pero son muy buenos, debiste decirme que eras el vocalista principal cuando dijiste que los del coro eran como estrellas de rock…"_ me dice asombrado y no sé por qué pero sé que lo dice sinceramente, sin embargo, hay algo que no me está diciendo…

"_Tal vez exageré pero no me convences, ¿sólo viniste por eso?"_ le pregunto siguiendo mi corazonada y lo veo mirar hacia todos lados antes de fijar sus ojos azules en los míos.

"_¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta?"_ me dice aún nervioso.

"_Claro…"_

"_¿Todos aquí son gays?"_ pregunta titubeante y yo estoy a punto de reír pero me contengo.

"_¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Esta no es una escuela gay pero sí hay personas homosexuales y tenemos una política de cero tolerancia con el acoso…"_ le explico divertido y él me mira apenado.

"_Perdón, no quise ofenderte…"_

"_¿Qué? ¡Oh! Yo me disculpo, en realidad yo sí soy gay…"_ le aclaro al entender lo que ha pensado y él abre mucho los ojos.

"_¿De verdad? Yo soy el único chico gay en mi escuela y es algo duro…"_ me dice con un poco de dolor en la mirada y siento algo extraño en el pecho.

"_¿Te molestan?"_ no puedo evitar preguntar.

"_Como no tienes idea…" _me responde mirando hacia otro lado y yo me siento indicándole que él haga lo mismo.

"_Mira… ¿tu nombre si es Kurt?"_

"_Sí, Kurt Elízabeth Hummel…"_ lo escucho decir mientras su mirada se vuelve a encontrar con la mía una vez que nos sentamos y una sonrisa cruza mi rostro.

"_Mucho gusto, Blaine Devon Anderson…"_ me presento y ambos estrechamos nuestras manos.

"_El gusto es mío…"_ dice con una sonrisa y después de unos segundos nos soltamos para que yo pueda continuar con lo que iba a decir.

"_Mira Kurt, yo no tengo mucha experiencia en el tema pero sé que si quieres que esos tipos se detengan debes enfrentarlos y no huir de ellos. Tú eres el que debe ponerles un alto…" _le digo convencido de mis palabras y él me mira inseguro.

"¿Tú crees?" me pregunta pensativo y yo no dudo en asentir.

"Yo estoy seguro que si los enfrentas ellos se detendrán…"

"Tal vez te haga caso Blaine o tal vez no pero no te lo tomes personal, en realidad a veces suelo congelarme cuando me encuentro en esas situaciones…" me dice apenado y yo pongo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

"_Con mucho gusto te diría que te cambiaras a Dalton pero la matrícula es un poco cara y ya va a terminar el año, mejor mantente donde estás y échale todas las ganas que puedas. Si llegas a necesitar algo, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…"_ le digo de corazón y un brillo cruza fugazmente su mirada.

"_¿De verdad?"_ me pregunta esperanzado y yo río.

"_¡Sí! Yo y mi novio te apoyaremos, ya verás…"_ le aseguro y no sé si sea mi imaginación pero su sonrisa parece hacerse un poco más pequeña.

"_Oh…"_ es lo único que lo escucho decir y veo que intenta sonreírme como antes.

"_Y por ahora, debemos encontrar la forma de sacarte sin que te encuentre alguien de dirección… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi habitación?"_ digo recordando lo que nos llevó al centro del laberinto y de pronto veo que sus ojos se abren demasiado.

"_¿A TU HABITACIÓN?"_ me grita sorprendido.

"_Sí, no robaré tu virtud. Lo prometo solemnemente…"_ le comento exagerando mis palabras con mi lenguaje corporal y él rueda los ojos, al parecer entendió mi broma.

"_Eres un tonto…" _

"_Y aun así te he caído bien…"_ lo contraataco y él ríe.

"_Bien, lo admito. Eso es cierto…" acepta antes de que yo me levante y él me imita. _

"_Vamos, ven…"_ le digo tomando su mano nuevamente sin saber por qué y lo llevo directamente a mi habitación. _"Ponte esta sudadera, con ella podrás salir sin que nadie te moleste y puedes quedártela si no nos volvemos a ver…" _le ofrezco una vez que estamos ahí.

"_¡¿Cómo crees?! Yo no podría quedarme con ella…"_ me dice escandalizado y yo río.

"_No te preocupes, yo tengo otra así que consérvala y considérala un regalo de un nuevo amigo…"_ le digo divertido y él sonríe.

"_Gracias Blaine, te prometo que no volveré a infiltrarme así…"_ me asegura imitando mi promesa de hace un rato y no puedo evitar reír aún más.

"_Eso espero, ¿quieres esperar a que pase un momento el escándalo? Puedo ir por café y platicamos un rato…"_ le propongo al escuchar que hay chicos gritando afuera si ya encontraron al espía y él acepta.

"_Me encantaría…"_

"_Enseguida vuelvo…"_ me escucho decir en cuanto sus palabras llegan a mis oídos e inmediatamente salgo con dirección a la cafetería.

No tengo idea del por qué quiero estar cerca de Kurt, no sé por qué quiero apoyarlo pero sé que debo estar a su lado porque seguramente no es nada fácil lo que está viviendo. Me alegra haber sido yo quien lo detectara a tiempo porque si ese no hubiera sido el caso, Wes estaría como loco acusándolo con el director. Además, si Seb estuviera aquí haría lo mismo que yo por Kurt, ¿cierto? En ocasiones no es tan fácil que las demás personas acepten la homosexualidad tan naturalmente como nuestros padres y es probable que nuestro espía necesite un par de amigos que puedan entenderlo como nosotros.

* * *

_**Continuará... **_

_**¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! Les mando un abrazo a todos ;)**_


	23. Capítulo 22

_**¡Hola a todos! Ofrezco una disculpa por mis desatenciones a esta historia (y a las demás) pero he tenido asuntos escolares que atender y hasta ahora he podido actualizar. **_

_**Y hablando de avisos:**_

_***Este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Kurt, de aquí en adelante será más constante que pase esto pero yo les avisaré quien narra al inicio del capítulo para que no se confundan mucho jaja**_

_**Es todo de mi parte, gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia y gracias por seguir leyendo. ¡Un abrazo! ;)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Blaine, ése era el nombre del joven que se había atrevido a ayudarme para que los alumnos de Dalton no descubrieran que yo era el espía. Si tan solo no les hubiera hecho caso a los chicos no me hubiera metido en este lío pero tampoco hubiera conocido a Blaine… Bien, me alegra haber venido de espía, aunque al parecer soy un poco malo con esto pero, ¿qué más podía hacer con la tela vieja que tenía el taller de teatro? Si no hubiera sido por falta de recursos bien podría haber hecho una réplica exacta del tonto blazer de los Warblers y pasar desapercibido ante todos pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

Me siento afortunado por haberme encontrado a alguien que me pueda comprender aunque sea un poco, en Lima no parece haber chicos homosexuales pero aquí he encontrado a uno muy apuesto y… Un segundo, ¿apuesto? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Vale, vale, no sirve de nada que lo niegue porque Blaine realmente es apuesto y para prueba de ello están las fotografías que tiene sobre su buró. En ellas sale con tres chicos que recuerdo haber visto en la presentación del coro, los cuatro parecen muy felices en un sillón que seguramente se encuentra en alguna de las áreas comunes de Dalton porque todos usan su uniforme.

Sin querer muevo uno de los portarretratos que se encuentran cerca de mi mano izquierda y mi mirada se queda clavada en una fotografía que hasta el momento no había visto. En ella aparece Blaine obviamente, pero a su lado no está ninguno de sus amigos de las otras fotos, sino que está un chico más alto que él con el cabello castaño y ojos verdes tomándolo por la cintura como si fuera de su propiedad. No hace falta ser un genio para descifrar esa foto, ¿verdad? Está claro que ése es el novio del chico que ha salvado mi vida esta tarde y por lo que se puede juzgar, ellos son muy felices juntos porque ambos sonríen abiertamente al que toma la foto. Aunque debo decir que yo no considero que hagan una linda pareja, ese chico tiene cara de…

"_Aquí está tu café…"_ escucho de pronto e intento dejar la fotografía en su lugar pero hago un movimiento en falso y todas se desacomodan como fichas de dominó.

"_Gracias…"_ le digo girándome hacia él y lo veo reír un poco al ver que estoy tratando de acomodar todo el desastre.

"_Veo que ya conociste a mi novio. Él es Sebastian, ojalá estuviera aquí para conocerte…"_ dice Blaine tomando la foto entre sus manos y me siento un poco celoso por la mirada llena de cariño que le dedica al simple retrato.

"_Sí, es una pena. Tal vez en otro momento…" _

"_Seguro que sí. Pero olvidémonos de él por un rato y mejor platícame, ¿cómo es estar en el coro de tu escuela?"_ lo escucho preguntar una vez que terminamos de arreglar las fotos y después de tomar nuestro café nos dirigimos hasta su cama.

Al principio dudo un momento sobre si debo responder a esa pregunta con la verdad o si debería maquillarle un poco todo a Blaine para que no se entere de todos los problemas por los que atravesamos en Mckinley pero al final algo en sus ojos me hace saber que puedo confiar en él y decido darle la versión larga de la historia. Poco a poco le cuento sobre la formación de nuestro Glee Club y sobre todos los que formamos parte de él, le digo acerca de lo insoportable que se puede poner Rachel cuando se trata de competencias y también le cuento de los abusos que sufrimos por parte del equipo de futbol por el simple hecho de formar parte del coro escolar.

"_No puedo creerlo…"_ me dice sorprendido cuando termino de hablar.

"_Pues hazlo, yo daría lo que fuera por que New Directions fuera igual de respetado que los Warblers aquí…"_ le comento sinceramente y él me mira incrédulo.

"_Es que me parece imposible que…"_ comienza a decir pero no continúa porque el sonido de la puerta nos hace saltar a los dos en nuestro lugar.

"_¡Blaine! No sé por qué viniste a encerrarte pero le prometí a Seb que… ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Me equivoqué de habitación?" _grita un chico rubio al entrar al lugar y ambos nos ponemos de pie.

"_Creo que no…"_ dice Blaine mientras se acerca a la puerta para ponerle seguro y el chico me recorre con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

"_¿Quién es él?"_

"_Kurt, un amigo…"_ responde el ojimiel pero se gana una mirada curiosa del recién llegado.

"_¿Un amigo? ¿Y por qué nunca lo había visto aquí?"_ pregunta suspicazmente.

"_Porque…"_ intenta darle una excusa el moreno pero parece que su cerebro se ha congelado mientras que el del rubio parece trabajar a mil por hora.

"_No, no es cierto… ¡Blaine Anderson, dime que no se trata del espía!"_ grita exaltado y mi corazón comienza a latir desenfrenadamente.

"_¡Jeffrey, cállate!"_ lo reprende Blaine pero parece que el chico quiere decir algo más antes de que mi nuevo amigo le cubra la boca con sus manos. _"No es una mala persona, te lo aseguro…"_ dice abogando por mí y entonces reacciono.

"_Además, ya me voy…"_ digo haciendo ademan de tomar mis cosas pero es el grito de Blaine me hace detenerme.

"_¡Ay!"_ dice mientras observa detenidamente su mano.

"_Eso te ganas por no soltarme y con respecto a ti…"_ comenta el rubio desviando la mirada hacia mí. _"¿Qué es lo que estás tramando?"_

"_Nada, nada malo…"_ logro decir sintiéndome un poco intimidado.

"_Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?"_ insiste.

"_Deja que te lo explique Jeff…"_ interviene Blaine y él me mira con una ceja levantada.

"_Te escucho…"_ dice antes de que me vea obligado a repetir nuevamente toda la historia de mi vida y así se pasan fácilmente otros veinte minutos entre explicaciones y una que otra pregunta. _"Wow…"_ comenta una vez que termino de hablar.

"_Te dije que no era malo…"_ escucho la voz de Blaine y de verdad me siento agradecido con él.

"_No lo soy, lamento haber entrado así aquí pero en realidad me alegra haberlos conocido chicos…" _les digo de corazón y la expresión de Jeff cambia totalmente.

"_Aww… ¡Eres adorable Kurt!"_ dice abrazándome y yo estoy un poco confundido.

"_¿Gracias?"_

"_Así es de efusivo, no te preocupes…" _me aclara Blaine como leyendo mi mente y de pronto se escucha una especie de alarma que resuena en toda la academia.

"_¿Escucharon eso?"_ pregunto un tanto preocupado y ellos abren mucho los ojos.

"_Sí, será mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que cierren las puertas…"_ me dice Jeff acercándome mis cosas y yo todavía estoy procesando lo que dice.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

"_Es el toque de queda. Vamos, te acompaño a la salida…"_ me explica Blaine y yo me dedico a seguirlo no sin antes despedirme de Jeff.

Voy detrás de él hasta llegar al pasillo y una vez ahí por alguna extraña razón nuestras manos vuelven a encontrarse y no puedo evitar que una corriente eléctrica recorra mi cuerpo. La verdad es que parece que Blaine no lo nota porque sigue concentrado en su objetivo que es sacarme de Dalton y una parte de mí se lo agradece mucho pero la otra… Bueno, no vale la pena pensar qué es lo que piensa la otra así que mejor me concentro en salir de la academia y en unos cuantos minutos ya estamos frente a la salida.

"_Gracias por todo Blaine…"_ me atrevo a decir antes de salir.

"_No tienes nada que agradecerme, mucha suerte con esos grandulones y si necesitas algo…" _

"_Lo sé, gracias. Debo irme ahora…"_ tengo que cortarlo porque el hombre de la puerta está bastante seguro de cerrar la puerta en ese momento.

"_¡Espera!"_ me alcanza Blaine y yo lo volteo a ver confundido.

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Intercambiemos teléfonos…"_ me dice ofreciéndome su celular y yo le doy el mío. _"Listo, ahora sí adiós…"_ lo escucho decir cuando me lo devuelve y siento algo extraño en el pecho.

"_Mejor un hasta luego…"_ le sugiero antes de darme la vuelta y él ríe.

"_En ese caso: hasta luego Kurt…"_ me dice con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y yo se la devuelvo mientras camino hacia la salida. El guardia no parece darse cuenta de nada y ni siquiera me pregunta a dónde voy así que me siento aliviado en cuanto cruzo la reja y volteo a ver a Blaine que se está despidiendo de mí a lado de Jeff, ambos con una sonrisa. Después de todo no me fue tan mal como creí, después de todo me llevo un buen recuerdo y un buen consejo a casa y lo que es mejor, creo que tengo un nuevo amigo que me ha ofrecido su apoyo incondicional y no pienso desaprovecharlo.

* * *

_Coraje. – Blaine_

* * *

Y con aquel mensaje tan claro en la cabeza, finalmente llega el día en que me harto de los empujones, de los slushies en la cara y de las humillaciones de esos inadaptados. Así que en cuanto colman mi paciencia decido que es tiempo de hacerle caso a Blaine y enfrentarlos porque finalmente esos chicos siguen molestándome ya que yo no hago nada para detenerlos pero eso se acabó. Justamente estoy pensando en eso mientras cierro mi casillero cuando Dave pasa a mí lado y me empuja contra él causando que mis cosas terminen en el suelo y que mi cuerpo esté adolorido. Yo intento levantarme lo más rápido posible y lo sigo por el pasillo para hablar con él.

"_¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"_ le digo finalmente al encontrarlo en los vestidores.

"_Espero que no me estés hablando a mí por tu bien…"_

"_¡Claro que es contigo! ¡Tienes que detenerte!"_ le grito exasperado y él ni siquiera se digna a mirarme.

"_No sé de lo que estás hablando…" _lo escucho decir.

"_Tienes que dejar de molestarme…"_ le exijo acercándome a él pero veo que se pone a la defensiva.

"_¡Aléjate de mí!"_ dice terminantemente pero yo me acerco más a él.

"_¡Eso es lo que yo…!"_ comienzo a decir pero a medio camino en lugar de alejarse, él se acerca a mí y siento cómo sus labios forzan a los míos en el peor beso de la existencia. _"¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?" _me quejo en cuanto logro soltarme y escucho unos pasos detrás de mí.

"_¡Hey! ¿Te está molestando esta princesa, Dave?"_ dice otro de los chicos del equipo de fútbol y yo siento que la sangre me hierve.

"_¿Cómo me llamaste?"_ le pregunto girándome hacia él.

"_Prin-ce-sa… ¿Algún inconveniente?"_ me repite lentamente un tanto burlón y otro chico se suma al grupo.

"_Yo creo que sí lo tiene amigo, mira su cara…"_ lo escucho decir y ellos comienzan a acercarse a mí.

"_Pues vamos a enseñarle que no debe meterse con nosotros…"_ escucho decir al más grande y siento que alguien sujeta mis brazos para que me sea imposible defenderme. Al comprender lo que va a pasar intento gritar para que alguien de los que pasa afuera de los vestidores venga en mi auxilio pero una mano ahoga mi voz y de pronto siento un fuerte dolor en el estómago o en la pierna o quizás en ambos. Miro a Dave suplicante para que detenga a sus amigos pero uno de ellos lo incita a golpearme, él parece pensárselo un momento pero al final conozco la fuerza de su puño contra mi cara y todo es cada vez peor.

Tal vez no debí enfrentarlos en primer lugar, tal vez tener el coraje no es suficiente para detener a estos monstruos, tal vez si no sintiera cómo la sangre brota de mi frente y cómo mis piernas comienzan a temblar no creería que esto es real pero lo es porque lo estoy sintiendo y porque mi mente comienza a nublarse. De pronto todo desaparece a mi alrededor y el último pensamiento que llega a mi mente es precisamente esa palabra que me recuerda a Blaine: coraje.


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

"_¿Y cómo te fue en tu presentación, amor?"_ esa fue la pregunta con la que me recibió Sebastian el día en que regresó a Dalton. Porque si están pensando que sólo faltó un día a la escuela pues están equivocados, mi novio se tomó tres días debido a una situación familiar que no me quiso contar a detalle, pero supongo que es un tema delicado así que he tomado la sabia decisión de no presionarlo y no insistir sobre el tema. Por supuesto que estoy preocupado porque además de que no conozco la razón de su ausencia tampoco conozco el verdadero motivo de que traiga una mejilla morada pero él insiste en que se ha caído de las escaleras de su casa, aunque yo no le crea nada. Generalmente no soy así de desconfiado pero en esta ocasión de verdad siento que él me está ocultando algo y no me gusta para nada, sin embargo le daré un poco más de espacio para ver si logra abrirse conmigo después.

Mientras tanto ya le he puesto al tanto sobre lo bien que me ha ido en la presentación con los chicos pero temo que no se ha enterado aún sobre lo del espía. No estoy muy seguro que le guste la idea de que haya ayudado a alguien que se ha metido de infiltrado en la academia para obtener información, pero justo en este momento estoy pensando que tal vez pueda contarle sólo la versión oficial.

"_¿Y qué harán el fin de semana?"_ escucho preguntar a mi novio cuando llegamos a la sala común y veo que Nick y Jeff están sentados frente a nosotros.

"_Yo iré a visitar a mis abuelos…"_ responde Nick tranquilamente.

"_Pues yo estaré en casa aburrido como una ostra…"_ se queja Jeff.

"_Tienes tarea en qué entretenerte Jeff…" _

"_Vaya consuelo, seguiré aburrido como una ostra…"_ insiste mi amigo.

"_¿Qué pasa con tus papás? ¿Por qué te dejarán solo?"_ se atreve a preguntar Nick y los tres reímos.

"_Adivinaré… ¡Asuntos de trabajo!"_ intervengo un tanto divertido y esta vez reímos todos.

"_Wow, me alegra que mis padres no sean abogados como los suyos…"_ dice Nick en broma pero realmente no sabe cuánta verdad hay en sus palabras.

"_Disfrútalo Nick…"_

"_¿Y tú Sebastian, qué harás el fin de semana?"_ pregunta Jeff.

"_No lo sé, todavía no hago planes… ¿Tú tienes planes, amor?"_ responde mi novio viéndome con una sonrisa.

"_Nada en especial, sólo quería llamar a Sam porque hace mucho que no lo veo…"_

"_Tal vez podríamos organizar algo los tres y llevamos a Cooper…"_ sugiere Seb.

"_¿Cómo un picnic?"_ tengo que preguntar.

"_¡Sí! ¿Y puedo ir yo también?"_ grita emocionado Jeff y yo río.

"_Por supuesto que puedes Jeff, incluso puedes quedarte en mi casa si así lo quieres…"_ le digo a mi amigo y él casi brinca en su lugar.

"_¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Te tomaré la palabra Blainey!"_

"_Creo que comienzo a sentirme mal por no estar invitado a donde sea que vaya a ir Jeffrey…" _escucho una voz familiar detrás de nosotros y veo a David rodearnos para sentarse en medio de _Nick y de Jeff._

"_¿Dónde te habías metido David?"_ le pregunta Sebastian.

"_¿Yo? Eh…"_

"_Estabas espiando a las chicas de la Academia Crawford, ¿verdad?"_ interviene Jeff y todos rodamos los ojos.

"_Otra vez…"_ dice Nick un tanto cansado.

"_¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!"_ se defiende el recién llegado.

"_Ay, David… Tú y tus hormonas…"_ se queja Jeff y David lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

"_No me hagas hablar Jeffrey…"_ dice con voz firme y mi amigo se sonroja ligeramente.

"_Yo… Yo no sé de lo que hablas pero haré como que no escuché nada y me iré…"_

"_¿A dónde vas?"_ le pregunta Nick.

"_Empacaré para el fin de semana en casa de Blainey…"_

"_Bien, yo iré a…"_ empieza a decir David pero Jeff no lo deja terminar.

"_No, nada de que yo iré a quien sabe dónde. Tú vienes conmigo, señor lengua suelta…"_

"_Suerte…"_ es lo único que puedo desearle porque conociendo a Jeff, seguro se llevarán un largo rato, o por lo menos hasta que sea la hora de la salida.

"_Nos vemos chicos…"_ dice David rendido y nosotros asentimos en respuesta.

"_¿Ustedes saben de lo que habla ese par?"_ nos pregunta Nick una vez que desaparecen y nosotros intercambiamos una mirada antes de responder.

"_No, ni idea…"_ contesta mi novio y él se queda un tanto pensativo mientras otro de nuestros amigos se sienta a su lado.

"_Hola chicos…" _

"_Hola Wes, ¿dónde estabas?"_ pregunto yo esta vez.

"_En la junta del consejo para mejorar la seguridad de la academia…"_ responde totalmente en calma.

"_¿Y eso por qué?"_ lo cuestiona Sebastian.

"_¿No lo sabes?"_ le pregunta Wes sorprendido.

"_¿Saber qué?" _

"_El día de la presentación de Blaine, se metió un espía a Dalton…"_ le explica Wes.

"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"_ me reclama mi novio.

"_Porque no pasó nada malo Seb…"_

"_¿Y si hubiera pasado?"_ dice preocupado.

"_Pero no pasó, tranquilo…"_ le digo abrazándolo y él respira hondo.

"_Bueno, ¿y qué quería?"_ pregunta Seb un poco más tranquilo.

"_No lo sabemos, aparece que logró salir sin que nos diéramos cuenta…"_ le contesta Wes un poco decepcionado y yo evito el contacto con sus miradas.

"_Hablaré con mi padre sobre esto…"_ dice mi novio.

"_No es necesario Seb, ya estamos tomando cartas en el asunto…"_ le asegura el miembro principal del consejo.

"_Está bien, pero si necesitan algo..."_

"_Lo tomaré en cuenta. Ahora, iré a comer algo porque muero de hambre…" _dice nuestro amigo y nosotros asentimos.

"_Adelante…"_ le dice mi novio y en cuanto él se va, Seb me mira a los ojos.

"_No sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo mientras yo no estaba…"_ me dice aún inquieto y yo intento tranquilizarlo.

"_Tranquilo Seb, estaba con los chicos y todos somos capaces de defendernos, ¿verdad Nick?" _intento asegurarle pero al no obtener respuesta del susodicho, ambos volteamos a verlo.

"_¿Nick?"_ le habla mi novio pero no hay respuesta.

"_¡¿Nick?!"_ gritamos los dos al unísono y sólo así parece regresar de nuevo a este mundo.

"_Sí, si… Esperen, ¿qué?"_ dice distraído y nosotros reímos.

"_¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, eh?"_ le pregunto divertido.

"_Yo estaba pensando si debería… No, olvídenlo…"_ dice algo apenado y mi novio se recuesta sobre mí.

"_Auch…"_ dice agarrando su cabeza entres sus manos.

"_¿Seb? ¿Te sientes bien?"_ le pregunto preocupado y él me mira.

"_No, me comenzó a doler la cabeza…"_ me dice guiñándome un ojo pero no logro entender.

"_¿Vamos a enfermería?"_ le pregunto confundido.

"_No es necesario, mi doctor me dio unas pastillas por si seguía con el malestar…"_

"_¿Y dónde están?"_ insisto.

"_En mi recámara… Nick, ¿podrías ir por ellas? Jeff sabe dónde están…"_ dice sobreactuando y creo que al fin he pillado lo que quiere hacer.

"_¡Claro! Enseguida regreso…"_ dice nuestro amigo inmediatamente y lo vemos desaparecer como un rayo.

"_¿Viste cómo le cambió el semblante?"_ me pregunta Sebastian sin moverse de su lugar.

"_Sí… ¿Crees que se esté dando cuenta de algo?"_ le digo pensativo y él sonríe.

"_Es posible y yo también…"_ lo escucho decir.

"_¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué?"_ pregunto confundido.

"_De que no he besado esos labios lo suficiente esta semana…"_ me comenta viendo mis labios y yo río.

"_Y creo que no lo harás porque ya casi llega la hora de salida…"_ le digo divertido.

"_¿Puedo intentarlo?"_ me pregunta suplicante y yo me acerco un poco a él.

"_No me negaré a eso…"_ logro decir antes de que la distancia desaparezca entre nosotros y siento inmediatamente los labios de mi novio sobre mí un tanto desesperados.

Sin embargo, como lo predije, la hora de la salida llega demasiado pronto para nosotros y ambos tenemos que ir a nuestras habitaciones por las cosas que llevaremos a casa este fin de semana. En mi habitación espero encontrar a Nick, quien por cierto nunca regresó con las pastillas de mi novio pero para mi sorpresa no hay nadie y tampoco están sus cosas. Seguramente tuvo que irse rápidamente y es por eso que no se despidió de nosotros, ¿no? Sí, eso debe ser así que en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo tomo mis cosas y bajo a la recepción para esperar a mi padre junto con Jeff para ir a casa, seguro que no tiene ningún problema con que lleve a un amigo a la casa porque mi papá es muy abierto.

* * *

Debería ser algo así como un adivino, como dije, mi papá no tuvo problemas con Jeff dado que iba a salir el fin de semana de viaje por lo que quedamos a cargo de la abuela, quien a la mañana siguiente nos despertó con el delicioso aroma de hot cakes recién hechos. Mi abuela se tomó la molestia de hacernos el mejor desayuno de nuestra vida y por si eso fuera poco, nos hizo un par de emparedados para nuestro día de campo. Ayer cuando le dije a Cooper nuestra idea para el fin de semana, él se puso muy feliz y dio brincos por toda la casa junto con Jeff que pareció llevarse de maravilla con mi hermano. Tal vez es que mi hermanito es muy sociable o simplemente se lleva muy bien con los rubios, pero cualquiera que sea la razón, creo que es increíble que mi hermano pueda convivir tan bien con mis amigos.

En cuanto estuvimos listos nos pusimos en marcha hacia nuestro destino. Quedamos de vernos en el parque de Lima al medio día con los chicos, Sam iba a llegar un poco más tarde por lo que el único que estaba ahí cuando llegamos era mi novio. Se veía tan bien con ropa casual que estoy seguro que casi babeo al verlo, pero no era el lugar ni el momento así que hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarme. En cuanto él nos vio, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro dejando entrever sus perfectos dientes blancos y marcando esos hoyuelos que tanto me gustan. Al llegar a su lado, Seb me tomó entre sus brazos para besarme y mi hermano se llevó el balón que estaba junto a las cosas de mi novio, seguido a la distancia de un preocupado Jeff que no sabía a dónde se dirigía exactamente.

"_Bueno, al menos sirvió de algo que trajera el balón…"_ me dice Sebastian cuando nos separamos y ambos vemos a mi hermano correr a lo lejos botando el balón.

"_Lamento que no te haya saludado…"_ le digo apenado.

"_No lo presiones Blaine, parece que todavía no soy santo de su devoción…"_

"_Todavía no entiendo el por qué…"_ pienso en voz alta y mi novio me abraza.

"_No tienes que hacerlo amor, mejor disfrutemos del día, ¿quieres?"_ me dice con su hermosa sonrisa y yo se la devuelvo.

"_Sí, sí quiero…"_ le digo antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios y él toma su mochila al hombro.

"_¿Sabes a dónde fue?"_ me pregunta mientras me toma de la mano.

"_Seguro fue a las canchas de baloncesto…" _

"_Muy bien, espero que acepte una reta…"_ comenta mi novio y yo río.

"_Tendrá que hacerlo porque somos cuatro los que queremos jugar…"_ le digo para tranquilizarlo y ambos caminamos de la mano hasta que llegamos al lugar donde están mi hermano y Jeff jugando.

En cuanto llegamos, mi novio sugiere que hagamos la reta y Cooper elige a Jeff en su equipo así que esta es una competencia de hermanos. Para mi suerte, Seb es bueno en baloncesto mientras que mi amigo no puede lucirse en el deporte por lo que en poco tiempo vamos ganando. Pareciera que Cooper intenta taclear a mi novio en lugar de quitarle el balón pero cada vez que se acerca 'casualmente' le gana a Sebastian, creo que realmente quiere ganarse la confianza de mi hermanito pero no sé si sea posible en tan poco tiempo. Quiero decir, ni siquiera sé por qué no lo trata como a Sam o como a Jeff.

"_¡Hey! ¿Todavía me puedo unir?"_ dice una voz familiar a lo lejos después de un rato y el partido se detiene.

"_¡SAM!"_ grita mi hermano lanzando el balón para correr hacia mi amigo y éste rebota en la cabeza de mi novio.

"_¡Hola Cooper!"_ responde mi amigo mientras lo toma entre sus brazos y Jeff va por el balón.

"_Wow, creo que tendré que pedirle algunos consejos a Sam para caerle bien a tu hermano…"_ me comenta Sebastian en cuanto llego a su lado y lo veo reír.

"_¿Está bien tu cabeza?"_ le pregunto preocupado.

"_Sí, sólo será otro chichón…" _me dice restándole importancia y ambos nos acercamos a ellos.

"_Hola chicos…"_ nos saluda Sam y se queda viendo a Jeffrey.

"_¡Oh! ¿Recuerdas a Jeff?"_ lo pregunto y ambos se acercan.

"Sí, jugamos videojuegos, ¿no?_"_ dice mi amigo.

"_Sí, ahí estaba yo..."_

"_¡Qué bueno que llegaste Sam!"_ dice mi hermano entusiasmado y Jeff lo mira con mala cara.

"_¿O sea que no te estabas divirtiendo conmigo?"_ le pregunta a Coop.

"_Sí Jeff pero Blaine nos va ganando en el juego y Sam es muy bueno en baloncesto…"_ le explica mi hermano y el rubio abre mucho los ojos.

"_¿De verdad? Entonces creo que puede relevarme porque ya no doy una…"_ dice pasándole el balón al recién llegado.

"_Yo creo que todos nos merecemos un descanso…"_ interviene mi novio y yo estoy de acuerdo con él.

"_¡Sí! ¿Qué les parece si comemos algo y después continuamos?"_ tengo que sugerir y mi hermanito ve a Sam esperanzado.

"_Estoy de acuerdo, muero de hambre…"_ le dice mi amigo y él rueda los ojos.

"_¿No comiste en casa?"_ le pregunto divertido y él me mira con una ceja levantada.

"_¿Eso significa que no me compartirás de tus emparedados?"_ me pregunta ofendido.

"_¿Qué? ¡Yo no quise decir eso!"_

"_Ay Blaine, no aguantas nada…"_ comenta mi amigo y ellos ríen mientras yo me siento un poco tonto.

"_Ya, dejen de molestar a mi novio o tendré que intervenir y no creo que salgan bien librados de la situación…"_ dice mi novio y ellos ríen un poco más.

"_Está bien, dejaremos las bromas a un lado…"_ le asegura Jeff en cuanto se calma y yo ruedo los ojos divertido.

"_Mejor cuéntanos Sam, ¿por qué llegaste tarde?"_ pregunta Seb.

"_Estaba en casa de un amigo…"_

"_Creo que ahora estoy celoso…"_ tengo que decir y él niega con la cabeza.

"_No deberías, él realmente está muy mal en su casa…"_ me dice mientras le da una mordida a su emparedado.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado?"_ le pregunta Jeff.

"_Se enfrentó a un grupo de idiotas y lo dejaron mal herido…"_

"_¿Y por qué ha hecho eso si estaba solo?"_ insiste mi amigo.

"_Dijo que ese día tenía el coraje necesario para hacerlo…"_ responde Sam y casi se me atora el bocado en la garganta.

"_¿Coraje?"_ tengo que preguntar y siento una punzada en el pecho.

"_Sí, eso dijo…"_

"_¿Y por qué lo hizo?" _le pregunta Sebastian.

"_Porque llevan tiempo molestándolo y ya está harto de ser humillado por todos ellos…"_ nos explica Sam y mi corazón se acelera un poco más.

"_¿Y por qué lo molestan?"_ insiste mi novio y temo que la respuesta a eso sea lo que estoy pensando.

"_Porque es gay…"_ dice molesto y ruego por que sólo sean coincidencias y no se trate de quien estoy pensando.

"_Ser gay no es malo…"_ interviene mi hermano y mi amigo lo mira orgulloso.

"_Exacto Coop, pero ellos no lo entienden…"_

"_¡Wow! ¿Ya vieron ese auto?"_ dice Coop distraído por un lamborghini blanco que se ve a lo lejos.

"_¿Cuál?" _

"_¡Oh, por Dios! Es hermoso…"_ dice Jeff embelesado con el auto.

"_No puede ser…"_ escucho decir a mi novio y mi amigo lo mira.

"_Creo que ya encontramos al dueño…"_ comenta Sam divertido y Seb niega con la cabeza.

"_No, no es mío. Es de mi hermano…"_ dice tranquilamente y Jeff me mira igual de confundido que yo.

"_¡¿Tienes un hermano?!"_ gritamos los dos al unísono y él nos mira como si nada.

"_Sí, ¿no lo sabían?"_

"_Eh, no…"_ responde mi amigo.

"_Debe ser porque vive en Nueva York, casi nunca viene. No estoy seguro de cómo es su relación con mis padres…"_ nos explica con un deje de nostalgia y ninguno dice nada más porque el auto se estaciona a unos metros de nosotros.

"_¿Joven Smythe? Su hermano lo espera…"_ dice el hombre que se baja del auto y mi novio asiente.

"_Lo supuse. Tengo que irme chicos, si está aquí debe ser importante…" _

"_Está bien, nos vemos el lunes…"_ le responde Jeff cuando Seb se despide de ellos y yo sigo en shock.

"_Te amo…"_ me dice antes de darme un rápido beso en los labios.

"_Igual..."_ es lo único que puedo decir y lo veo alejarse rumbo al auto que aún lo espera.

"_Wow, qué sorpresas da la vida, ¿verdad, Blaine?"_ comenta Jeff distraído y si no fuera porque sigo con ese mal presentimiento en el pecho y porque mi novio me acaba de decir que tiene un hermano, ¡un hermano! Seguro que le habría contestado.

"_¡¿Blaine?!"_ me gritan esta vez los tres y es cuando tengo que decir algo.

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste como perdido…"_ me dice mi amigo preocupado y yo lo miro a los ojos.

"_Sam, ¿cómo se llama tu amigo al que golpearon?"_ tengo que preguntar y él me mira confundido.

"_¿Por qué quieres saber su…?"_ comienza a decir pero no lo dejo terminar.

_"¡Sólo dime cómo se llama!"_

"_Kurt, Kurt Hummel…"_ dice mi amigo un poco asustado por el tono de mi voz y entonces el hueco en mi estómago se intensifica porque mi peor temor se ha hecho realidad. Golpearon a alguien, golpearon a alguien a quien intenté ayudar y ahora temo que todo esto sea mi culpa.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo... Gracias por leer y por su paciencia. ¡Saludos!_**


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

_"__¿De qué sirve que…? ¡Espera! ¿Acabas de decir que se llama Kurt?" _casi grita Jeff comprendiendo el sentido de mi pregunta y mi amigo lo mira aún confundido.

_"__Sí, pero no entiend…"_ comienza a decir Sam pero no puedo quedarme ahí ni un segundo más. _"¡Blaine!"_ lo escucho gritar cuando me levanto y comienzo a alejarme pero no me detengo.

_"__Espera aquí con Cooper, ya regresamos…"_ le dice Jeff a mi amigo y en cuestión de segundos siento sus brazos deteniéndome. _"¿Qué fue eso Blaine?"_ me pregunta preocupado y el nudo en mi garganta se intensifica.

_"__¡Es él Jeff! ¡Es él y está así por mi culpa!"_ le digo exasperado.

_"__Si, sé que es él pero no está así por tu culpa. Es culpa de esos idiotas…"_ me aclara mi amigo pero no logra convencerme de eso y siento una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla.

_"__¿Y si lo hubieran matado Jeff? Yo fui el tonto que le dijo que los enfrentara…" _no puedo evitar decir.

_"__¡Calma! No lo han matado y tú sólo le sugeriste que…" _

_"__¡Es mi culpa Jeff!"_ le insisto mientras más lágrimas salen de mis ojos y él me abraza.

_"__No sirve de nada que te culpes..."_ dice mi amigo.

_"__¿Y entonces qué hago?"_ le pregunto desesperado.

_"__¿Qué tal si vamos a verlo?"_ sugiere Jeff en cuanto nos separamos y yo lo miro a los ojos.

_"__¿Crees que Sam nos quiera llevar?" _

_"__Hablemos con él pero limpia esas lágrimas porque tu hermano se va a asustar…" _me dice con una sonrisa y yo le hago caso.

_"__Está bien, gracias Jeff…"_ le digo antes de abrazarlo nuevamente y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a donde están mi hermano y mi mejor amigo.

_"__¿Qué pasó Blainey?"_ me pregunta mi hermano en cuanto llego y yo intento disimular que estuve llorando.

_"__Nada Coop, me entró una basurita en el ojo…" _le digo esperando que no se dé cuenta de que es mentira.

_"__¿Una basurita?" i_nsiste.

_"__Sí, es que…"_ comienzo a decir pero una dulce voz me interrumpe.

_"__¡Hola Cooper!"_ saluda una pequeña de cabello castaño a mi hermano y nosotros intercambiamos miradas.

_"__Hola Shannon…"_ le contesta Coop forzadamente y ni siquiera voltea a verla.

_"__¿Qué haces?"_ pregunta la niña.

_"__Intento comerme un sándwich…"_ dice mi hermano un tanto molesto y no me gusta nada cómo la está tratando.

_"__¿Quieres uno Shannon?"_ le pregunto yo a la niña y ella se sonroja.

_"__¡Oh, no! No quiero molestar…"_

_"__No es ninguna molestia linda, justo nos acaba de abandonar uno de nuestros invitados, ¿qué dices?"_ le aclaro y ella mira a mi hermano.

_"__¿No te molesta Coop?"_ la escucho preguntar en voz baja y yo miro a Coop seriamente.

_"__No…"_ le responde finalmente y yo le paso uno de nuestros emparedados para que nos acompañe.

_"__Cuéntanos Shannon, ¿de dónde conoces a Cooper?"_ le dice Jeff para hacerle plática y yo aprovecho para llamar la atención de Sam por un momento.

_"__Sam, ¿vienes conmigo un minuto?" _

_"__Claro…"_ dice levantándose y ambos caminamos hasta alejarnos un poco del lugar. _"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace un rato?"_ me pregunta cuando estamos lo suficientemente lejos y yo me hago el tonto un segundo.

_"__Le invité un sándwich a la amiga de Cooper…" _

_"__¡No! Me refiero a lo que pasó antes de eso…"_ insiste mi amigo y yo suelto el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

_"__Sam…"_ digo apenado.

_"__Blaine, me estás preocupando…" _me dice seriamente y lo veo cruzar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

_"__Sam, lo siento…"_

_"__¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo sientes?"_ pregunta confundido.

_"__Fue mi culpa Sam, golpearon a tu amigo por mi culpa…"_ le digo finalmente y el ríe.

_"__Blaine, tú ni siquiera conoces a Kurt…" _

_"__Sí lo hago…"_ le aclaro y su sonrisa se desvanece.

_"__¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo lo conociste?"_ me pregunta sorprendido.

_"__Ustedes lo mandaron de espía a Dalton, ¿recuerdas?"_

_"__No… ¿Lo descubrieron?"_ dice preocupado y yo asiento.

_"__Sólo yo y Jeff, ambos lo ayudamos a salir de ahí…"_ le digo para tranquilizarlo y parece que un peso se le quita de encima pero sigue confundido.

_"__¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que haya sido tu culpa que lo golpearan?"_ lo escucho decir y tomo aire antes de explicarle lo demás.

_"__Pues estuve hablando con él un largo rato y me contó lo que le hacían esos idiotas. Yo fui el que le dijo que los enfrentara Sam, le dije que tuviera el coraje suficiente de hablarles a la cara y…"_ intento decir pero el nudo en mi garganta vuelve y las lágrimas comienzan a fluir por mis mejillas.

_"__Blaine, no… No es tu culpa, cálmate…"_ dice mi amigo abrazándome.

_"__Quiero verlo Sam, quiero pedirle perdón por mis tonterías, por favor…" _le digo suplicante y él aprieta un poco más el abrazo.

_"__Calma Blaine, yo te llevaré con él pero hay que dejar a Cooper en tu casa…" _me dice tranquilamente y yo me alejo un poco para verlo a los ojos.

_"__¿De verdad me llevarás?"_ tengo que preguntar.

_"__Sí, no creo que haya algún problema. Además, seguro le agradará verte…"_ me dice con una sonrisa y yo limpio los restos de mis lágrimas.

_"__¿Puede venir Jeff también?" _

_"__¡Claro! Pero será más al rato, ¿entendido?"_ me advierte mi mejor amigo y yo intento sonreír.

_"__Está bien…" _

_"__Bien, ya quita esa cara y vamos a ver cómo va tu hermano con esa chica…" _me anima Sam y yo ruedo los ojos.

_"__¿De qué hablas? ¿No viste cómo la trató? Parece que la odia…"_ le recuerdo y él niega con la cabeza.

_"__O tal vez no…"_ me dice en tono misterioso y yo río.

_"__Estás loco pero vamos…"_ es lo único que le puedo decirle a mi amigo y ambos regresamos al lugar donde se encuentran Jeff y Cooper.

_"__¿Dónde está Shannon?"_ les pregunto confundido.

_"__Se tuvo que ir…"_ me dice Jeff al ver que Cooper no va a responder.

_"__Oh, ya veo..."_ le digo antes de tomar mi sándwich nuevamente y se hace un silencio entre nosotros.

_"__¿Ya podemos jugar?"_ nos pregunta mi hermano después de un rato y yo lo reprendo con la mirada.

_"__Cooper deja que terminemos todos de comer…"_ le digo a mi hermano pero él mira a Sam.

_"__Yo ya lo hice, vamos a jugar uno a uno Coop. Veamos qué tan bueno eres…"_ le dice mi amigo y él se levanta inmediatamente.

_"__¡Sí!"_ lo escucho gritar y los vemos alejarse con el balón.

_"__Lo adora, ¿verdad?"_ me dice Jeff al contemplarlos y yo sonrío ante la escena.

_"__Si, es como su hermano menor…"_ le digo antes de darle un sorbo a mi refresco y él hace lo mismo con el suyo. Parece mentira porque no tienen ningún parecido, pero la verdad es que Cooper y Sam siempre se han llevado más que bien.

Al cabo de un rato Jeff y yo nos unimos al juego, y como era de esperarse, Sam termina ganándonos por quien sabe cuántos puntos junto a mi hermano. La verdad es que nos divertimos mucho los cuatro y no puedo evitar notar que la actitud de mi hermano mejora al no estar presente mi novio, no sé qué mosca le pica a mi hermano cada vez que Seb intenta convivir con él pero espero que poco a poco vaya dejando eso atrás. Seguramente cuando se enamore por primera vez podrá comprender lo que yo siento cada vez que Sebastian Smythe me mira o cuando me abraza. Pero eso vendrá con el tiempo, ¿cierto?

Por ahora lo único que me interesa realmente es que mi mejor amigo nos lleve a visitar a Kurt, sé que todos dicen que no es mi culpa lo que le ha pasado pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Afortunadamente el tiempo pasa muy rápido y gracias al hecho de que el cielo comienza a nublarse podemos irnos a casa sin que Cooper ponga peros al respecto. En cuestión de minutos llegamos a casa y mi abuelita nos ofrece algo de comer antes de que le diga que iremos a visitar a un amigo junto con Sam, ella no se opone pero nos dice que comamos algo antes de irnos y así lo hacemos.

La casa de Kurt no está muy lejos de la casa de Sam y eso me toma por sorpresa, es increíble qué tan cerca puedes vivir de las personas y no haberlas visto en toda tu vida. Pero dicen que por algo pasan las cosas, ¿no? Al poco tiempo ya estamos enfrente de la casa de los Hummel y mi amigo se adelanta a tocar la puerta antes de que nosotros bajemos del auto. _"Hola señor Hummel, ¿podemos pasar a ver a Kurt?"_ dice mi amigo al hombre que nos recibe en la puerta.

_"__¿Amigos suyos?"_ pregunta mirándonos a Jeff y a mi.

_"__Sí, nuevos amigos que quieren saber que está bien…"_ le responde Sam con una sonrisa y el sigue mirándonos.

_"__Blaine Anderson, mucho gusto…"_ le digo extendiendo mi mano hacia él y el la toma.

_"__¡Oh! Y yo soy Jeff…"_ me sigue mi amigo y el hombre nos sonríe más relajado.

_"__Bienvenidos chicos, Sam sabe dónde está mi hijo…"_ dice dejándonos entrar.

_"__Gracias, con permiso…"_ decimos nosotros mientras pasamos y el ríe.

_"__Están en su casa muchachos, y Sam…" _

_"__¿Sí?"_ responde mi amigo.

_"__Voy a salir un momento, ¿podrías quedarte hasta que regrese alguien?"_ le pide el señor Hummel.

_"__Claro, no hay problema…"_ le asegura Sam.

_"__Gracias…"_ dice el hombre antes de salir de la casa y nosotros seguimos a nuestro amigo escaleras arriba.

La casa realmente es bonita y de inmediato llegamos a lo que parece ser la recámara de Kurt porque Sam se detiene en la primera puerta de madera que aparece frente a nosotros y toca al instante. _"Adelante…"_ escuchamos decir a Kurt desde el otro lado y después de intercambiar miradas, mi amigo es el que abre la puerta. _"¡Sam! ¿Se te olvidó algo en la mañana?"_

_"__No, en realidad traje a dos personas que querían verte…"_ dice mi amigo mientras abre un poco más la puerta.

_"__¿A quiénes? Todos estuvieron aquí en…"_ empieza a decir Kurt pero se queda callado en cuanto nos ve.

_"__Hola…"_ le digo tímidamente y Jeff me hace a un lado para verlo.

_"__¡KURT! ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te hicieron esos salvajes?"_ dice preocupado al ver que nuestro nuevo amigo tiene una venda en el brazo izquierdo así como una coloración morada en el ojo derecho.

_"__¿Blaine? ¿Jeff? ¿Cómo…?"_ pregunta Kurt un tanto confundido.

_"__Resulta que Blaine es mi mejor amigo y hoy que llegué tarde a nuestra cita me pidió explicaciones y creo que solté un poco la lengua…"_ le explica Sam.

_"__No dijo tu nombre pero fueron muchas coincidencias y cuando terminó de contarnos tuve que preguntarle para estar seguro que no habías sido tú y bueno…"_ intervengo yo apenado y él parece comprender.

_"__Así se enteraron…"_

_"__No sabíamos si seriamos bien recibidos pero quisimos intentarlo. Si quieres que nos vayamos…"_ sigo diciendo y él abre mucho los ojos.

_"__¿Qué? ¡No! No se vayan…"_ nos dice exaltado y yo me acerco a él.

_"__Lo lamento Kurt, todo fue mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera abierto mi boca aquella tarde tú no estarías aquí…" _

_"__Blaine, no es tu culpa. No hiciste mal en decirme aquellas palabras, yo tomé la decisión y aunque no lo creas no me arrepiento de nada…"_ me dice Kurt tranquilamente.

_"__Pero Kurt, tú…"_ insisto pero él no me deja continuar.

_"__Basta, si insistes con eso sí te pediré que te vayas de mi casa…"_ me dice firmemente y algunas lágrimas rodan por mis mejillas al ver la condición de mi amigo.

_"__Discúlpalo, es muy sensible…"_ me defiende Sam y veo a Kurt sonreír.

_"__Ven Blaine…"_ me dice haciendo un gesto con su brazo sano para que lo abrace y eso hago. _"Gracias por venir, significa mucho para mí…"_ me dice al oído y no puedo evitar sonreír.

_"__Somos amigos, ¿no?"_

_"__Somos amigos…"_ me confirma sin soltarme y después de un momento escucho que alguien se aclara la garganta.

_"__No quiero ponerme celoso pero yo también quiero un abrazo de nuestro nuevo amigo…"_ se queja mi amigo y todos reímos.

_"__Ven acá Jeff…"_ le dice Kurt atrayéndolo en un abrazo y vemos que de pronto se abre la puerta dejando ver a un chico alto, fornido y castaño que trae una pizza en las manos.

_"__¡Oh, wow! No pensaba encontrarte aquí otra vez Sam…"_ dice el chico al chocar con mi mejor amigo.

_"__Le traje unos amigos a Kurt…"_ le explica Sam.

_"__¿Amigos? ¿De qué amigos hablas?"_ dice otra voz y vemos entrar a la habitación a una chica bajita con el cabello castaño que trae una bolsa con películas. _"¡Oh, lo siento!"_ se disculpa al chocar conmigo y yo rio.

_"__Hola…"_ le digo divertido y ella me mira confundida.

_"__Rachel, Finn, ellos son Blaine y Jeff, amigos de Dalton…" _nos presenta Kurt y ellos nos miran con los ojos muy abiertos.

_"__¡¿QUÉ?!"_ gritan al unísono.

_"__Eh…"_ dice Kurt pero mi mejor amigo no lo deja continuar.

_"__Será mejor que todos nos sentemos porque algo me dice que se avecina una larga historia…"_ nos sugiere mientras ocupa su lugar y todos le hacemos caso.

En cuestión de minutos todos se enteran de lo que pasó el día que mandaron a Kurt a Dalton y de paso Rachel regaña a su novio por participar en ese tipo de cosas. Al parecer las chicas del glee club no estaban al tanto de los designios de los chicos y mucho menos de que el castaño se había prestado para semejante cosa, pero afortunadamente las cosas se aclaran rápidamente y Rachel promete guardar el secreto para evitar problemas con el equipo.

_"__Gracias por cubrir a Kurt. No volveremos a hacer algo como eso…"_ nos dice Finn algo apenado al terminar la historia.

_"__Está bien, al menos nada terminó fuera de control…" _le responde Jeff y todos nos quedamos en silencio.

_"__Bueno, ahora que ya saben la historia, ¿podríamos poner mi película?" _nos dice Kurt finalmente y nosotros reímos.

_"__Claro…"_ le asegura Rachel y yo miro a Jeff antes de levantarnos.

_"__Será mejor que nosotros…"_ comienza a decir mi amigo y Finn nos mira.

_"__¿Ya se van? Es temprano…"_ dice Kurt señalando el reloj.

_"__Pueden quedarse, a menos que no les gusten los musicales…"_ sugiere Rachel y mi amigo voltea a verla inmediatamente.

_"__¿Qué película es?"_ pregunta expectante.

_"__Mamma mía…"_ dice Sam leyendo el título de la película y Jeff da un pequeño salto en su lugar.

_"__¡Sí! ¿Podemos quedarnos Blaine? ¿Podemos?"_ me dice suplicante y yo rio.

_"__Está bien Jeff, quedémonos…"_ termino aceptando y Rachel nos voltea a ver directamente.

_"__Tengo que preguntar, ¿ustedes dos son novios?"_ nos pregunta sin más.

_"__¡¿Qué?! Dios me libre de ser novio de este empalagoso…"_ se queja mi amigo y yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

_"__¡Jeffrey!"_

_"__Es la verdad, cuando tú y Sebastian…"_ comienza a decir pero no lo dejo continuar.

_"__¡Suficiente! No, no somos pareja Rachel…"_ le aclaro a Rachel y siento el calor en mis mejillas.

_"__Lo lamento es que parecen muy unidos…"_

_"__Y no te equivocas pero sólo somos amigos…"_ dice esta vez Jeff y Sam me mira tristemente.

_"__Creo que esta vez seré yo el celoso…"_ lo escucho decir y sé que está bromeando pero no puedo decir nada porque Kurt me gana el turno para hablar.

_"__¡Oh, vamos! Dejen los celos a un lado e inicien la película…"_ dice aventándole una almohada a Sam y todos reímos.

_"__Estoy de acuerdo con Kurt…"_ es lo último que digo antes de que Rachel le ponga play al DVD e inmediatamente nos acomodamos todos para ver la película. Finn y su novia se acomodan en los pies de Kurt mientras Sam y Jeff se sientan en las sillas que están en la recámara y yo estoy a punto de acomodarme en el suelo pero siento la mano de Kurt guiarme hasta su lado y termino recostado en la cama junto a él. Al principio no estoy muy seguro de aceptar por miedo a lastimarlo pero algo en su mirada me convence de quedarme a su lado y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque estar ahí me da una tranquilidad que no pueden si quiera imaginar.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ;)** _


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

La visita que le hicimos a Kurt no resultó tan mala como creí. De hecho me sentí mucho mejor al escuchar de su boca que no ha sido mi culpa el que esos idiotas lo hayan lastimado y el hecho de conocer a su hermanastro y a su novia fue genial. Además, la historia que nos contaron sobre el cómo se conocieron sus padres resultó ser muy divertida, ¿quién iba a decir que ese par terminaría juntos gracias a un crush de Kurt? Me alegra mucho saber que tiene personas en quienes confiar, personas que poco a poco se han convertido en su familia y sé que sin duda mi mejor amigo es parte de ese grupo.

Y hablando de mi mejor amigo, hacía meses que no pasaba tanto tiempo con él y el fin de semana aprovechamos para ponernos al corriente de todo lo que nos ha pasado. Al parecer sus padres tienen un nuevo negocio con los Smythe y mis padres están involucrados en algo pero no estoy seguro de en qué. Sin embargo es un asunto que no me importa del todo, lo que me alegra es haber podido disfrutar de un fin de semana excelente en compañía de Sam, Cooper, Jeff y por supuesto, mi abuela. Ellos son todo lo que necesito para pasarla bien, aunque claro que hubiera estado mejor que Seb nos acompañara pero vamos, no existe la perfección.

Por suerte para mí, existen los lunes y eso significa día de escuela en compañía de mi novio y mis amigos. Hoy he llegado un poco antes de lo normal porque ansío ver a Seb para preguntarle por su hermano, ¿pueden creer que no sabía de la existencia del mayor de los Smythe? Mi novio nunca lo menciona y siendo sincero se me hizo muy extraño que no lo hiciera antes si se supone que los novios se confían todo, ¿o no? Por si fuera poco, sus padres han cenado con los míos en incontables ocasiones y ni siquiera creo que ellos sepan de la existencia de ese chico. Es por eso y porque quiero empezar bien la semana que espero a que Seb llegue a su recámara para que iniciemos juntos el día.

"¡Sorpresa!" le digo en cuanto entra a la habitación y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro antes de correr hacia mí y recibirme con un cálido beso.

"La mejor sorpresa del mundo…" lo escucho decir en cuanto nos separamos en busca de un poco de aire pero nuestros brazos se rehúsan a soltarnos.

"¿Cómo te fue con la familia?" le pregunto después de un rato y veo que su gesto cambia completamente, incluso me parece algo tenso.

"Bien, supongo…" responde sin ganas.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

"Preferiría que no lo hiciéramos…" me dice suplicante y yo le sonrío para tranquilizarlo.

"Está bien, vamos a clase…" lo animo antes de tomar nuestras cosas y él me acerca nuevamente.

"Gracias, te amo…" dice antes de darme un beso y ambos damos un pequeño saltito al escuchar el timbre sonar.

Una de las ventajas de estar en un internado es que los edificios siempre están cerca unos de otros y los dormitorios en Dalton están justo a la vuelta del salón en el que tenemos nuestras clases regularmente, por eso es que Seb y yo no llegamos tarde a nuestro destino. Sin embargo el estar en el mismo salón todo el día sin duda es algo que logra fastidiarnos. Ésa es una de las desventajas del grupo que me fue asignado en Dalton, a diferencia de los demás, nosotros sólo tomamos clase en un solo salón y es tedioso.

Por ello es que en ocasiones suelo ponerme a divagar un poco en algunas clases, especialmente en álgebra porque no soy tan malo como para tener que prestar atención a cada detalle que dice el maestro. Claro que tampoco soy el mejor de la clase porque eso sería decir mucho, además Nick también es muy bueno con eso del cálculo de parábolas, hipérbolas y demás, por eso creo que junto a nuestros amigos hacemos un gran equipo.

Y hablando de equipo, me ha sorprendido que Nick se sentara lejos de nosotros a la hora de clase pero es hasta la última clase que me doy cuenta de que se encuentra lo más lejos posible de Jeff. A decir verdad dudo que haya pasado algo entre ellos pero es extraño que nuestro amigo esté sentado casi al otro lado del salón y si es posible, pienso averiguar el porqué de esa acción. Mientras tanto intento prestar atención al maestro que está al frente escribiendo unas cosas en el pizarrón y entonces dos palabras me hacen volver a la realidad: examen final.

"¿Escuché bien?" tengo que preguntar en cuanto comenzamos a recoger nuestros cuadernos para salir del salón.

"Si escuchaste que hay examen final, sí…" me responde Wes tranquilamente.

"Eso no es posible, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" dice Jeff preocupado.

"Tal vez pedirle ayuda al chico más inteligente de Dalton, chico que casualmente es nuestro amigo y…" comienza a decir David mirando a Nick pero este último no lo deja terminar su idea.

"Nos vemos después chicos, si necesitan mis apuntes se los puedo prestar mañana. Tengo que irme ahora…" comenta de forma cortante y todos lo miramos alejarse rápidamente.

"¿Qué mosca le picó a Nick?" pregunta Wes al ver el comportamiento de nuestro amigo.

"No lo sé, estaba bien en la mañana…" le digo confundido y Jeff parece estar igual que yo.

"¿Bien? Pero si a mí ni me ha hablado en todo el día…" se queja.

"Entonces tú eres el culpable, ¿qué le hiciste?" lo señala David y él parece sorprendido.

"¡¿Yo?! ¡Nada!" se defiende.

"Olvídenlo, iré a ver qué pasa…" les informo antes de tomar mis cosas para dirigirme a nuestra habitación.

"Voy contigo cariño…" escucho decir a Seb y ambos caminamos rápidamente para alcanzar a Nick.

Una cosa es sentarse lejos de nosotros en clase por quien sabe qué razón e incluso ignorar a Jeff pero, ¿evitarnos a todos? ¿Evitar a sus amigos? ¿Qué motivo puede tener Nick para preferir estar solo? La verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea. Sé que a veces podemos ser irritantes pero ese nunca ha sido un problema para ninguno de nosotros. Además las bromas que nos hacemos no han ayudado a ser tan unidos como lo somos ahora, por eso es que no entiendo la actitud de nuestro amigo pero espero poder hacerlo pronto.

"¿Nick?" digo antes de entrar y él se asoma para vernos.

"¿Si?"

"¿Está todo bien?" tengo que preguntar.

"Si…" me responde casi cansado.

"No nos mientas Duval, ¿qué pasa?" le insiste mi novio.

"¡Dije que nada Smythe!" grita exasperado Nick e intenta cerrar la puerta pero no lo permitimos y entramos a la habitación.

"Somos amigos Nick, puedes confiar en nosotros…" le digo sinceramente y él suspira.

"También son amigos de Jeff…" comenta para sí mismo pero ambos lo escuchamos.

"Así que sí es por él…" concluye Seb.

"¡NO!" grita Nick de forma exagerada.

"Nicholas…" lo presiona mi novio.

"Está bien, sí…" termina aceptando.

"¿Qué te hizo?" le pregunto confundido.

"Nada directamente…"

"¿Entonces?" insisto yo esta vez y él se tumba en su cama antes de cerrar los ojos para hablar.

"Lo escuché diciéndole a David que estaba enamorado de él…" dice un poco dolido.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritamos Seb y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Lo que escucharon…"

"Debe haber un error, él…" comienzo a decir pero nuestro amigo no me deja continuar.

"¡Yo lo escuché Blaine!" me dice molesto y veo que mi novio intenta contener la risa que le provoca la situación.

"¿Y por eso estás enojado?" pregunta divertido.

"¡Sí!"

"Entonces estás aceptando que Jeff te gusta…" me atrevo a decir cuidadosamente y él me fulmina con la mirada.

"¡No!" dice renuente.

"Ajá…" escucho decir a Seb.

"Bueno, ¿y qué si así fuera? Ya les dije que lo escuché confesándole su amor a David, ni siquiera creo que él sepa que yo existo…" comenta resignado y su voz se quiebra en las últimas palabras.

"Pero si eres con el que más habla, después de Blaine…" intenta consolarlo mi novio y él se sienta en su cama.

"Escuchen, sé que no debería molestarme pero no lo pude evitar al verlos juntos y… ¡Ah!" dice cubriendo su cara con las manos.

"Nick, creo que deberías hablar con Jeff acerca de todo esto…" le sugiero mientras coloco mi mano en su hombro.

"Estoy de acuerdo, además David es heterosexual y no creo que Jeff…" intenta apoyarme Seb pero Nick lo interrumpe.

"Eso mismo me dije yo ese día pero hoy que los vi tan…" comienza a decir pero mi novio recupera la palabra.

"Nick detente, estás imaginando cosas y lamentablemente no puedo decir más pero si te soy sincero, creo que tú puedes tener una oportunidad con ese chico…" dice terminantemente y Nick lo mira a los ojos por primera vez.

"Tú me estás diciendo que…"

"Lo que Seb dice es que si realmente te importa Jeff debes luchar por él y no alejarte de él por algo que escuchaste por casualidad…" intervengo yo esta vez y veo una luz de esperanza cruzar por sus ojos.

"Además, seguro que no escuchaste la conversación completa amigo…" sigue mi novio y Nick parece más tranquilo.

"Tal vez tengan razón…" comenta después de un momento.

"La tenemos Duval, sólo acéptalo y comienza a hacer algo para ganarte el corazón de Sterling…" le sugiere Seb y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

"Gracias chicos…" dice antes de unirse a nosotros en un abrazo y los tres sonreímos.

¿Quién lo iba a decir? De todas las ideas que pasaron por mi cabeza para justificar la actitud de Nick, jamás se me ocurrió que hubiera descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Jeff y mucho menos que hubiera escuchado una conversación como esa que dice haber escuchado. Seguramente Jeff se estaba refiriendo a él cuando estaba hablando con David pero no es algo que Seb o yo podemos decirle. De hecho creo que cualquiera podría comentárselo pero todos sabemos que sólo ellos dos pueden hablar de ese asunto.

A pesar de ello no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo felices que podrían ser esos dos juntos, de verdad que son tal para cual así como Seb y yo. Lo que daría por que alguien hiciera algo para que alguno se decidiera a confesársele al otro pero bien, quizá todavía no es tiempo de que sean pareja. "Les doy un mes para que empiecen a salir…" escucho decir a Seb y me doy cuenta que está pensando lo mismo que yo mientras caminamos hacia la cafetería.

"¿Crees? No sé si Nick se atreva a hacer algo tan pronto…" le digo pensativo.

"Ya verás que sí cariño, tenle paciencia y fe…"

"Si tú lo dices, está bien…" termino diciendo y ambos tomamos asiento en una de las mesas.

"Y bueno, ¿cómo te fue el fin de semana?" me pregunta cambiando el tema.

"Súper, estuvo increíble que Jeff y Sam se quedaran con nosotros y lo único triste fue que nos abandonaste en nuestro picnic…" le digo con un puchero que no puedo evitar y él me abraza.

"Lo lamento, de verdad necesitaba irme…" se disculpa.

"Lo sé, pronto haremos otro para que pasemos más tiempo junto a mi hermano…" le aseguro.

"Claro, seguro se divirtió mucho sin mí…" comenta divertido y no me gusta su comentario.

"No digas eso, se divirtió porque Sam estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo…" digo sin pensar pero para el caso es lo mismo.

"De verdad me voy a juntar más con Evans…" dice decidido y ambos reímos. Lamentablemente no puedo decir nada porque Nick nos interrumpe.

"Hola… ¿Han visto a Jeff?" nos pregunta agitado.

"No Romeo, pero intuyo que…" comienza a decirle mi novio pero un grito lo hace detenerse.

"¡BLAINE! ¡BLAINE!" escucho la voz de Jeff acercándose.

"Bueno, parece que aquí viene…" informa Seb.

"¿Jeff? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?" le pregunto preocupado.

"¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Estoy mejor que nunca!"

"¿Y por qué el arguende?" quiere saber mi novio.

"¡No lo van a creer!" dice emocionado.

"¿Creer qué?" pregunto curioso.

"¡Acaban de invitarme a una boda!" grita aún más emocionado y yo no termino de comprender.

"¿Algún familiar?" pregunta Nick.

"¡No! ¡Kurt me invitó a la boda de su papá y la señora Hudson!" explica mi amigo y mi quijada está a punto de tocar el suelo.

"¡¿Kurt?!" casi grito al comprender lo que ha dicho.

"Y… ¿Quién es ese Kurt?" pregunta mi novio al ver mi reacción y noto un tono extraño en su voz.

"¡Oh! Un amigo que nos presentó Sam, ¿verdad Jeff?" le explico y mi amigo asiente frenéticamente.

"Sí, es un chico apuesto, alto con el cabello castaño y unos ojos azules que están para morirse. ¡Oh, y olvidé la mejor parte!" comienza a decir y eso no me ayuda con Seb.

"¿Cuál?" pregunta fingiendo interés.

"¡Es gay!" grita mientras da pequeños saltitos y veo que mi novio rueda los ojos mientras me abraza.

"¿Cuándo es la boda?" pregunto para aligerar el ambiente.

"¡Este fin de semana! ¿No es genial?"

"¿Y tienes que ir? Yo…" comienza a decir Nick pero Jeff no lo deja continuar.

"¡Por supuesto que tengo que ir! Es la primera boda a la que me invita un amigo y no puedo dejar a ese chico sin pareja…"

"Oh…" se limita a decir Nick y Seb me mira a los ojos.

"¿De verdad es tan guapo cariño? Tal vez debería comenzar a preocuparme por algo de competencia…" me dice seriamente y yo desvío la mirada.

"Eh, yo…" intento decir pero no salen palabras de mi boca.

"¡Eso no se vale! Blaine no puede apreciarlo tanto como yo porque está enamorado de ti Seb…" interviene Jeff y se lo agradezco mucho.

"¿Tú no estás enamorado Jeffrey?" lo cuestiona mi novio esperando darle algo a Nick para que no pierda la esperanza.

"No lo sé, tal vez podría comenzar a estarlo…" balbucea mientras se pierde en sus pensamientos y nuestro amigo parece resignarse.

"Pues ojalá te diviertas Jeff, sólo no olvides estudiar para el examen de álgebra…" dice Nick.

"No lo haré, ¿crees que podría quedarme otra vez en tu casa Blaine?"

"Eh… Claro, no creo que haya problema…" respondo tranquilamente.

"¡Genial! ¡Llamaré a Kurt para decirle!" dice mientras se aleja de nosotros y todos lo vemos salir de la cafetería.

"Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado…" digo sin pensar.

"Ni yo y comienzo a sentirme celoso de ti Blaine…" me asegura Nick.

"Sólo es un fin de semana Nick, ya se le pasará…" lo tranquiliza Seb.

"Eso espero o tendré que hacer que alguien más se case para invitarlo como mi pareja…" dice pensativo y mi novio y yo compartimos una mirada divertida.

"Se siente mejor hablar de ello abiertamente, ¿no es así?" le dice Seb.

"Debo admitir que es bueno hablar con alguien de ello, pero no quiero que se entere todo el mundo todavía…" termina aceptando.

"Confía en nosotros, no diremos nada. Y… Se me está ocurriendo algo para este fin de semana, ¿quieres venir a mi casa a estudiar álgebra?" le digo divertido y él abre mucho los ojos.

"¿De verdad?" dice incrédulo.

"¡Claro!" le aseguro y veo a Seb. "Tú también estás invitado cariño."

"Gracias, te tomaré la palabra…" dice mi novio y Nick sonríe de oreja a oreja.

"En ese caso iré, gracias Blaine…" es lo último que dice antes de desaparecer y justo en ese momento nos indican que nuestra orden está lista.

Por fortuna Jeff no vuelve a aparecer con noticias de Kurt frente a mi novio y él no saca a colación el tema que por el momento me aterra. ¿Tan malo sería aceptar que Kurt me parece atractivo? No es ningún delito reconocerlo, ¿o sí? Una parte de mí lo sabe pero hay otra que siente algo extraño al respecto y la verdad es que no quiero averiguar de qué se trata en este momento. Por ahora sólo quiero pasar tiempo con mi novio y aprovechar la semana para evitar los exámenes finales que se vienen muy pronto, esas son mis prioridades.

* * *

_**¡Hola! En lo que respecta a warblers hay una pareja que no puedo dejar de shippear y es Niff, son mi debilidad y lo verán seguido (como en este cap). ¡NO! No he olvidado que mi pareja principal es Klaine porque son perfectos, pero prometo que su paciencia será recompensada. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia, lamento no actualizar tan seguido pero estoy en la ronda final de mi carrera y no puedo detenerme tanto ahora. Insisto, gracias por su comprensión y nos seguimos leyendo. ¡Un abrazo! ;)**_


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Me siento afortunado, de todas las asignaturas que tengo sólo en álgebra voy a presentar examen final el próximo miércoles, y aunque parezca prepotente, no es porque no sepa sino porque nadie se salvó del examen final. El maestro nos ama tanto que quiere comprobar si todos comprendimos lo que vimos en el año y su mejor forma de hacerlo es aplicándonos el examen más difícil que se le ocurra. A mí no me preocupa tanto porque el álgebra no es una de mis debilidades y estoy seguro que a Nick tampoco le preocupa, pero un repaso nunca está demás y mucho menos si en el camino logramos hacer que dos tontos se den cuenta de que son el uno para el otro.

Y hablando de uno de esos dos tontos, toda la mañana he estado pensando en Jeff, ¿pueden creer que anoche no llegó a dormir? No me dio grandes explicaciones pero dijo que se quedaría con Kurt, tal vez ese Kurt no es tan buena influencia como creía. O quizá es sólo que he estado ocupado pensando en por qué Kurt decidió invitar a Jeff a la boda y no a mí pero no encuentro una buena respuesta. No es que me moleste que haya elegido a uno de mis mejores amigos como pareja pero, ¿no fui yo el primero en apoyarlo en Dalton? ¿No debí ser yo su pareja en la boda? Bien, tal vez esté exagerando un poco, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Ayer le avisé a mi familia que algunos amigos vendrán hoy a estudiar para los exámenes y nadie mencionó algún problema al respecto. De hecho, hasta Cooper pareció emocionarse más que de costumbre y debo admitir que fue un tanto extraño. Sin embargo estoy feliz, el que mi hermano no se moleste porque mi novio va a estar en casa me hace sentir muy contento y su reacción me hace pensar que comienza a aceptar a Seb como parte de la familia. ¿Verdad que sería grandioso? ¡No puedo ni imaginar el día en que Coop vea a Seb como a un hermano! Vale, quizá me emocioné demasiado pero es que de verdad anhelo que haya una buena relación entre ellos, una relación que… ¡Oh, ese es el timbre! Seguro se trata de alguno de mis invitados y es mejor que me apresure hacia la puerta antes de que alguien más lo haga.

"¡Hola amor!" son las palabras con las que me recibe mi novio y yo sonrío.

"Hola Seb…" le digo antes de que ambos terminemos con la distancia entre nosotros y nos unamos en un tierno beso.

"Vaya, vaya… Buenas tardes joven Smythe…" escucho de pronto la voz de mi madre y ambos nos separamos abruptamente.

"Buenas tardes señora Anderson…" la saluda Seb un poco sonrojado y sé que yo estoy igual.

"Llámame Pam hijo y adelante, ¿qué hacen todavía en la puerta?" comenta mi mamá divertida.

"Mamá…"

"No, no me digas nada hijo. Pasen…" sigue diciendo mientras insta a mi novio a pasar y ambos la seguimos a la sala donde se encuentra mi padre.

Parece que ambos están muy felices de ver a Sebastian y estoy seguro que eso se debe en buena medida al éxito laboral que han tenido con sus padres. Yo no estaba enterado del todo pero Sam me comentó que había escuchado que los bufetes Anderson y Smythe se habían convertido en uno solo, cosa que confirmé el otro día al escuchar a mi madre realizando una llamada a un cliente. No estoy seguro de lo que pasó y no he hablado de ello con mis padres pero sé que ambos se ven felices con sus nuevos clientes así como con la relación que tengo con mi novio.

Por ello es que nos entretienen a los dos en la sala hasta que el timbre suena nuevamente y yo me levanto para ver de quien se trata. "Hola Nick, ¿cómo estás?" saludo a mi amigo en cuanto abro la puerta.

"Hola Blaine, nervioso. ¿Está aquí Jeff?" me dice un tanto ansioso.

"No, pero seguro no tarda en llegar…"

"¿Cómo? ¿No pasó aquí la noche?" pregunta preocupado.

"No, pero no te preocupes…" comienzo a decir pero no sé qué más debo decir.

"Vamos, pasa Duval, podemos jugar ajedrez en lo que llega tu Julieta…" escucho decir a Seb de pronto y ambos volteamos a verlo.

"Siempre tan simpático Smythe…" le responde Nick y él ríe.

"Lo sé, es de familia…" dice con una sonrisa y yo ruedo los ojos porque sé que no dejarán de hablar de sus buenos modales por un rato.

Y como es de suponer, Seb y Nick se la pasan molestándose mutuamente por unos minutos y yo decido no intervenir. Sé cómo es mi novio y sé que nuestro amigo está acostumbrado a pelear con él por cualquier cosa así que no le veo caso decir algo, y sólo los observo. Debo admitir que es divertido al principio pero no demasiado, afortunadamente después de un rato el timbre suena por tercera vez y espero que esta ocasión si sea la persona a la que estamos esperando.

"¡Yo abro!" digo en voz alta para que me escuchen mis padres y mi abuela, y enseguida me dirijo a la puerta nuevamente.

"Hola…" me recibe una dulce voz y tengo que desviar la mirada hacia abajo para encontrarme con su dueña.

"Amm… ¿Hola? ¿A quién buscas pequeña?" le pregunto amablemente y ella sonríe.

"¿Aquí vive Cooper?"

"¿Cooper Anderson?" tengo que preguntar.

"Sí…" me dice convencida y yo estoy confundido.

"Eh… Sí, pasa…" le digo abriendo la puerta y ella entra.

"¿Puedes hablarle por favor?" la escucho decir y lo verde de su mirada me hace saber que tengo que responder algo.

"Claro, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" digo finalmente.

"Mitzi…"

"Mucho gusto Mitzi, yo soy Blaine, el hermano mayor de Coop…" me presento y ella sostiene mi mano con delicadeza.

"El gusto es mío cuñado…" dice divertida y escucho unos pasos detrás de mí.

"Wow…" balbucea Seb ante la escena y yo giro hacia él.

"Voy a buscar a Cooper…" le digo antes de subir las escaleras y él asiente.

Yo… Estoy en shock, ¿esa niña acaba de decir que es mi cuñada? Digo, no me molestaría pero… ¿Desde cuándo Cooper tiene novia? ¡¿Y por qué no me lo había dicho?! La verdad es que no tengo respuesta para esa pregunta pero pretendo buscar una en cuanto llego a la habitación en la que se encuentra mi hermano. "¿Coop?"

"¿Sí?" lo escucho responder.

"Te busca mi cuñada en la puerta…" le digo claramente esperando ver su reacción y él ni siquiera voltea a verme.

"¿Quién?" me pregunta distraído.

"Mitzi…" le aclaro e inmediatamente obtengo toda su atención.

"¡Oh! ¿Ya llegó?" dice emocionado.

"Sí… ¿Entonces es cierto?" tengo que preguntar.

"¿Qué? ¿Que ella es mi novia?"

"¿Lo es?" insisto.

"Si, ¡voy a verla!" casi me grita con una sonrisa y yo apenas puedo procesar lo que acabo de escuchar.

"Espera un minuto…" le ordeno.

"¿Qué?" me dice ansioso.

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Soy tu hermano mayor…" me quejo intentando no sonar dolido.

"¿Y?" dice como si nada.

"Pues siempre nos hemos contado todo, ¿no?" le recuerdo.

"Tú no me cuentas lo que haces con tu novio…" me dice seriamente y yo respondo de inmediato.

"No hago nada con Seb que tú…" comienzo a decir pero él no me deja terminar.

"Por eso no lo hice. ¡Adiós Blaine!" es lo último que dice y antes de que yo pueda responder algo más, mi hermanito desaparece ante mis ojos.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Acaba de confirmarme que tiene novia pero no me lo había dicho porque yo no le cuento todo lo que hago con Seb? ¿En serio esa fue su respuesta? ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! Y peor aún, ¿desde cuándo Cooper me oculta cosas? No puedo negarlo, estoy dolido y no sé en qué momento mi hermano y yo hemos dejado de ser tan cercanos. Bien, quizá también estoy molesto, pero el caso es que no sé cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta antes de todo lo que está pasando. ¡Dios, mi hermanito tiene novia!

"¿Te pasa algo cariño?" me pregunta mi novio en cuanto me ve bajar las escaleras y yo camino hacia ellos.

"No… Es sólo que…"

"No sabías de esa chiquilla, ¿verdad?" me dice como leyéndome la mente.

"No y Coop no es así conmigo…" le explico.

"Tal vez es sólo que está creciendo Blaine, no te lo tomes personal…" comenta Nick tranquilamente y yo suspiro.

"Nick tiene razón, ya es casi un adolescente…" me recuerda Seb.

"Pero sigue siendo mi hermano menor, el que me cuenta todo…" insisto.

"No te angusties cariño, seguro pronto encuentras la forma de acercarte a él nuevamente…" intenta tranquilizarme mi novio y yo intento sonreír.

"Eso espero…" digo resignado y es entonces cuando escucho que el timbre suena una vez más. "Enseguida vuelvo…"

"¡Blaine!" es la voz de Jeff la que me hace olvidar lo que ha pasado.

"¡Jeff! Ya te habías tardado, ¿por qué no llegaste anoche?" le digo confundido y él ríe.

"Eso fue mi culpa, lo lamento…" comenta una tercera voz y es hasta entonces cuando veo que mi amigo está acompañado.

"¿Kurt?"

"Hola Blaine…" me dice el ojiazul tímidamente y yo me quedo sin palabras.

"¿Y? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí afuera o nos invitarás a pasar?" escucho decir a Jeff y reacciono inmediatamente.

"Claro, pasen…" les digo abriendo un poco más la puerta.

"Gracias…" responden ambos y en cuanto entran Jeff toma a Kurt de la mano.

"¡Hola Nicky! Te presento a mi nuevo amigo, Kurt Hummel…" lo presenta a nuestro amigo y yo ruedo los ojos.

"Hola, mucho gusto…" dice el castaño con una sonrisa y Nick se limita a mirarlo.

"Claro…" dice sin más.

"No mencionaste que traerías invitados Jeff…" interviene mi novio y yo me uno a ellos.

"El que debería quejarse es Blaine no tú Smythe…" se queja el rubio y Seb camina hacia mi lado. "Por cierto, Kurt él es…" comienza a decir pero no puede continuar.

"Sebastian Smythe, el novio de Blaine y por desgracia, compañero de cuarto y amigo de este chico…" lo interrumpe mi novio y sin darme cuenta termino siendo abrazado por él.

"¡Sebastian!" grita Jeffrey ante su comentario y Kurt ríe.

"Es la verdad, seguramente Kurt ya sabe lo que es dormir con Jeff en la misma habitación…" insiste el joven Smythe y del otro lado de la habitación Nick parece estar ahogándose con su propia saliva.

"¿Estás bien Nick?" tengo preguntar.

"Sí, descuiden…" balbucea nuestro amigo y Kurt se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

"Bueno, mucho gusto a todos y en realidad yo sólo pasaba a dejar a Jeff…"

"Haces bien…" le dice mi novio y yo lo miro confundido.

"¿No quieres quedarte?" es Jeff quien le pregunta pero él nos mira a todos antes de responder.

"Yo… Preferiría no hacerlo, tengo que ayudar con la mesa de regalos de anoche y no quiero arruinar su reunión de estudio…" dice algo apenado y creo que entiendo por qué lo hace.

"Está bien, ¿tal vez después?" sugiero cortésmente y él intenta sonreír.

"Claro… Hasta luego chicos…" responde mientras comienza a caminar hacia la salida.

"Adiós…" dice Jeff tristemente y entonces reacciono.

"Te acompaño…" termino diciendo mientras me suelto del abrazo de Seb y sigo a Kurt.

"Gracias Blaine y no culpes a Jeff por lo de anoche, fue mi culpa…" me dice el ojiazul en cuanto sale de mi casa.

"No te preocupes, sé que ya está grande y puede tomar sus decisiones…" es lo único que puedo decir. "Por cierto, te ves mejor que la semana pasada…" le comento cambiando el tema y él se sonroja ligeramente.

"Gracias, debe ser el maquillaje que me puso Jeff…"

"Quizá…" digo antes de suspirar sin darme cuenta.

"Bueno, gracias Blaine y espero que nos veamos pronto…" lo escucho decir después de unos segundos y ambos nos miramos a los ojos.

"Claro, cuando quieras…" le contesto con una sonrisa y él está a punto de irse pero se regresa.

"Por cierto, te debo una disculpa…" me dice apenado.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto confundido.

"Porque no te invité a la boda, la verdad es que sólo quedaba un boleto libre y si te invitaba a ti imaginé que debía invitar al galán de tu novio así que…" comienza a explicarme y siento algo extraño dentro de mi pecho.

"¡Oh! Eso no hubiera sido un problema pero ya pasó, no te preocupes…" le digo restándole importancia y él insiste.

"Quería decírtelo, no quiero que pienses que soy un malagradecido…"

"Sé que no lo eres…" le aseguro con una sonrisa y él me la devuelve antes de que una voz nos interrumpa.

"¿Cariño? Es hora de empezar…" me recuerda Sebastian mientras rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y veo que Kurt desvía la mirada.

"Claro, yo me voy. Adiós Blaine…" dice finalmente y lo vemos alejarse rápidamente de nosotros.

"Adiós…" es lo último que puedo decir antes de que mi novio cierre la puerta y me invite a iniciar con nuestra sesión de repaso.

Quizá sean imaginaciones mías pero siento que Seb se ha pasado de protector conmigo, no voy a quejarme porque tal vez no lo hizo intencionalmente pero reconozco que ha sido extraño, incluso creo que Kurt lo ha notado. Sin embargo no tengo más tiempo para pensar en ello, el examen es en tres días y recuerdo que tengo otra misión aparte de estudiar. Sé que probablemente Nick no está pasando un buen momento, pero hay que hacer algo para que no le tome importancia a lo sucedido con el ojiazul y siga haciendo su lucha por conquistar a Jeff. ¿No creen que harían una pareja realmente adorable? Yo estoy muy seguro de ello, y por eso es que pienso ayudarlos en lo que me sea posible.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Parece que aquí hay más de un celoso y en lo particular, me encanta. Hasta aquí un capítulo más, advierto que Niff seguirá robando protagonismo en esta historia, PERO no se alarmen. Klaine se acerca a paso lento pero seguro, lo juro. ¡Gracias por soportar la lentitud de mis actualizaciones, de verdad lo lamento! ¡Gracias por leer y sobretodo por comentar! Espero que nos leamos pronto. ¡Saluditos! ;)**_


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

¡Objetivo cumplido! El repaso que dimos el fin de semana para nuestro examen de álgebra fue de mucha utilidad para que todos pasáramos con buenas calificaciones la materia, ninguno obtuvo alguna menor a ocho y promediando con el trabajo del año escolar, todo fue perfecto. Perfecto en tanto a lo académico y a lo personal porque después de aquella sesión de estudio, seguro que no pueden imaginar quién terminó estando más y más cerca de cierto rubio después de que se le pasaran los celos de haberlo visto con Kurt; sí, fue Nick.

Afortunadamente ése era nuestro único pendiente para poder declarar oficial el inicio de nuestras vacaciones. ¿Pueden creer lo rápido que se fue el año? Pareciera que fue ayer cuando veía a mi novio a lo lejos y me preguntaba si era posible que él y yo pudiéramos ser siquiera amigos. Y ahora henos aquí tomados de la mano caminando hacia la salida con todas nuestras pertenencias para dirigirnos a nuestras casas.

"¡Blaine!" fue la voz de mi amigo la que me hizo detenerme justo antes de llegar al umbral de la puerta.

"¿Qué pasa Jeff?"

"¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí?" me pregunta ofendido y veo a Sebastian rodar los ojos.

"¡Me despedí de ti hace una hora!" intento defenderme y él corre hacia mí.

"¡Esa no cuenta! ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo no te voy a ver? No quiero que empiecen las vacaciones Blaine, te voy a extrañar…" dice mientras me abraza.

"Yo también lo haré Jeff…" le hago saber divertido y escucho los pasos de mi novio cada vez más cerca.

"No entiendo el alboroto Sterling, podemos vernos en vacaciones…" escucho decir a Seb y es entonces cuando mi amigo me suelta para quedar frente a él.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" pregunta claramente emocionado y alguien más se une a la plática.

"¿Qué dices en serio?" quiere saber Nick y yo río.

"Vaya, esto ya se volvió una reunión warbler…"

"Qué antipático eres Smythe, no sé cómo es que Blaine puede ser tu novio…" se queja el rubio y yo me acerco a mi novio.

"Eso es porque no es tan antipático como parece…" comento en su defensa pero él me mira confundido.

"¿Gracias?" tiene que preguntarme.

"Sabes que lo que digo es verdad…" le digo dulcemente antes de juntar mis labios con los suyos y al parecer nuestro beso dura más de lo que nos damos cuenta.

"Bien Romeos, sepárense y mejor cuéntenos qué harán en sus vacaciones…" nos interrumpe Nick sabiamente.

"¿De verdad lo quieres saber?" le pregunta mi novio y él abre mucho los ojos ante el tono de su respuesta.

"Si vas a pervertir a Blainey no necesitamos detalles…" comienza a decir nuestro amigo pero no puede terminar su frase.

"¡Jeffrey!" le grita Seb.

"¿Qué? El sexo es lo más natural del mundo, ¿no has puesto atención a las clases de la señorita Henderson?" se defiende Jeff y yo siento que el color invade mi cara.

"Sterling, no molestes a mi novio porque me atreveré a…" escucho decir a mi novio algo molesto y decido ponerme entre él y nuestro amigo para evitar lo que está a punto de decir.

"Cálmate cariño, no me está molestando…" intento tranquilizarlo.

"¿Y el color de tu cara es natural?" me pregunta Nick divertido y mi novio se gira hacia él.

"¡Duval!"

"Lo lamento, era inevitable no hacerlo notar…" dice él inocentemente y ambos tenemos que hacer varias respiraciones antes de poder decir algo más.

"Mejor cuéntenos ustedes lo que harán en sus vacaciones…" digo yo finalmente.

"Eso es fácil, me aburriré como ostra en mi casa…" nos dice Jeff luciendo desanimado y Nick lo mira extrañado.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunta Sebastian.

"Mis padres tienen un viaje de trabajo y me dejarán solo por casi cuatro semanas…"

"Oh…" es lo único que podemos decir y ambos intercambiamos miradas antes de ver al joven Duval.

"¿Y tú Nick?" le pregunto a nuestro otro amigo.

"Yo iré a la casa de campo de mi familia…" responde pensativo.

"Vaya suerte, ¿alguien tiene una vida más miserable que la mía?" nos pregunta Jeff de forma exagerada y ni a Seb ni a mí nos da tiempo de responder a eso.

"Eh… Yo… No sé… ¿Jeff?" balbucea Nick algo nervioso.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te gustaría viajar con nosotros un par de semanas?" pregunta decidido y los ojos de Jeff se abren al instante.

"¿Hablas en serio?" quiere saber.

"¡Claro! A mi hermana le encantará conocerte y…" comienza a decir Nick pero se da cuenta de lo que eso significa e intenta iniciar de nuevo. "Quiero decir, no creo que mi familia tenga algún inconveniente…" suelta más tranquilo y mi novio intenta contener una carcajada.

"Aprovecha Jeff, es única oferta…" lo anima Seb.

"¡Sí! Sí quiero ir…" dice Jeff emocionado y ambos comienzan a dar pequeños saltitos en el aire.

"¡Genial! Mi hermana no tarda en llegar para que tengas listas tus cosas…" le informa nuestro amigo.

"Ya están listas en la habitación, deberías ayudarle Duval…" le hace saber mi novio y Nick se lo agradece.

"Claro, ¿vamos?" le dice ofreciéndole el brazo y Jeff asiente antes de dirigirse a nosotros.

"Sí, adiós chicos..." comenta a modo de despedida y lo veo acercarse a mi novio para decirle algo al oído que alcanzo a oír. "Cuídame mucho a Blaine…"

"Lo haré si prometes ser considerado con mi amigo…" le responde Seb y él lo abraza.

"¡Hecho!" lo escuchamos gritar y yo me despido de Nick antes de sentir los brazos de mi amigo alrededor de mí.

"Te llamaré pronto Blaine, diviértete con Smythe…"

"Tú igual y recuerda que estaré esperando tu llamada…" le digo al soltarlo y él ríe mientras me asiente.

"Adiós chicos…" nos dice Nick al final.

"Suerte…" le desea Seb y él se sonroja ligeramente.

"Gracias…" responde Jeff en su lugar y los vemos a ambos alejarse rumbo a las escaleras de la academia.

"¿Crees que descubran algo lindo en el campo?" le pregunto a mi novio en cuanto están lo suficientemente lejos y él ríe.

"No lo sé, quizá…" dice tomando mi mano nuevamente.

"Cruza los dedos…" no puedo evitar pensar en voz alta y él besa mi mejilla.

"Lo que tú digas cariño…" lo escucho decir antes de que continuemos con nuestro camino hacia la salida.

Al llegar a nuestro destino veo que el chofer de la familia Smythe está ya esperándonos y agradezco a mi novio por el hecho de llevarme a casa. El tiempo a su lado pasa tan rápidamente que no noto el momento en que salimos de la academia y nos ponemos en marcha a mi casa, pareciera que en cuanto comienzo a platicar con él mi tiempo se desvanece e incluso el mundo me parece irrelevante mientras siga sintiendo lo que hace latir más fuerte mi corazón.

Dios… Estoy completamente enamorado, ¿cierto?

Es hasta que escucho la voz de mi hermanito en el pórtico que me doy cuenta que ha llegado el momento de despedirme de Sebastian. "¡Blaine, llegaste!" dice Coop en cuanto me acerco a la puerta y Seb me ayuda con mis maletas.

"Hola Cooper…" lo saluda mi novio.

"Oh… Hola…" dice detrás de mí y yo me extraño al no tener señales de mis padres aún.

"¿Dónde están papá y mamá?" me obligo a preguntar.

"No han llegado…" me responde tristemente.

"Y al parecer no lo harán hijo, me llamaron para avisar que volarían a Chicago a una junta de urgencia…" interviene mi abuela casi sin querer hacerlo.

"¿Y cuándo regresan abue?" le pregunta mi hermano.

"No lo sé Coop…" dice decepcionada y yo intento respirar profundamente.

"Genial, otras vacaciones arruinadas gracias a su trabajo…" digo molesto y Coop me abraza.

"¿Planeaban salir?" nos pregunta mi novio.

"Iríamos a Miami…" le responde mi hermano.

"No sabía que te gustaba la playa…" me dice Seb sorprendido y yo ruedo los ojos.

"Y en realidad no lo hace…" tengo que confesar.

"Blaine odia Miami…" le asegura Coop.

"Lo que quería era pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos como una familia normal pero…" le explico a mi novio y él no me deja terminar.

"Yo puedo ofrecerte una familia…" me dice de corazón y yo creo no haber escuchado bien.

"¿Di-disculpa?"

"Mis padres estarán encantados de que ustedes pasen con nosotros algo de tiempo, ¿qué dicen?" nos pregunta a todos y yo estoy en shock.

"Es muy lindo de tu parte pero…"

"No creo que tus padres se molesten por esto Blaine, ellos son muy cercanos a mis padres…" se apresura a decir Seb.

"¿Qué dicen?" les pregunto a ambos.

"Es su decisión hijo, yo no quiero arruinar sus vacaciones…" comenta mi abue tranquilamente y miro a Cooper.

"Yo voy si mi abue va…" asegura mi hermano y todos están mirándome a mí de un momento a otro.

"Creo que eso es un sí…" me obligo a decir a pesar de los nervios que siento y mi novio casi salta de la emoción.

"¡Perfecto! Arreglen sus cosas y nos vamos enseguida…" dice con una enorme sonrisa mientras regresa a avisar al chofer y nosotros entramos a la casa.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde todos estamos listos e incluso el chofer de mi novio nos está ayudando a subir nuestras cosas al auto. Debo decir que nunca creí agradecer el hecho de que los Smythe tuvieran una limosina pero hoy lo hago. Cooper no se ve muy emocionado pero sé que estará más feliz con nosotros que en casa pensando en lo que pudimos haber hecho en nuestras vacaciones. Además, estoy muy seguro de que en cuanto nuestros padres se enteren del lugar en el que estaremos vendrán enseguida para hacer de cuenta que somos la familia perfecta.

Nada más de pensar en ello siento que el estómago se me revuelve pero sólo es de esas sensaciones que se quitan rápidamente y para mi fortuna, ésta desaparece en cuanto llegamos a la mansión de los padres de mi novio. Vale, eso es mentira. Si creía que la sensación se había esfumado me equivoqué porque en cuanto me bajo del auto siento como si fuera a desmayarme hasta que mi novio me sostiene entre sus brazos para guiarme al interior. Todo es enorme y bello pero creo que es demasiado para mí, el jardín es demasiado grande, las habitaciones son enormes y vamos, todo es demasiado para mi gusto. Afortunadamente mi novio sabe cómo despejar esas ideas de mi mente y me propone una competencia de videojuegos en lo que sus padres llegan; cosa a la que Cooper no me deja negarme.

"Hijo, baja a cenar…" escuchamos decir a la señora Smythe más tarde y él nos indica que lo sigamos.

"Tenemos invitados especiales mamá…" le hace saber mientras bajamos y ella nos mira.

"¡Oh! _, qué gusto verla…" dice saludando a mi abuela.

"Lo mismo digo, espero no incomodar con nuestra presencia pero…" comienza a decir ella pero no la deja terminar.

"Chicago, lo sabemos y claro que no incomodan…" nos asegura su mamá amablemente.

"¡Qué grata sorpresa! Pasen, adelante…" dice sorprendido el papá de mi novio y yo siento un ligero rubor en mis mejillas.

"Gracias…" decimos al unísono antes de pasar al comedor y ellos sonríen.

"Bueno, no esperábamos tanta gente esta noche pero ya que estamos todos reunidos como una familia, me gustaría presentarles a nuestro invitado estrella…"

"¿Quién?" pregunta mi novio extrañado y unos pasos se hacen presentes en el corredor.

"Buenas noches…" dice una voz que no reconozco y mi novio corre hacia él.

"¡Ethan!"

"¡Hola hermanito!" lo escucho decir y hasta entonces cuando noto el parecido.

"¿Hermanito?" pregunta mi hermano y el señor Smythe lo mira tiernamente.

"Así es Cooper, él es el hermano mayor de Seb…" le explica con una sonrisa y el susodicho se acerca a la mesa sin soltar a mi novio que a su lado se ve más pequeño que antes.

"Hola a todos, me da mucho gusto conocerlos al fin…" dice con una sonrisa.

"Igualmente…" decimos los tres al unísono y él fija su mirada en mí.

"Tú debes ser Blaine Anderson, he oído hablar de ti…" lo escucho decir después de soltar un suspiro y yo me siento apenado.

"Oh…" es lo único que puedo decir.

"Seguro que han sido sólo cosas buenas, ¿verdad hijo?" comenta la señora Smythe y no paso desapercibida una mirada extraña que le dirige a Ethan.

"Claro mamá…" dice cortésmente y pareciera que quiere reprimir una mueca de sarcasmo, pero quizá sólo lo imagino todo.

La cena comienza sin ningún inconveniente, la señora Smythe nos cuenta de la receta con la que Sarah ha preparado la carne que nos servirá más adelante pero pronto el tema de conversación se ve zancado con la entrada del segundo plato. De pronto pareciera que el único sonido permitido en la mesa es el de los cubiertos porque todos estamos comiendo sin comentar nada al respecto. Quizá a mí me parece extraño porque con mis abuelos siempre hay una plática sobre cualquier cosa mientras comemos, pero no soy el único que lo siente así porque es precisamente mi abue quien comienza una charla cuando nadie se lo espera.

"¿Y a qué te dedicas Ethan?" le pregunta al mayor de los Smythe.

"Soy encargado del departamento de Psicología de un hospital en Los Ángeles…" dice orgullosamente.

"Wow, yo siempre he querido ir ahí…" le comenta mi hermano ilusionado y él ríe.

"Algún día lo harás pequeño, estoy seguro de eso…" le asegura sin ninguna nota de incredulidad en su voz y yo se lo agradezco internamente.

"¿Y por qué decidiste romper con la tradición familiar?" quiere saber mi abue y él no despega la mirada de su plato al responder.

"Era demasiado para mí por la forma en la que trata a las personas como mercancía…"

"Ya veo…" comenta mi abue al notar que el ambiente se ha tornado extraño.

"Yo creo que tiene sus bondades cuando la ejerces con pasión…" interviene el señor Smythe mirándolo pero no es correspondido.

"O ambición…" dice Ethan entre dientes pero yo lo alcanzo a escuchar.

"¿Disculpa?" pregunta su padre.

"Nada, lo lamento…" dice mirándolo y su madre ríe.

"¿Y ya conseguiste novia hijo?" le pregunta cambiando el tema y él suelta el aire contenido.

"No…" dice como si nada.

"Pues ya estás poniéndote algo maduro, deberías aprovechar para desposar a una mujer de sociedad como nosotros…" le comenta su padre pero él ni siquiera presta atención a sus palabras.

"Sí, mira a tu hermano, él ya tiene un novio de su clase que seguramente lo llevará al altar en un futuro…" le hace saber su madre y la cuchara se queda a medio camino de su boca.

"¿Al altar? ¿De eso se trata esto?" pregunta él con el rostro desencajado.

"Ethan…" dice mi novio suplicante.

"¡Nada! ¿Para eso me invitaron? ¿Para que fuera parte de la farsa?" dice soltando la cuchara y lanzándola en la mesa.

"Hijo…" comienza a decir su madre pero él se levanta de su lugar.

"¿Cómo puedes permitir esto? ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Sebastian?!" grita sumamente molesto y ahora el rostro de mi novio ya no es el de hace cinco minutos.

"Ethan yo…" dice apenado.

"No lo mereces, él no lo merece…" se queja su hermano y yo estoy un poco confundido ante todo esto.

"Blaine, Cooper, será mejor que salgamos a tomar el aire un momento…" nos dice mi abue e inmediatamente los dos le hacemos caso.

Los tres nos dirigimos al jardín y mi abue comienza a contarnos una historia con las estrellas que hay en el cielo pero sólo Cooper le pone atención. Algo dentro de mí me hace estar disperso porque no sé a lo que se refería el hermano de Seb con esas palabras pero presiento que me afectaban de alguna forma, ¿o no? Bien, pensaré que no es así porque si lo fueran… No, no tiene sentido pensar en ello. Por eso es que espero a que las cosas se calmen al interior de la casa pero al parecer sería más fácil apagar un cerillo en el infierno porque a los pocos minutos Ethan sale de la casa igual de molesto que hace unos minutos.

"Lo lamento mucho señora Anderson…" se disculpa con mi abuela.

"No te preocupes muchacho, ésta es tu casa…" lo tranquiliza ella y él me dedica una mirada apenada antes de salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Enseguida salen los señores Smythe ofreciendo disculpas por lo sucedido y nos invitan a pasar pero puedo ver a mi novio salir corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Yo no reacciono al momento pero logro seguirlo después de unos segundos y me detengo a unos pasos al escucharlo llorar. "¿Seb?" tengo que preguntar antes de acercarme y él toma mis manos entre las suyas.

"Lo siento Blaine, lo siento mucho…" lo escucho decir.

"Seb, ¿qué pasó ahí?" le pregunto preocupado.

"Yo no quería, perdóname…"

"¿De qué hablas?" quiero saber antes de dar una respuesta pero él insiste.

"¿Me perdonarás?" repite con los ojos hinchados y mi corazón se encoje en mi pecho.

"Sí, te perdonaré lo que sea pero cálmate…" termino diciendo mientras una punzada me atraviesa en ese momento y más lágrimas corren por el rostro de mi novio.

Es evidente que no logro comprender del todo lo que está pasando, no sé por qué Ethan estaba tan tan enojado, no sé qué pasó ahí adentro y menos por qué mi novio está pidiéndome perdón de esta forma. Sin embargo, sé una cosa. Justo en este momento lo único que quiero es estar apoyando a Seb como él lo ha hecho conmigo en este tiempo, sin importar que parece ser que la tormenta se avecina.

* * *

_***Inserte sonido de trueno siniestro***_

_**¡Hola! Hasta aquí un capítulo más. Para el siguiente les tengo una sorpresa a mis Kurtlovers (si es que siguen por aquí x( cruzaré los dedos) Gracias por su paciencia, por leer y comentar. ¡Saluditos! ;) **_


	29. Capítulo 28

_**Advertencia: Capítulo sorpresa narrado por Kurt. ¡Disfrútenlo! ;)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Benditas sean las vacaciones, no quiero que mis amigos lo tomen a mal, pero ya necesitaba un descanso de la escuela. Después de aquel incidente no me han dado ganas de regresar pero entiendo que había que terminar el año y los New Directions han sido muy buenos conmigo. Sí, han sido mis guardianes durante todo este tiempo y se los agradezco infinitamente porque el director no ha querido expulsar a los neandertales que me hicieron esto. Aunque si soy totalmente sincero, creo que ha sido lo mejor para que no me odien más de lo que ya lo hacen.

Por lo pronto, sé que estaré a salvo mientras alguno de mis amigos esté conmigo pero me preocupa el tener que necesitarlos para poder sobrevivir a la escuela, ¿qué clase de vida voy a tener? Bien, quizá no valga la pena pensar en eso justo cuando empiezo a disfrutar mis días de descanso, pero a veces me es inevitable llegar a este punto. ¿No les ha pasado que empiezan a pensar en algo simple y terminan haciendo toda una avalancha de pensamientos? Pues a mí me pasa mucho, especialmente en las noches y más ahora que he tenido mucho más tiempo para mí después del incidente.

No tienen idea de todo en lo que he pensado, incluso hubo un día en el que creí que todo lo que había pasado era mi culpa por creer que me gustan los hombres y quise probar con una chica, pero descubrí que no era lo mío y he vuelto; claro que el beso con Britt no estuvo mal pero pronto me di cuenta que no había sido mi culpa el ser yo. Raro, ¿verdad? Pues así estuve pasando por muchas etapas mientras me había estado integrando nuevamente a mi rutina, pero ahora que he estado de vacaciones uno de mis propósitos es dejar a un lado todo eso para poder disfrutar mis días de descanso como se deben; cosa que según yo he estado haciendo bien hasta el momento porque hasta de mis amigos me he olvidado por un tiempo.

"Adelante…" digo al escuchar que alguien toca mi puerta.

"Hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?" es la voz de mi padre la que atraviesa la puerta antes de que ésta sea abierta dejando ver su silueta.

"Bien papá, no te preocupes tanto por mí…" lo tranquilizo.

"Eres mi hijo, preocuparme es mi trabajo." dice sin titubeos y no puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar sus palabras.

"Sí pero Carol es ahora tu esposa y estoy muy seguro de que sigue esperando a que le digas dónde será su luna de miel." le recuerdo divertido mientras me enderezo un poco.

"Eso ya lo hablamos, tú no te preocupes por eso."

"¿De verdad? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿A dónde irán?" grito emocionado pero noto que él no comparte mi emoción.

"Quisiera hablar contigo de algo más importante hijo." me responde seriamente y yo no comprendo a lo que se refiere.

"¿Qué?" tengo que preguntar.

"Tu escuela…" lo escucho decir y un hueco se forma en mi estómago.

"Papá, no por favor…" le digo suplicante y él se sienta a mi lado en la cama.

"Es necesario Kurt."

"Lo haremos en cuánto me digas a donde te irás de viaje." intento cambiar el tema y él duda su respuesta un segundo.

"Está bien." me responde resignado.

"¡Si! Te escucho…" le digo entusiasmado y él suspira.

"No iré a ningún lado porque no habrá viaje." dice finalmente y yo creo no haber escuchado bien.

"¿Qué has dicho?" pregunto confundido.

"Creo que lo escuchaste muy bien jovencito. Ahora lo que sigue…"

"¡No! Espera, ¿cómo que no habrá viaje?" grito sorprendido.

"Hijo, Carol y yo hablamos sobre esto y pensamos que es mejor utilizar el dinero en otra cosa." me explica decidido y yo de verdad no comprendo.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué…?" pregunto exigente.

"Te vamos a cambiar de escuela." dice él firmemente y yo abro mucho los ojos.

"¡¿Qué?!" grito sin pensar y es aún más fuerte que en las ocasiones anteriores.

"Lo que oyes, no estoy dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo dos veces." me contesta con la voz quebrada y siento una punzada en el pecho.

"Pero, pero, pero… ¡Ahí están mis amigos!" intento decir.

"Y si realmente lo son, ellos me apoyarán Kurt." insiste mi papá y una parte de mí sabe que él tiene razón.

"Pero papá…"

"Nada de peros. Es un hecho que no regresarás a McKinley y no habrá viaje." exclama firmemente.

"Es que no lo entiendo, ¿qué relación tiene una cosa con la otra?" tengo que preguntar.

"No te vayas a enojar pero buscamos algunas escuelas en internet y en su mayoría son privadas. La buena noticia es que encontramos una que no está muy lejos de Lima y…" comienza a decir y es hasta ahora que comprendo lo que ha pasado con el viaje.

"No tienes que hacerlo papá, es mucho dinero…" le digo interrumpiéndolo pero él tampoco me deja terminar.

"Tu educación y tu bienestar lo valen Kurt."

"Pero Carol…" insisto.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con tu padre. Si Finn estuviera en tu lugar yo haría lo mismo y ahora tú eres como otro hijo para mí." escucho decir a una tercera voz desde la puerta de mi habitación y yo me quedo mudo.

"Yo…"

"No es tanto dinero hijo, además puedes obtener una beca…" me tranquiliza ella mientras se acerca a nosotros.

"Queremos que estés bien Kurt, no nos hagas más difícil la situación." dice esta vez mi papá.

"Está bien, supongamos que acepto. ¿Hasta dónde debo viajar a diario?" decido preguntar.

"A Westerville pero no tendrás que hacerlo porque la escuela tiene dormitorios y…" comienza a decir mi papá tranquilamente y sin querer todo se me hace algo familiar.

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llama?" pregunto curioso impidiéndole que continúe.

"Academia Dalton, es una de las más prestigiadas y reconocidas escuelas del estado con una política de cero tolerancia contra el acoso…" sigue diciendo él muy seguro de sus palabras y yo siento que mi corazón da un brinco en mi interior.

"Ah, yo…" comienzo a balbucear.

"Sé que no te gusta la idea pero vendrás todos los fines de semana, te llamaremos a diario y…" me interrumpe Carol para intentar hacerme entrar en razón y una parte de mí sabe que no estoy mudo por la escuela ni por el trayecto, sino porque van a sacrificar su dinero por mí.

"Sé que lo hacen por mi bien y se los agradezco mucho, pero de verdad creo que podemos arreglar lo de la luna de miel."

"Para mí es más importante el bienestar de mi familia que un tonto viaje Kurt." me asegura Carol mientras se sienta a mi lado y yo termino aceptando.

"Está bien…" digo antes de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí y sonrío sin poderlo evitar.

"Iremos a hablar con el director la semana que viene, ya concerté una cita y la señorita me aseguró que hay espacio para ti en Dalton." me informa mi papá.

"Gracias." contesto un poco más tranquilo y él suspira.

"Sé que será difícil iniciar de nuevo hijo pero también sé que tú no tienes problema haciendo nuevos amigos." me dice intentando sonar relajado.

"Yo también lo sé y no te preocupes, seguro logro adaptarme rápidamente a Dalton." le hago saber y él sonríe.

"Eso es lo que queríamos escuchar Kurt. Ahora, te dejaremos solo para que descanses." me dice entusiasmado y yo asiento.

"Gracias, buenas noches a ambos."

"Igual, descansa muchacho." dice antes de salir y yo me recuesto nuevamente en mi cama.

Dalton, de todas las escuelas privadas del estado mis padres tenían que elegir la Academia Dalton, si creyera en el destino diría que es una señal que me llevará a escribir mi gran historia pero eso es para los que creen en el destino. Yo sólo sé que gozaré de una tremenda coincidencia cuando llegue a la escuela y me encuentre con el chico de ojos color avellana que se ha portado muy bien conmigo desde que lo conocí. No puedo creer que la suerte esté de mi lado desde que les hice caso a mis compañeros de infiltrarme a esa escuela, si no me hubiera encontrado con Blaine quien sabe qué me hubiera pasado.

Aunque, por otro lado sé que no todo será felicidad porque tengo que dejar a mis amigos en Mckinley y eso nada podrá compensarlo. ¡Dios! ¡Y lo que van a decir! No quiero ni pensarlo pero sé que es necesario que se los diga en persona. Para mi fortuna quedamos de vernos por la mañana para salir pero creo que se pospondrá la salida para que podamos platicar tranquilamente, espero que no les sea muy difícil aceptarlo porque eso lo haría más difícil para mí.

Por suerte todos esos pensamientos no son impedimento para que pueda conciliar el sueño y la noche se me pasa volando. En la mañana después de arreglarme bajo al comedor para desayunar algo y me encuentro con Rachel quien me saluda muy normalmente. Más tarde esperamos los tres juntos a que lleguen los demás mientras hablamos de cualquier tontería y veo que mis amigos vienen juntos mientras entran por la puerta.

"¡Kurt!" gritan al verme.

"Hace mucho que no te veíamos." me dice Britt en forma de reclamo y yo siento que mis mejillas se colorean de rojo.

"Lo siento, quería estar solo un tiempo…" les digo apenado y algunos asienten.

"¿Todo bien?" me pregunta Mercedes.

"Sí, mejor de lo que creen."

"¿Y entonces por qué la cara de funeral?" dice esta vez Mike y yo sonrío tristemente.

"Tengo algo que decirles…" me obligo a decir.

"Eso supusimos cuando Finn nos avisó que se cancelaba la salida." me hace saber Santana.

"¿De qué se trata Kurt?" pregunta Tina.

"No será que esos idiotas han venido a molestarte, ¿o sí?" sugiere Puck y yo lo miro enternecido al verlo tan preocupado.

"No, no es eso." lo tranquilizo.

"¿Entonces?" pregunta Sam y yo tomo aire para poder darles la noticia.

"Yo… No voy a regresar a Mckinley."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?" gritan todos exaltados.

"Mi papá ha encontrado otra escuela para mí y estoy dispuesto a intentarlo." les explico intentando sonar fuerte.

"¡Pero no nos puedes abandonar!" me grita Britt.

"Nosotros cuidaremos de ti…" insiste Mercedes y yo siento que estoy a punto de llorar.

"Sé que sus intenciones son las mejores pero también sé que el estar al pendiente de mí los presiona y no quiero que por mi culpa ustedes vayan a terminar mal." logro decir con la voz un poco quebrada y veo algunas lágrimas en las mejillas de mis amigas.

"Pero Kurt…" insiste Britt.

"Es por su bien chicos…" interviene Rachel y yo la miro extrañado porque es la primera vez que habla.

"¿Tú sabías?" le pregunta Artie.

"Finn me contó pero eso no importa. Lo que importa ahora es que estamos todos aquí para demostrarte nuestro apoyo y por eso Finn y yo preparamos algunas cosas para darte la despedida que te mereces." dice mi amiga dirigiéndose a mí y yo intento contener las lágrimas

"Aunque esto no sea una despedida como tal…" me aclara Finn y yo río un poco.

"¡Gracias chicos!" digo agradecido y después de escuchar mis palabras todos se abalanzan sobre mí atrapándome en un abrazo grupal que no quisiera que terminara pronto, pero todos se encargan de acomodar algo en la sala para iniciar la reunión oficialmente.

Después de un rato me doy cuenta que no todo está perdido, tengo a mis amigos a mi lado y sé que todos me apoyan en la decisión que he tomado, pero no puedo olvidar que al final del día ésta es una despedida; aunque ninguno de nosotros lo quiera llamar así. Yo sé que no es el final de nuestra amistad ni nada por el estilo pero creo que comienzo a asimilar que en realidad no voy a regresar a Mckinley y que voy a estar solo en Dalton ya que ninguno de ellos estará ahí para cubrirme la espalda. Bueno, salvo Blaine y Jeff que espero lleguen a compartir al menos una clase conmigo, pero… Bien, creo que es momento de reconocerlo: tengo miedo. ¿De qué? De todo lo que implica ir a una nueva escuela, y el pensar en ello me hace estremecerme incluso con el simple sonido de mi celular que me hace saber que tengo un mensaje, por eso decido apartarme un poco para ver de quién se trata.

_Hey, ¿cómo van tus vacaciones? – B._

Vaya momento para un mensaje como éste y luego de quién. Si Blaine fuera un poco más perspicaz como Jeff seguro se daría cuenta de lo que el rubio notó en mí aquella tarde que no paraba de hablar de él a pesar de encontrarme en la boda de mis padres. Vamos, en realidad me sentía mal por no haberlo invitado a él porque hubiera sido perfecto llevarlo del brazo y bailar con él mientras las luces se apagaban poco a poco, pero el solo hecho de pensar en que tendría que invitar a su novio a la boda me hizo desechar la idea de mi cabeza. Sin embargo, ¿cómo le borras el sentimiento a tu corazón? Lo sé, no se puede, pero es mejor ser racionales en momentos como éste, ¿no? Así que decido responder.

_Muy bien, ¿y las tuyas? – K._

_Pues esperaba más pero he estado con las personas que realmente me importan, así que no puedo quejarme… – B._

_Sé a lo que te refieres y me alegro por ti. – K._

_Eso no sonó bien, ¿estás triste? – B._

El sólo hecho de leer esas palabras hace que mi corazón de un brinco, con simples mensajes pudo notar mi sentir y estoy asombrado. ¿Sería bueno hacerle saber que pronto podré verlo a diario en la escuela? No, no creo que sea buena idea porque no sólo lo veré a él, también veré a diario al tal Sebastian, ése que le quita el sueño y que seguramente no valora al chico que tiene como novio. Dios, el sólo pensar que ellos dos han pasado más tiempo juntos en las últimas semanas hace que se me revuelva el estómago, pero ya estoy grandecito, ¿no? Puedo afrontar esto como todo un hombre y dejar de hacer drama por algo que quizá nunca pasará.

_Si y no, la verdad es que no debería estarlo porque justo ahora Rach está haciendo el ridículo cantando Do ya think I'm sexy? De Rod Stewart, pero me siento nostálgico… – K._

_¿Bromeas? Nadie puede hacer el ridículo con esa canción. ¡Es SEXY! Deberías escucharme cantándola para olvidar tus penas… – B._

_¡Wow! Eso es algo que me gustaría ver. – K._

_Lástima que estés tan lejos Kurt, será para la próxima. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos la semana que viene? – B._

_Perfecto, aún nos faltan algunas semanas antes de regresar a la escuela y me encantaría verte. – K._

_A mí también, ¿hace cuánto que no hablamos? Creo que deberíamos procurar más nuestra amistad… – B._

No puedo evitar sentirme feliz con el giro que ha dado la conversación y no sé si él se haya dado cuenta pero el que tenga ganas de verme significa mucho para mí, aunque sólo sea como amigos por ahora.

_¡Estoy de acuerdo! De hecho, tú deberías estar conmigo en la fiesta. – K._

_¡Oh! ¿Es una fiesta? No me digas que es tu cumpleaños… – B._

_No, es sólo una pequeña reunión que se ha salido un poco de control… – K._

_Ya veo, entonces no deberías estar texteándome señor aguafiestas. ¡Ve a divertirte! – B._

_Sí, creo que tienes razón... – K._

_Diviértete Kurt y deja esa tristeza a un lado. Espero verte pronto. – B._

_Yo también gracias por todo. – K._

_Para eso estamos los amigos ;) – B._

Amigos, quizá en otro momento sentiría esa palabra como un puñal pero sé que es justo lo que puedo tener con Blaine justo ahora y sorprendentemente no me molesta. De hecho, creo que mis pies no se han despegado de la tierra aún porque sé que él tiene a alguien a su lado que lo quiere y yo respeto eso. Me alegra verlo feliz con el chico pero también me alegra haberlo puesto celoso la última vez que lo vi, nada se compara con la sensación que atravesó mi cuerpo en cuanto el ojiverde tuvo que jalar a su novio hacia él para sentirlo suyo, ¿acaso no confía en él o será que no lo trata como debe de ser y por eso tiene miedo? Bien, claro que no sé la respuesta a esa pregunta pero quién sabe, quizá pronto me entere de qué es lo que tanto teme el tal Sebastian.

"¿Todo bien?" escucho la voz de mi papá a mis espaldas y yo giro para verlo.

"Claro…" le digo feliz y él me mira curioso.

"¿Y esa sonrisa?" me pregunta.

"Estoy emocionado por empezar la escuela." respondo sin pensar y él parece sorprendido pero sé que en el fondo tiene sospechas de que algo más está ocurriendo por lo que decido dejarlo solo antes de que pregunte más de lo necesario.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo especial (después de tanta espera :$), espero que alguien siga leyendo esta historia y si es así les agradeceré mucho si me dejan saber sus opiniones al respecto, no sé qué tan a la deriva he dejado esta historia y me serviría una ayudadita. ¡Les mando un abrazo! Espero actualizar pronto... ;) **_


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

Las vacaciones terminan demasiado rápido para mi gusto, tenía tantos planes que no he podido ni siquiera ir con Kurt a dar una vuelta al centro comercial en compañía de sus amigos. Sí, definitivamente soy un mal amigo. Ya me disculpé muchas veces pero sigo sintiéndome mal por haberlo dejado ese día que a Seb se le ocurrió ir a caminar al bosque, para el colmo ni Jeff ni Coop se divirtieron como esperaba, sé que sólo nos acompañaron porque me quieren y no querían decepcionarme.

No sé qué me pasa últimamente porque no puedo negarme a ninguna de las peticiones de mi novio. Vamos, sé que lo quiero y demás, pero desde el día que lo vi llorando en su casa siento una extraña presión en el pecho que no sé cómo interpretar y bueno, ir al bosque ha sido una de las consecuencias de que no sepa qué significa ese sentimiento. No, no me gusta del todo el bosque porque es un lugar muy frío y, como la última vez, pesqué un resfriado que dejó mi nariz roja por una semana.

En definitiva todavía no asimilo que las vacaciones han terminado, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con mi familia, como en los viejos tiempos. Recuerdo que cuando el abuelo vivía solía llevarnos a pescar al lago (nombre), la abuela hacía emparedados para el camino y postres para compartir allá. Además, mamá solía convencer a mi papá de acompañarnos y siempre jugábamos un rato mientras él se encargaba de mantener al cien por ciento su relación con su teléfono celular; debo decir que eso último es lo único que no extraño.

¿No es curioso como siempre añoramos algo que ha quedado en el pasado y no disfrutamos del presente? Vamos, no me refiero a que no disfruto pasar el tiempo con mi novio, pero es algo raro para mí tener que elegir entre salir con mi abuela y mi hermano, mis amigos y mi novio. ¡Ni siquiera vi a Sam estas vacaciones! Tengo que llamarlo, sé que me aplicará la ley del hielo al menos por unos dos minutos antes de gritarme que también me ha extrañado, pero valdrá completamente la pena cuando me cuente qué tal les ha ido en su primer día a él y a Kurt. Sí, es un hecho que lo llamaré en la tarde.

Por lo pronto sólo me queda agradecer que para mi fortuna la gripe sólo haya durado una semana, a estas alturas no he sentido ningún síntoma de recaída o algo parecido así que puedo regresar de la mejor forma a la academia.

Les mentiría si les dijera que he notado algún cambio en la escuela este año, las paredes siguen siendo del mismo color, las escaleras no se han movido, el jardín sigue igual de verde que todos los años y la imagen de Dalton frente a mí sigue siendo igual que la que vi el primer día de clases que el abuelo me llevó para iniciar esta etapa de mi vida que he disfrutado mucho. Quizá si él estuviera aquí podría decirme alguna palabra que me recordara su apoyo incondicional, tal vez podría decirme si Seb le parece un buen chico para su nieto mayor, o mejor aún, quizá podría decirme qué tal lo hago siendo el novio del joven Smythe, como lo llaman los profesores. Hay tantas cosas que…

"¡Blaine!" escucho de pronto y reconozco la voz de inmediato.

"¡Jeff!" le respondo a mi mejor amigo en el mismo tono y él corre hacia mí.

"¡Blaine, te extrañé!" grita siendo un poco exagerado.

"Pero si nos vimos la semana pasada…" tengo que decir.

"¿Y no puedo extrañar a mi amigo porque lo vi hace una semana?" me pregunta ofendido.

"Yo…"

"Arruinas los mejores momentos Anderson…" me reclama fingiendo molestia y yo estoy a punto de responder pero otra voz lo hace por mí.

"Permíteme diferir Sterling…" dice Sebastian mientras camina hacia nosotros y yo corro hacia él.

"¡Seb!"

"Hola amor…" me saluda dulcemente y yo le correspondo.

"Claro, tenía que llegar Smythe." espeta mi amigo casi de forma despectiva y yo río.

"No sé por qué se hablan así si todos sabemos que son buenos amigos." digo sin pensar y ellos se miran antes de responder.

"Costumbre." dicen ambos provocándome un ataque de risa.

"¿Ven? Hasta hablan al mismo tiempo…" señalo divertido.

"Coincidencia Blaine, todos sabemos que tú eres mi mejor amigo…" inquiere mi amigo.

"Y mi novio…" le recuerda Sebastian.

"Sí, pero yo lo conocí antes y es justo por eso que me lo voy a robar porque tengo algo importante que decirle…"

"No, amor…" me suplica mi novio.

"Tiene razón esta vez, él llegó primero…" tengo que decir.

"Pero Blaine…" sigue diciendo mientras hace un puchero pero yo intento ignorarlo.

"Te veo en un rato…" le aseguro tranquilamente mientras me toma entre sus brazos para darme un beso apasionado antes de separarnos y escucho que Jeff se aclara la garganta a nuestras espaldas.

"Tengo que decir que los odio cuando se ponen de empalagosos…" dice jalándome hacia los dormitorios y yo río.

"Ya te veré cuando tengas novio Jeff…" le advierto en cuanto llegamos y él brinca de emoción.

"¡Si! ¡De eso quiero hablarte!"

"¡¿Ya tienes novio?!" pregunto sorprendido.

"¡No! Pero creo que alguien tiene cierto interés en mí…" contesta divertido.

"Eh… ¿De quién estamos hablando?"

"¡De Nick!" grita vuelto loco mientras se tumba en su cama y yo lo miro seriamente.

"Dime algo que no sepa." digo sin más.

"¡Oye!" se queja divertido y me avienta una almohada.

"Lo siento, ¿por qué piensas eso?" pregunto interesado.

"Porque me invitó a salir la semana pasada…" dice con suficiencia y yo siento que al fin alguien se decidió a dar el primer paso.

"¿Y a dónde fueron?"

"A ningún lugar, yo ya tenía un compromiso con Kurt…" me responde desanimado y yo siento algo extraño en mi estómago.

"¿Con Kurt?" tengo que preguntar.

"Si…"

"Y… ¿A dónde fueron?" quiero saber.

"Una vuelta al centro comercial y vimos una película, nada del otro mundo." Contesta como si nada y yo asiento.

"Ya veo…" es lo único que sale de mi boca.

"El punto es que parece que Nick se ha enojado y no sé cómo vamos a sobrevivir este año…" sigue diciendo Jeff para puntualizar el tema.

"No entiendo." exclamo confundido.

"Ah… ¿No has hablado con Kurt últimamente?" me pregunta mi amigo y yo lo miro curioso.

"¿Debería?"

"No, yo… Será mejor que nos vayamos si no…" comienza a decir pero yo lo detengo antes de que se salga de la habitación.

"Jeff, ¿hay algo que deba saber?" le pregunto seriamente.

"Ya te enterarás…"

"¿Qué tiene que ver Kurt en todo esto?" insisto.

"Ya lo verás…" dice él con una sonrisa malévola y yo quiero golpearlo.

"¡Jeffrey!" lo reprendo ansioso y él ríe.

"No, no diré nada. Mejor hay que revisar nuestros horarios Blaine…" dice para cambiar de tema y yo hago como que no me importa lo que acaba de suceder.

"Como quieras…" le respondo dignamente y comparamos nuestros horarios.

"¿Qué sorpresa amor?" dice Seb en cuanto entro al salón de Historia y yo lo miro curioso.

"Así que compartimos horario, ¿eh?"

"Casualidades de la vida." me asegura divertido y yo río mientras me siento a su lado.

"Claro…" digo para mis adentros pero mis labios son capturados por los de mi novio, quien al parecer no dejará de aprovechar la oportunidad para seguir besándome así en todo el día.

"No coman pan enfrente de los pobres, tortolos." nos reprende Jeff y yo me separo de inmediato de mi novio.

"Sí, tiene razón." Pienso en voz alta y Seb me mira intrigado.

"Uno más, ¿sí?" casi me suplica.

"No sé por qué me siento atrás de ustedes…" se queja Jeff al escuchar nuestra conversación y mi novio rueda los ojos antes de voltear a verlo.

"El salón es muy grande y…" comienza a decir pero lo detengo.

"Seb…" digo serenamente para evitar que diga algo que pueda herir a mi mejor amigo, pero parece estar perdido en la puerta del salón.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" pregunta en voz alta y ambos miramos hacia el mismo lugar para intentar encontrar lo que ha llamado su atención.

"¿Quién amor?" digo confundido.

"Nadie cariño, creo que confundí a un chico que pasó." me explica intentando sonar tranquilo y de pronto me lleno de curiosidad.

"¿Alguien a quien deba conocer?" tengo que preguntar al sentir que algo extraño pasa con la sangre que recorre mi cuerpo.

"No, olvídalo." me contesta restándole importancia y algo dentro de mí dice que debo dejarlo pasar.

"Ok…" digo como si nada y decido cambiar de tema para incluir a mi mejor amigo en una charla que no dura lo suficiente.

"Dios, dime que es una pesadilla." exclama mi novio después de un rato y yo sigo sin entender a qué se refiere.

"¿Jeff?" escucho detrás de mí una voz conocida.

"¡Kurt!" grita mi amigo corriendo hacia la puerta y yo no entiendo.

"¿Kurt?" pregunto confundido y volteo a ver la escena.

"¡Estás en nuestro grupo!" dice mi mejor amigo mientras abraza al castaño.

"No, creo que sólo comparto esta clase con ustedes porque mi grupo está saturado." explica algo apenado el ojiazul y yo de verdad no entiendo a qué se refiere.

"Qué lástima." escucho decir a Seb sarcásticamente pero no me detengo a pensar en ello.

"¿Saturado? ¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunto a los chicos que están frente a mí y Kurt me dirige por primera vez la mirada.

"¡Oh! Hola Blaine…" me saluda a la distancia.

"¿Te transferiste a Dalton?" pregunto sin más al ver su uniforme.

"¡Si! ¿No es genial?" grita Jeff emocionado y yo intento sonreír.

"Cl-claro…" balbuceo sorprendido mientras siento el brazo de mi novio alrededor de mi cadera.

"Ven Kurt, siéntate conmigo." dice mi amigo jalando al nuevo integrante de Dalton a su lugar y yo sigo tratando de asimilar la noticia mientras Seb me dice no sé qué cosa.

"Hola chicos…" escuchamos la voz de la persona que faltaba y noto que se ve algo tenso.

"Hola Nick, ¿recuerdas a Kurt?" le dice Jeff tranquilamente.

"¿Está en mi lugar?" pregunta en tono molesto y todos percibimos que pasa algo extraño.

"Eh…"

"Vamos Duval, siéntate conmigo." interviene otro de nuestros compañeros al darse cuenta de la situación y Kurt se levanta.

"Si quieres Nick, yo voy a…" dice amablemente pero nuestro amigo lo fulmina con la mirada.

"No, quédate ahí." responde molesto y se dirige a su nuevo asiento.

Si algo está claro es que Kurt no es bien recibido por todos en Dalton y con esto me refiero a Nick y a Seb. No quisiera admitirlo, pero parece que el hecho de que sea homosexual igual que nosotros sólo complica más las cosas porque pareciera que los chicos se sienten… ¿Amenazados? Sí, suena como una tontería o como un drama de esos de telenovela con mal raiting, pero parece ser cierto y sobra decir que Kurt lo ha notado porque no se ha acercado a más de dos metros de distancia después de que nuestra clase ha terminado.

Yo intento buscarlo entre los estudiantes en los cambios de clases, pero no tengo nada de suerte y una parte de mí lo agradece porque Seb no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Siendo honesto, comienzo a fastidiarme porque al principio creí que el tenerlo en el mismo grupo sería genial y ahora comienzo a retractarme. Es claro que lo último que quiero es problemas con él porque somos pareja y a mi parecer funcionamos bien así, pero el que sea su novio no significa que tenga que dejar a un lado a mis amigos, como a Kurt. Por eso mismo es que decido ir a buscarlo a las áreas comunes de Dalton después de clases, aprovechando que Seb está en su club de atletismo.

"¿Hambre?" le pregunto al encontrarlo devorando una manzana cerca de la biblioteca.

"Un poco…" me confiesa apenado y no puedo evitar reír.

"Vamos, te invito un baggle." le digo animándolo a levantarse y él no parece querer moverse de su lugar.

"¿Y Sebastian?"

"No vendrá por aquí a esta hora." lo tranquilizo y veo que comienza a tomar sus cosas.

"Qué extraño, imaginé que pasaban todo el tiempo juntos." dice en voz alta y yo lo miro confundido.

"¿Eso haces con tu novio?" pregunto interesado y él rueda los ojos.

"¿Debo recordarte que era el único chico gay en McKinley?" lo escucho decir y me siento como un tonto.

"Claro, lo siento." me disculpo.

"De cualquier forma, prefiero no tener problemas con tu novio." me hace saber mientras se detiene abruptamente.

"No tendría por qué molestarse, vamos…" insisto tomándolo del brazo esta vez y él no tiene escapatoria.

"Ok…" dice resignado mientras es guiado por mí hasta la cafetería. El camino no es largo y aun así noto que Kurt ha hecho ya algunos amigos que lo saludan a nuestro paso y no los culpo, creo que él tiene esa facilidad para agradar a todos; bueno, a casi todos.

No nos decimos nada el uno al otro hasta que estamos a punto de ordenar, yo le recomiendo mi baggle favorito y té frio que estoy seguro le va a encantar, por su parte él intenta pagar la orden pero al final acepta que sea yo quien invite esta vez la comida; no estoy muy seguro de cuál de mis argumentos fue el que logró convencerlo de que yo pagara, pero me alegra que al fin lo haya hecho. Una vez que ordenamos nos dirigimos a una de las mesas vacías y nos sentamos ahí para esperar nuestro pedido.

"Lamento no haber salido contigo en las vacaciones." digo en voz alta sin pensar para romper el silencio y él ríe.

"Blaine, ya te disculpaste mucho por eso." me recuerda divertido.

"Es que dijimos que íbamos a procurar más nuestra amistad y yo falté…"

"Blaine, no hicimos nada interesante, lo juro." me tranquiliza

"Está bien, pero no volverá a pasar y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo…"

"Lo sé, si no me hubieras salvado aquella vez quizá no estaría aquí." me dice agradecido y su sonrisa es contagiosa.

"Me alegra mucho que estés aquí." le hago saber apoyando mi mano sobre la suya y noto un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Y yo lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero solo tuve oportunidad de ver a Jeff y…" comienza a decir pero el cocinero no lo deja terminar porque trae nuestra orden a la mesa.-

"Lo sé, no hice fáciles las cosas." reconozco en cuanto el hombre se aleja de nosotros.

"Lo que quería decir es que preferí guardar la sorpresa para ti…" me dice mirándome a los ojos y por un segundo creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo, pero decido no tomarle importancia.

"Una muy grata sorpresa, gracias." respondo alegremente.

"Lástima que ésta no sea muy grata que digamos." dice una tercera voz y ambos volteamos a ver a mi novio un tanto sorprendidos mientras alejamos nuestras manos.

"¿Seb?" balbuceo confundido.

"Hola amor, ¿comiendo sin mí?" pregunta en tono molesto.

"Pensé que estabas…" intento decir pero los movimientos de Kurt me distraen.

"Gracias por el baggle, nos vemos después chicos." dice el ojiazul saliendo de nuestra vista como un rayo.

"Adiós…" casi exclama Seb agradecido y yo lo miro curioso.

"¿Qué fue eso?" tengo que preguntar.

"¿Qué fue qué?" dice haciéndose el desentendido.

"¿Tienes algo contra Kurt?" pregunto directamente y él toma un menú de la mesa para comenzar a revisarlo.

"No, si él no tiene nada contra mí."

"No estoy seguro de eso Seb, actúas extraño cuando él está alrededor." insisto.

"No es nada cariño, iré a ordenar algo para acompañarte." dice restándole importancia a mi comentario.

"Está bien…" me resigno y él se levanta para darme un beso.

"Te amo, mi Blaine." lo escucho decir y algo dentro de mí me hace hervir la sangre, no estoy seguro de a qué se deba pero sé que no quiero volver a sentirlo.

"Y yo a ti Seb, ve a ordenar…" respondo para evitar discusiones y lo veo alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero una sensación desagradable me invade el pecho.

* * *

_**¡Hola! No más miel sobre ojuelas para mi Blainey con su 'adorado' novio. Por otro lado, ¡Kurt está en Dalton! Sé que pensaron que jamás llegaría este día pero aquí el resultado de su paciencia. Gracias por leerme a pesar de mis desapariciones, entre la escuela y algunas complicaciones familiares he intentado escribir un poquito, pero me es difícil. Igual gracias, y ya se vienen las alegrías y los corajes como ven. ¡Un abrazo! ;)**_


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

Las semanas pasaron y parecía que Kurt lograba adaptarse rápidamente a las exigencias de Dalton con la ayuda de Jeff. Por más que me hubiese gustado decir que con la mía también, la verdad es que no me gusta mentir y el único que ha estado ahí para él es Jeff, incluso diría que se han vuelto muy cercanos y comparten varias cosas en común. No voy a negar que me sorprende la situación, pero me alegra porque Jeff es de las mejores personas que he conocido en la academia y vale la pena que Kurt tenga un amigo como él; aunque Nick se la pase lanzando fuego por todos lados como dragón medieval.

No, parece que él y Sebastian son los únicos que no terminan de aceptarlo del todo. Creí que era sólo mi imaginación pero cada vez que el ojiazul se les acerca ellos hacen lo imposible por evitar su presencia y lo peor es que a veces terminan arrastrándome a mí entre sus caprichos. Una parte de mí sabe que eso no está bien porque todos son mis amigos y ni siquiera mi novio tiene derecho a seleccionar quienes sí pueden ser o no mis amigos, sin embargo en el momento en el que pasan las cosas no me doy cuenta de la situación y simplemente me dejo llevar. Sí, definitivamente soy muy torpe para esas cosas.

He de decir que a pesar de todo si hemos tenido buenos momentos juntos, pero reconozco que son muy pocas las situaciones en las que he podido estar con todos al mismo tiempo en un ambiente de paz aparente. Una de ellas fue hace una semana cuando Thad cumplió años y la cocinera horneó un pastel para que todos lo compartiéramos, incluso nos dejó poner un poco de música en la cafetería y todo se puso muy divertido; ese día bailé con Seb, con Jeff, con Nick, con Thad y el único que se me escapó fue Kurt, pero creo que fue simple casualidad.

Además de aquel evento, desde hace dos días hemos estado viniendo a la biblioteca a realizar un trabajo grupal y también ahí encuentro un parcial cese al fuego, ni Nick ni Seb pueden irse porque todos tenemos trabajo y tampoco pueden decir algo contra Kurt porque la bibliotecaria es muy gruñona. Hoy los warblers y yo hemos terminado la práctica antes para ir a realizar nuestro trabajo, todavía tenemos dos días más pero no nos gusta hacer todo al último momento. En cuanto llegamos a la mesa donde se encuentran Seb y Kurt en lados opuestos de la mesa ambos nos miran y nos hacen un gesto de saludo para enseguida continuar sumergidos en su lectura.

"Oye Kurt…" escucho decir a Jeff en cuanto nos acomodamos.

"¿Sí?" responde el castaño sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Hay algo que quisiéramos preguntarte…" continúa diciendo David y yo los miro extrañado.

"¿De qué se trata?" pregunta Kurt confundido.

"¿Te gustaría audicionar para el coro?" dice en respuesta Wes y yo abro mucho los ojos.

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, nos hace falta uno y Sebastian no…" comienza a explicar Jeff pero mi novio lo interrumpe.

"Alto, ¿no les dije?" dice cerrando por completo su libro.

"¿Qué?" preguntamos todos al mismo tiempo y él nos mira con una sonrisa.

"Yo haré la prueba." contesta como si nada.

"¿De verdad?" digo sorprendido y él toma mi mano entre las suyas.

"Sí, no molesten al nuevo. Seguro tiene que adaptarse a la exigencia de Dalton y un lugar en el coro le complicaría la vida, ¿verdad?" explica mirando a Kurt y veo que él desvía la mirada antes de responder.

"Sí, él tiene razón." dice fijando su atención en el libro que tiene entre las manos.

"Claro…" balbucea Jeff un tanto molesto y veo que mira a mi novio fijamente.

"Muchas gracias por considerarme Jeff." lo distrae Kurt

"No tienes nada que agradecer, quiero que te sientas como en casa…" responde mi amigo poniendo su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y ambos sonríen.

"¿Jeff?" lo llama una voz molesta.

"¿Qué pasa Nick?" le conteste mi amigo en el mismo tono.

"Tenemos que empezar a trabajar en nuestro proyecto de historia."

"Adelante…" lo anima Kurt.

"Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo cariño…" me sugiere Sebastian y yo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Pero…" comienzo a decir y Wes se me adelanta.

"Nadie se irá de aquí hasta que terminemos el proyecto grupal, ¿entendido?" sentencia severamente a todos y aunque no lo aparente yo estoy feliz con tal decisión.

"Está bien." contestan Nick y Seb al unísono y nos ponemos todos a trabajar en lo que teníamos planeado.

Kurt procura no intervenir demasiado para evitar confrontaciones con alguno de ellos pero se me hace tonto que no exprese su opinión ante el grupo y lo espero al final para hablar con él, sin embargo el castaño sale como un rayo de la biblioteca y me es imposible acercarme a él debido a que Seb me pide que lo acompañe a la cafetería. La situación ya no es tan agradable como quisiera, antes de Kurt sabía que este tipo de peticiones las hacía mi novio para pasar tiempo conmigo, pero ahora me cruza por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez lo haga con tal de que mi amigo no se me acerque; cosa que me molesta.

Lamentablemente no soy de las personas que saquen su coraje o su molestia en el momento, ni siquiera considero enojarme con frecuencia, pero el que Seb no acepte a Kurt comienza a fastidiarme. He intentado acercarlos de diversas formas pero mi novio siempre termina haciendo sentir incómodo a Kurt con algún comentario, claro que él no me lo dice pero siempre busca una excusa para salir corriendo del lugar en el que estemos. También lo he hablado con Seb y resulta que él no sabe de lo que hablo, dice tratar a mi amigo tal como trata a Jeff o a David y lo peor es que siempre logra desviar el tema.

Por eso es que en la noche me quedo pensando en las alternativas que hay para solucionar este conflicto, vamos, quisiera que al menos Kurt supiera que voy a estar ahí cuando me necesite. Pero dado que con Seb no voy a poder lograrlo se me ocurre un plan que no dudo en poner en marcha el día siguiente cuando veo al ojiazul sentado en la cafetería saboreando un capuchino.

"Pssst…" siseo esperando captar su atención.

"¿Es a mí?" lo escucho decir algo asustado y yo insisto.

"Pssssssssst… ¡Kurt!" susurro lo más cerca que puedo y él me mira.

"¿Blaine?"

"Ven conmigo." digo sin más pero parece que él no entiende.

"¿Qué?" pregunta confundido y yo me acerco.

"Sólo sígueme." le indico tomándolo de la mano y veo que se deja ser guiado hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" me pregunta en cuanto nos detenemos mientras recorre con la mirada el lugar.

"Quería mostrarte mi lugar favorito de Dalton."

"¿El laberinto?" dice curioso.

"El centro del laberinto, nadie puede llegar hasta aquí." lo corrijo y él abre mucho los ojos.

"¿En serio?" pregunta incrédulo.

"Sí, yo he estado aquí en las noches y nunca me han encontrado los de vigilancia." le hago saber y de inmediato siento que suelta mi mano.

"No quiero imaginar lo que hacen aquí en las noches Blaine…" dice más para sí mismo y yo lo miro confundido.

"¿Hacen?" tengo que preguntar.

"Imagino que Sebastian…"

"No, ni siquiera él sabe de mi lugar secreto." confieso rápidamente y él realmente está sorprendido.

"Oh, me siento halagado." balbucea con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Deberías…" le digo guiñándole un ojo y lo veo desviar la mirada.

"¿Y para qué me trajiste aquí?" me pregunta curioso después de terminar de examinar el lugar.

"Bueno, aquí nadie nos puede molestar y podemos platicar un rato." explico tranquilamente.

"¿Y tu novio?" lo escucho preguntar.

"Está en su audición para los warblers."

"¿Por qué no ha audicionado antes?" sigue preguntando.

"Según yo, él no quería estar ahí…" tengo que señalar y lo invito a sentarse a mi lado en el pasto.

"¿Y el repentino interés?" insiste mientras me toma la palabra.

"Creo que está celoso." le confieso mis sospechas.

"¿De quién?"

"De ti…" debo decir.

"¡Eso es una locura! Entiendo los celos de Nick porque siempre estoy con Jeff, pero de Sebastian…" exclama casi indignado y yo niego con la cabeza.

"Lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo…"

"Lamento ponerte en esta situación, yo no quiero que pelees con tu novio por mi culpa." se disculpa realmente apenado.

"Lo sé, pero eres mi amigo y por eso es que te traje a este lugar, aquí podremos encontrarnos sin que él se entere mientras le encontramos una solución al problema…" le explico para intentar tranquilizarlo y sé que funciona cuando lo veo asentir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Quizá podría inventarme un novio para que ambos dejen de pensar que estoy tras de ustedes." dice al aire después de un rato y siento algo extraño en mi estómago.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea?" me escucho preguntar.

"Podemos intentarlo, ¿te parece?" me propone muy convencido y yo asiento sin pensar.

"Bien, pero tendrás que tener una buena historia para convencerlos." le advierto.

"Ya pensaré en una." dice como si nada mientras ambos nos quedamos viendo un punto inexistente más allá de la hierba.

"Si alguna vez me necesitas, sea la hora que sea, envíame un mensaje y yo estaré aquí para ti, ¿sí?" digo finalmente y coloco mi mano sobre la suya para captar su atención.

"Claro, gracias Blaine." responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo lo imito.

"Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?"

"Sí, amigos…" lo escucho balbucear mientras retira su mano del lugar donde se encontraba y ambos revisamos el reloj. "Creo que es hora de irnos, quizá Sebastian ya salió de su audición y te esté buscando…" dice de inmediato.

"¿Ya quieres irte?" tengo que preguntar.

"Es que tengo algo que hacer…" contesta apenado y yo me levanto para ofrecerle mi mano.

"Vamos, ¿pero ya sabes cómo llegar aquí?" pregunto seriamente.

"Sólo debo seguir el camino que has dejado marcado en el césped Blaine y si lo cortan, sólo debo seguir esas flores azules…" dice como si nada y yo abro la boca por cinco segundos.

"Wow… Me sorprendiste, pensé que no notarías lo de las flores." le hago saber y él ríe.

"Soy muy perceptivo" responde divertido.

"En ese caso, llévanos de regreso." lo reto y él asiente mientras comienza a andar para mostrarme la salida.

Sorpresivamente resulta que mi amigo es un buen observador y me parece que sí recordará el camino por sí solo. Me tranquiliza saber que ahí podremos encontrarnos si necesita algo, sé que ahora él tiene claro que en ningún momento me he querido alejar de él y, aunque sé que no es la mejor idea del mundo, sé que ahí nunca podrá encontrarnos Sebastian y eso evitará que haya discusiones entre los tres. Lo sé, es tonto que me oculte así de mi novio pero no encuentro una mejor solución de momento; se aceptan ideas.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Este capítulo sigue dedicado para mi adorada Starcriss que no deja de seguir esta historia, gracias por alentarme nena y gracias a todos por la paciencia que me han tenido. La última línea de Blaine es totalmente abierta, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones y si alguien puede ayudar a nuestro protagonista con su dilema, créanme que serán tomados en cuenta. ¡Les mando un abrazo y les deseo felices pascuas! jaja ;) **_


End file.
